La nuit pour nous
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: "Mr Potter, que faites-vous là en plein milieu de la nuit ?" "J'ai fait des cauchemars professeur Snape". Ou comment la nuit rapproche les opposés et révèle les caractères. Mais que cache la Forêt Interdite ? Fic Yaoi HP/SS.
1. Chapter 1

**De retour pour une nouvelle fic. Toujours avec mon couple fétiche Harry/Severus**

**Je précise donc que c'est une fic avec relations homosexuelles (et si c'est classé M, c'est pas pour rien) alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne continuez pas à lire ! **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage parce que sinon Severus serait… Enfin bref…) mais à J.K Rowling bien sur. **

**Dernière info : toute cette fic est déjà écrite (il y a 11 chapitres) en tout. Donc je posterais de manière régulière (mais pas trop, histoire de faire durer le suspens ^^. Je pense un chapitre tous les quinze jours). Mais au moins je suis sûre qu'elle sera finie (et pas mise en pause comme l'autre). **

**Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 1 **:

En sortant du dortoir ce matin, Harry savait que ce serait une mauvaise journée. Ça arrivait quelques fois, des jours où en se réveillant, on se disait que la couette était bien trop chaude et le matelas trop moelleux pour réussir à les quitter, que le rêve était bien trop merveilleux et donc à poursuivre à tout prix. Puis il y avait ce pressentiment qui partait du cœur et envahissait le corps. Même parfois un début de mauvaise humeur ou un mal de tête qui persistait. En bref, une journée où rien ne va jamais comme on veut et où tout part dans le mauvais sens. Harry hésita même à aller directement à l'infirmerie pour se faire porter pâle. Ce serait peut-être moins risqué.

Déjà, avant même d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, le trio de Gryffondors croisa Draco Malfoy, toujours accompagné de ses deux brutes sans cervelle. Alors si au moment de la chute de Lord Voldemort, ancien mage noir et terreur absolue du monde sorcier, le blond s'était montré plus conciliant envers tout le monde, le naturel était revenu au triple galop, voir encore plus vite. Certes ce n'était plus la même haine aveugle qu'au début. Draco avait quand même appris quelque chose de ses erreurs passées et ne se considérait plus comme le meilleur des sorciers ni comme privilégié à cause de son sang pur ou de la fortune familiale. En revanche il se croyait tout de même la huitième merveille du monde et ne supportait toujours pas qu'on lui manque de respect. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Il venait tout de même d'une famille respectable, avait souffert comme les autres durant la guerre et surtout il était particulièrement beau.

- Dégage la fouine, c'est pas le jour !

- Oooh. Le petit Potter a mal dormi. Il faudrait quelqu'un pour te border peut-être, te raconter une histoire et te donner ton ourson en peluche comme à gamin de cinq ans.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Malfoy, répliqua Harry.

- Quelle répartie digne des plus grands. Tu es en pleine inspiration dis donc.

Ensuite il partit, la tête haute et alla s'asseoir tranquillement à sa table. Harry marmonna quelques vagues insultes, se demandant s'il avait encore le temps de faire demi-tour. Hermione lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

- Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il est comme ça, c'est tout.

- Oui allons manger, ajouta Ron. C'est plus important.

- Ton sens de la compassion m'étonnera toujours.

- Merci

- C'était pas un compliment.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les éternelles chamailleries du couple. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus au passage et s'assit à son tour sur le banc. Il remarqua alors Seamus qui semblait prêt à s'endormir dans son bol. Il se souvenait l'avoir entendu se retourner un bon moment la veille au soir avant de sombrer. Apparemment son ami n'avait pas eu le même privilège. Dean lui donnait de temps en temps un coup de coude pour tenter de le faire réagir et qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec son repas.

- Tu sais, proposa Hermione, il y a quelques petits sorts qui te permettront de tenir un minimum éveillé. Et aussi des potions mais je ne crois pas que Madame Pomfresh en ait en stock.

- Si tu as, je veux bien, répondit Dean, parce là il ne va pas tenir.

Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet pour Seamus. Pendant que la jeune sorcière pointait sa baguette sur son ami, Harry se retourna vers Neville :

- Tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça ?

- Aucune idée.

- Il ne veut pas le dire même à moi, intervint Dean alors qu'il tendait le bras vers le pichet de jus de citrouille. Pourtant ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est maussade.

- Pas envie, maugréa Seamus un peu plus alerte.

- Tu sais, dit Hermione, nous sommes tes amis. Si tu ne veux pas en parler tu as tout à fait le droit. Mais nous pouvons aussi t'aider.

- Pouvez pas.

Cette phrase signifia la fin brutale de la conversation. L'Irlandais ne semblait vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Seul Ron continua de manger comme si de rien n'était, c'était même à se demander s'il avait entendu. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard quelque peu amusé. Il en faudrait beaucoup pour que leur ami perde son appétit. Et là le monde ne tournerait plus dans le même sens. Souvent ils s'amusaient le soir à deviner les quantités que pouvaient ingurgiter toute la famille Weasley durant les repas et surtout le budget dépensé. Assurément le salaire du chef de famille y passait en entier.

Pour le moment Harry préféra poursuivre la conversation avec Neville qui venait de découvrir de nouvelles propriétés à la plante qu'il avait ramenée de son dernier voyage en Turquie et tenait absolument à partager sa trouvaille. L'avantage c'est qu'il faisait la conversation tout seul ce qui arrangeait grandement le brun pour ce matin.

Le premier cours fut d'ailleurs celui de Botanique. Autant Harry adorait ce cours en temps normal, Mme Chourave étant une personne compétente et qui rendait vraiment les cours vivants puis c'était intéressant, autant aujourd'hui il était sous une mauvaise étoile. Il ne remarqua pas la petite liane qui s'insinua entre ses jambes, s'enroula autour de sa cheville alors qu'il écoutait les instructions. Il se retrouva par terre sans comprendre comment. L'arrière de son crâne lui faisait mal maintenant. Ensuite la plante dont il avait à s'occuper le mordit au bras. Rien de bien grave mais il était bon pour garder des traces de dents pendant plusieurs jours. Ça le gênait aussi un peu quand il devait écrire, ça tirait. Et alors qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes de cours, Harry se retourna vivement pour aller prendre de la terre, bousculant un pot au passage. Son occupant le prit mal et tenta d'étouffer le malotru qui lui manquait de respect. Hermione et Ron parvinrent à le libérer alors que le survivant virait à la couleur bleue très peu seyante.

- Fais attention un peu !

- Ah ah très drôle, j'y aurais pas pensé ! Merci Mione ! … Désolé, j'aurais pas du être agressif.

Mme Chourave n'avait rien vu, heureusement. Harry se sentait fatigué alors qu'ils rentraient au château. Et ce n'était que le début de la journée. Avec déjà des devoirs, à savoir quatre parchemins à faire pour la fin de semaine.

Ensuite ce fut le tour du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Harry enchanta sa plume pour qu'elle écrive à sa place sur sa feuille, et se posa confortablement sur sa table les bras repliés sous sa tête, prêt à poursuivre sa nuit. Les yeux entrouverts, il remarqua que Seamus jetait de fréquents regards sur la gauche tout en traçant quelque chose sur son parchemin. Il n'écrivait pas le cours, c'était plus qu'évident. Tout en se demandant ce que l'Irlandais pouvait bien faire, le brun se mit à somnoler tranquillement. Quand il se redressa, deux heures plus tard, il se rendit compte que sur son parchemin il y avait toute la conversation entre Lavande et Parvati qui étaient assises juste derrière lui aucune trace du cours soporifique. Il froissa la feuille au fond de son sac et se redressa. Il était bon pour demander ses notes à Hermione et subir un savon au passage.

Harry se laissa carrément tomber sur le banc au déjeuner. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner se coucher. Aller sous sa couette et ne plus en bouger avant un long moment. Pourtant il se doutait qu'Hermione ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle était encore plus inflexible, leur rappelant sans cesse que les ASPICs approchaient et qu'ils devaient être prêt. Lui dire qu'ils étaient encore en début d'année n'entamait rien à son empressement.

D'ailleurs la jeune sorcière semblait être passée par la bibliothèque avant de venir et avait posé un gros livre ouvert contre le pichet pour pouvoir lire tout en mangeant. Elle avait aussi un parchemin à côté de la main et notait de temps en temps quelque chose qui devait avoir de l'importance, du moins pour elle. Harry se sentait fatigué rien qu'à la regarder. Ron lui fit discrètement signe que ça ne servait à rien. Lui-même avait essayé de lui parler mais s'était vite fait rembarré. Il la laissait donc faire. Les deux amis finirent le repas en parlant de Quidditch. Enfin, Harry parlait et Ron acquiesçait, la bouche toujours pleine. Il fallut presque le tirer de force de la table pour aller aux cours de l'après-midi.

Et là encore Harry se demanda si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas jeté un sort de malchance pendant le petit-déjeuner. A tous les coups ce devait être Malfoy ou un autre Serpentard. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie ça au plus vite. Pour le moment il était occupé avec une souris qui ne voulait absolument pas rester à sa place, à savoir le bureau. Le jeune sorcier avait beau multiplier les sorts d'immobilisation, la bestiole était rapide et esquivait. C'est encore Hermione qui vint à sa rescousse. Mais même avec la souris en train d'attendre tranquillement, les yeux affolés, Harry avait du mal à la faire disparaître. Il restait toujours quelque chose que ce soit la queue ou même la tête complète. McGonagall avait pourtant insisté sur l'importance de ce sort durant les ASPICs. Bien entendu Hermione avait déjà fait disparaître l'animal et cela même à plusieurs reprises. Enervé, le brun se mit à agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens.

- Non pas comme ça Harry, intervint son amie en lui retenant le bras. Tu dois avoir le poignet plus souple. Et prononce distinctement la formule.

A la fin de l'heure Harry se sentit satisfait, enfin jusqu'à ce que McGonagall arrive juste derrière lui.

- Bien Mr Potter. Vous y arrivez presque.

Harry allait répliquer qu'il avait parfaitement réussi puisqu'il ne restait rien de visible sur la table. Mais son professeur n'en avait pas fini :

- Mais je constate néanmoins que les moustaches sont encore visibles. Ainsi que quelques poils du dos. Je ne peux donc approuver totalement. Je vous conseille de vous entrainer encore.

Harry soupira. Il pensait pourtant y être arrivé cette fois. Il se laissa tomber la tête dans la main. Même s'il s'en sortait mieux que Ron dont la souris n'était disparue qu'à moitié. Avant. Et l'arrière continuait de courir en rond sur la table. Pareil pour Neville. Il avait beau avoir progressé, surtout durant la dernière bataille, il avait encore du mal quand il était en cours. Il était stressé et perdait tout ses moyens.

A la sortie du cours ils avaient quatre parchemins de plus à remplir pour la semaine prochaine. Le week-end promettait d'être chargé. Hermione parlait déjà du planning qu'elle comptait faire et des livres qu'il fallait absolument lire. Ron avait trouvé la parade et faisait semblant de ne rien entendre, en continuant de marcher tranquillement à ses côtés.

Ils enchainèrent avec Potions, après une trop courte pause, en commun avec les Serpentard. D'ailleurs Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ils étaient toujours avec eux. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir s'ils étaient avec les Poufsouffles il y avait un risque de créer des dépressions sans précédent et des élèves plus que traumatisés, voire une désertion totale des bancs. Et avec Serdaigle ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, ils étaient bien trop sages et donc totalement inintéressants. Le jeune Gryffondor se demanda si ce n'était pas une idée de Snape pour que ses élèves puissent se défouler sans problème et que lui-même ait l'immense plaisir de s'énerver contre les rouges et or. Idée à creuser.

Et ça ne loupa pas. Au bout d'une demi-heure seulement plus de trente points avaient été enlevés. Et la potion venait à peine d'être commencée par tous. Harry suait à grosses gouttes à cause du feu. Il le baissa d'un coup de baguette et tenta de se concentrer sur la suite des opérations. Il entendit Snape se rapprocher derrière lui et se mordit la lèvre, un peu angoissé. Sa potion tirait bien trop sur le vert alors qu'elle aurait du être d'un bleu profond ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Le jeune sorcier se tourna pour commencer à couper les racines de gingembre qu'il devait incorporer d'ici moins de cinq minutes. Alors qu'il ne regardait pas il entendit un petit « plouf » assez discret. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que son chaudron se mit à bouillonner violement avant de carrément exploser. Harry eut le temps de se protéger d'un sort pour éviter les giclures importunes. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit Snape juste devant lui, un air satisfait sur le visage.

- Mr Potter, dites-moi où vous avez vu qu'il fallait ajouter une corne de bicorne ? Je ne le vois marqué nulle part dans les instructions. Pourtant je pensais que les lunettes sur votre nez vous servaient à mieux voir.

L'élève ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa, se disant que ce devait être un coup des serpents et donc qu'il ne servirait à rien de dire quelque chose, à part rajouter à sa punition.

- Bien, ce sera donc un zéro pour vous Mr Potter, dit le professeur en faisant disparaître les traces du sinistre d'un simple coup de baguette. Et je crois qu'une retenue vendredi soir vous serait bénéfique, pour vous apprendre à perturber le cours et dégrader le matériel. 20h dans mon bureau. Et dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, histoire que vous reteniez bien la leçon.

Harry se renfrogna en regardant son enseignant s'éloigner vers Hermione dont la potion était parfaite, comme à son habitude. Ron lança un petit regard de soutien à son ami avant de revenir à sa propre préparation. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se poser sur un banc en attendant la fin du cours, essayant d'occulter les rires des Serpentards juste à côté. Il sortit à peine la cloche sonnée, son sac sur l'épaule. Et ils avaient cinq parchemins à remplir en plus. Ils allaient devoir passer le week-end enfermé et rien qu'à cette pensée, ils étaient tous plus ou moins déprimés.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, annonça Hermione sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. C'est notre dernière année, il faut donc travailler bien plus qu'avant. Les professeurs font ça pour nous préparer aux ASPICs.

- Mione, on le sait tout ça, intervint Harry.

Neville, qui n'avait plus cours de Potions, les rejoignit dans le hall. Il eut un petit sourire en entendant le discours bien huilé d'Hermione et en voyant la tête blasée de tous ses amis. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que le cours de Potions ne s'était pas très bien passé et qu'Hermione commençait déjà à les haranguer de conseils. Ils avaient tous la même pensée en tête : dans quel état serait la jeune sorcière à la fin de l'année et eux y survivraient-ils ?

Ron ne réussit à faire taire sa petite amie qu'en lui mettant de force un morceau de pain dans sa bouche ouverte.

- Bon, on a au moins cinq minutes de répit.

L'air furieux qu'affichait la jeune femme fit éclater de rire toute la table. Néanmoins elle consentit à se calmer et à leur laisser un moment de répit. Au cours du repas Harry se retourna vers Seamus pour lui demander son avis sur un sujet mais vit que son ami avait encore son visage fermé et ne semblait pas plus joyeux que le matin. Il fit signe à Neville d'attendre quelques minutes avant de se tourner entièrement vers l'Irlandais.

- Bon tu expliques ?

- Non.

- T'es buté ! Si au moins tu ne veux rien dire de ton problème, fais un effort et participe, ou ais une tête agréable, au minimum.

- Harry, intervint Dean, tu devrais le laisser tranquille. J'ai déjà essayé mais il se renferme encore plus à chaque fois.

Seamus répondit par un simple grognement avant de remettre le nez dans son assiette. Harry se força à respirer lentement pour se calmer les nerfs. Voilà qu'il se vengeait encore de sa mauvaise humeur sur ses amis. Et même si l'ami en question ne faisait rien pour qu'on l'aide, il n'allait pas s'embêter pour lui. Il avait d'autres problèmes en tête. Comme par exemple récupérer son sac que Peeves venait de dérober en passant à travers le sol et qu'il comptait déverser dans la Grande Salle du plus haut possible.

- Je serais vous je l'arrêterais de suite mon cher ami.

- Merci Sir Nicholas, je m'en serais douté tout seul vous savez.

- C'était juste histoire d'aider.

Et sans attendre le fantôme de Gryffondor s'envola en direction de la table des professeurs. Harry lança un sort d'attraction sur son sac. L'esprit frappeur tenta bien de retenir l'objet mais celui-ci retourna directement dans la main de son propriétaire qui prit bien soin de le coincer sous le banc. Pour se venger Peeves entreprit de déranger les premières années de toutes les manières possibles. Harry s'en désintéressa vite et retourna à son repas. Il sentait le regard de Ginny sur lui mais faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Ce n'était pas une solution pourtant il n'avait pas envie de se prendre encore plus la tête avec des explications qui ne seraient pas agréables de toute manière.

Le brun finit par se lever et mit son sac sur l'épaule.

- Où vas-tu Harry ? demanda Hermione en levant la tête de son livre.

- Dans la salle commune. Je vais commencer les devoirs.

- Très bonne idée.

- Et j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme, poursuivit Harry. La journée a été assez chargée comme ça.

Alors qu'il allait passer les portes de la Grande Salle il vit que Dean aussi s'était levé, bientôt rejoint par Seamus. Ron était bien sur resté à table et Hermione avait arrêté de manger mais continuait de lire, son verre à la main. Et Neville avait l'air totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

Deux heures plus tard Harry était au bord de l'explosion. Il ratura une énième phrase sur son parchemin. Hermione se pencha par dessus son épaule.

- Harry non ! Tu as marqué que l'armoise était utilisée dans la potion de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

- Et alors c'est pas le cas ? demanda le Survivant, fatigué.

- Bien sur que si mais…

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- C'est ton devoir de Métamorphose là ! Et pas celui de Potions. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet.

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de se rendre compte que son amie avait raison. Las, il regarda son devoir qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, couvert comme il était de tâches d'encre et de ratures dans tous les sens. D'un sort il effaça tout le parchemin qui redevint vierge et se remit à écrire. De son côté Hermione surveillait le devoir de Ron en lui faisant remarquer ses erreurs. N'y tenant plus, Harry se leva d'un coup :

- Je vais me coucher.

- Mais Harry, tes devoirs…

- Ne vont pas s'envoler, coupa le brun. Et fatigué comme je suis je n'avancerai à rien ! Je n'ai pas cours demain en début d'aprèm, je les finirais à ce moment là.

Il partit sans attendre de réponse en direction des escaliers. Une fois dans le dortoir il se déshabilla, laissant tous ses vêtements en boule au pied du lit avant de se diriger vers la douche. Le jet d'eau brûlant lui fit du bien. Il resta un bon moment là, appréciant de se détendre les muscles, incapable de s'en aller et de retourner dans le froid. Son esprit se mit à dériver, sans forcément s'attarder sur quelque chose de précis.

Alors qu'il se disait qu'au moins la journée se finissait bien, l'eau devint soudainement glacée. Harry poussa un cri fort peu masculin et coupa l'eau avant de sortir rapidement de la douche, claquant des dents. Juste devant lui Ron était plié en deux de rire, la baguette encore en main.

- Ronald Billius Weasley… Sale enfoiré !

Il avait le droit de tuer ses amis n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr qu'il avait le droit ! Et il comptait bien s'en occuper de suite ! Une mort lente et douloureuse. Pour le moment il déversait autant d'insulte qu'un Gobelin à qui on avait essayé de voler son or. Ça se paierait ! Il avança doucement, comme un félin prêt à sauter sur sa proie, les yeux fixes, vers un jeune sorcier toujours hilare. Neville et Dean, attirés par le bruit, entrèrent juste au moment où Harry faisait littéralement manger du savon à son meilleur ami. Le brun était accroupi par-dessus le roux allongé au sol et qui battait inutilement des bras. Les deux Gryffondors regardèrent le spectacle sans oser bouger ou s'interposer mais en se retenant de rire, une main devant la bouche. Pas question que la colère de Harry se retourne contre eux. Au bout de quelques minutes le jeune homme se redressa enfin, prit une serviette et tenta de se réchauffer un peu. Même si sa petite correction lui avait permis de ne plus trembler de froid. De son côté Ron, la bouche encore pleine de mousse comme s'il avait la rage, continuait de rire en faisant s'échapper des bulles de temps à autre, dont une violette. D'un sort Dean le débarrassa de tout ce savon, permettant au roux de parler de nouveau. Ron sécha ses vêtements avant de se redresser totalement.

- Bah quoi t'as pas aimé ? demanda t-il

- Ron, si tu tiens à la vie, ne m'adresse plus la parole pour la soirée, prévint Harry avec un sourire. Voire plus.

- T'es pas marrant.

- Je serais toi, je la fermerai, dit Dean. Il a encore le savon à portée de main.

Laissant ses amis derrière lui, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés. Même à la fin de la journée il ne pouvait pas être peinard et se détendre un minimum. Sale journée vraiment ! Harry se glissa sous ses draps, tirant les rideaux du lit à baldaquin autour de lui d'un sort et y imposa un sort de fermeture, juste pour être sûr de ne plus être dérangé, peu importe la raison. Puis il se posa sur le dos, les bras en croix. Là enfin il se sentit bien. A bien y réfléchir, cette journée devait figurer dans le top dix dans pires journées de sa vie. Il n'aurait plus manqué que Voldemort revienne et il aurait tout gagné. Le brun entendit ses amis aller se coucher les uns après les autres.

Les heures s'égrenaient lentement et Harry ne faisait que se retourner sans parvenir à s'endormir. Il détestait ça. N'y tenant plus, il se redressa et s'habilla distraitement. Le silence du dortoir était simplement perturbé par les ronflements de ses camarades. Harry s'éclipsa discrètement. Dans la salle commune le feu continuait de se consumer tranquillement, quelques cendres encore rouges dans l'âtre. Il y avait encore son parchemin et ses plumes sur une des tables, un peu à l'écart des autres. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Il sortit dans le couloir, occultant les récriminations de la Grosse Dame qui n'appréciait pas d'être réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit si ce n'était pas une urgence.

Harry se mit à marcher dans les couloirs déserts d'un pas régulier. Il aimait particulièrement déambuler durant les heures sombres où tout prenait un autre aspect. Non pas qu'il recherche délibérément l'insomnie mais lorsqu'elle était là il ne la combattait pas et en profitait. Harry ne prenait plus sa cape d'invisibilité à présent car elle la gênait trop dans ses déplacements. Il préférait nettement pouvoir observer le ciel étoilé, les pierres assombries, la forêt éclairée par la lune, sans avoir un morceau de tissu devant les yeux. Au besoin il avait sa carte des Maraudeurs dans la poche même s'il ne la sortait plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Avec la guerre il avait appris à être sur ses gardes et se faisait moins surprendre par les professeurs ou les fantômes, à quelques exceptions près.

Le jeune sorcier se laissa dériver au gré de ses envies et des escaliers capricieux. Il entendait parfois quelques occupants de tableau marmonner sur son passage mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Sa main passait en une caresse sur les pierres rugueuses, entamées par le temps, sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention. A force il aurait presque pu se déplacer les yeux fermés. En fonction des odeurs, des sensations sur sa peau, des fourmillements de la magie sur lui, il savait tout à fait où il se trouvait et où aller en tout précision. Aucun risque de se prendre un mur même dans les endroits les plus sombres. Harry était persuadé qu'aucun élève ne connaissait le château autant que lui.

Le Gryffondor se posa sur une des grandes fenêtres sur sixième étage. Il aimait particulièrement la vue qu'il avait de ce point là. Bien que ce soit le début de l'automne il faisait encore chaud et la fraicheur nocturne n'était pas suffisante pour que retombe la température. Harry n'était vêtu que d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc classique et pourtant il sentait une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Son regard dériva sur la Forêt Interdite qui semblait vraiment mal porter son nom à cet instant. Il y avait comme une impression de calme sous la pleine lune. Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola, bientôt suivie par un Sombral qui s'éleva un peu avant de replonger sous le couvert des arbres. Un arbre bougea plusieurs mètres sur la gauche comme animé par une brise unique et puissante. Sur la droite, de la fumée s'élevait encore de la cheminée d'Hagrid et une des fenêtres était allumée. Celui-ci devait sûrement être en train de se faire un autre de ses thés aromatisés, à l'alcool de préférence, avant d'aller se coucher. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il pense à aller lui rendre visite avant la fin de la semaine, pas question que le demi-géant pense qu'il ne voulait plus le voir.

Harry se détacha de la vue et se rendit dans le parc. Là il commença à faire le tour du lac, les yeux fixés sur la surface lisse de l'eau. La lune se reflétait parfaitement au centre. Etrangement rien ne venait troubler l'étendue sombre. Chaque étoile se voyait parfaitement sur le miroir liquide. Harry se dit en rigolant qu'en fait il ne servait à rien de se tordre le cou durant les cours d'astronomie et qu'il suffisait de baisser les yeux vers le lac. Surtout si le temps était aussi dégagé que cette nuit.

Pris d'une impulsion subite Harry se mit en caleçon. Il jeta un coup d'œil au château mais aucune fenêtre ne semblait allumer, et piqua une tête dans le lac. L'eau était froide, sans être glacée. Le jeune homme eut un frisson qui lui remonta le long du corps. Pour se réchauffer il entreprit de faire quelques brasses. Il savait pourtant très bien toutes les bestioles qui se cachaient sous la surface mais espérait que celles-ci dormaient ou du moins le laisseraient tranquille. Il finit en se mettant sur le dos, les yeux fixes sur la nuit noire et ne pensant pus à rien. Il se sentait tellement bien à cet instant, totalement isolé du reste du monde et en parfaite harmonie avec la nature. Il hésita même quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la rive. Une fois sorti il se jeta distraitement un sort de séchage histoire de ne pas tomber malade, bien que certaines mèches de cheveux encore mouillées gouttent sur son tee-shirt.

De là où il était le château de Poudlard apparaissait comme une imposante masse sombre. Les tours se détachaient très nettement sur le ciel étoilé, s'étirant vers la lune. C'était étrange comme sentiment pour le jeune gryffon de savoir que cet endroit avait été sa maison pendant tant d'années et que celle-ci était la dernière.

Harry prit son temps pour remonter. Sa petite plongée l'avait assez fatigué pour qu'il soit sur de s'endormir une fois couché. Quelque part la journée n'était pas si terrible ou du moins elle finissait très bien. Le jeune sorcier ne se sentait plus tendu ni stressé. Il pensait déjà ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain. A savoir questionner encore Seamus, plus gentiment cette fois, et lui prouver son soutien, finir ses parchemins et pourquoi pas un petit vol au dessus du terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de Ron. Penser à ce super programme mit du baume au cœur d'Harry. Ça rattrapait complètement cette journée pourrie qu'il venait de vivre.

Cet état de bonheur simple prit brutalement fin alors que le brun était au troisième étage. Il sentit un courant d'air dans son dos mais alors qu'il allait se retourner une voix le coupa d'un ton sec :

- Mr Potter. J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication quant à votre présence en ces lieux à cette heure fort avancée de la nuit.

- Professeur Snape !

C'était malheureusement une des seules personnes encore capable de surprendre Harry. Son passé d'espion lui avait laissé certaines habitudes et une capacité à se déplacer sans faire le moindre bruit. Une aptitude qu'il mettait à profit pour terroriser ses élèves. Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait du regarder la carte avant de remonter les couloirs, histoire de se faire un parcours sûr. Et maintenant il ne pouvait que regretter sans rien dire. Il pouvait bien tenter de riposter mais face à Snape c'était totalement inutile. Il avait là une occasion en or d'ôter des points à la maison adverse et de se passer les nerfs sur son élève honni alors rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

- Puisque je vois que vous n'avez rien à répondre, poursuivit-il, je vais donc ôter vingt points à la maison Gryffondor. Et je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous rendre au plus vite à votre dortoir. J'espère que votre cervelle de gryffon saura au moins retrouver son chemin sans se perdre

- Je ne vous… Bien professeur.

Après tout, à quoi bon se battre, à part se voir encore ôter des points et se prendre une réprimande de la part d'Hermione le lendemain matin. Il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec son professeur de potions. A la place il tourna les talons, faisant voler quelques rares gouttes de ses cheveux et courut presque le long du couloir. Il emprunta un passage secret afin de revenir plus vite dans son dortoir et être sur de ne plus avoir d'ennuis. Il du quand même batailler un bon moment avec le tableau pour pouvoir entrer car elle refusait d'ouvrir à l'opportun même s'il avait le bon mot de passe. Il fallut que le brun la menace de la lacérer à coups de couteaux la prochaine fois si elle n'ouvrait pas vite.

Harry se précipita sous la chaleur rassurante de ses draps. Hallucinant comme seul Snape pouvait lui faire baisser le moral. Cette sale chauve-souris des cachots était vraiment un fléau dans l'école. Il aurait dû prendre sa retraite après avoir réussi à survivre à la guerre. Après tout il avait déjà donné. Et bien que le jeune sorcier reconnaisse que sans son ainé il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit encore en vie, il aurait quand même espéré un peu de changement à la rentrée. A la place de ça, c'était presque pire. Non pas qu'il veuille des louanges éternelles, des remerciements sans fin ou autres conneries du genre qu'il ne supportait absolument pas, un semblant de paix ce serait pas mal. Juste être considéré comme les autres élèves ce serait largement suffisant.

Au final Harry avait passé une mauvaise journée, si on faisait le calcul. Il s'endormit sur la pensée que demain ne pourrait pas être pire.

**Le premier chapitre sert juste à poser le décor bien entendu ! **

**Alors ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews et ceux qui se sont inscrits pour suivre ma fic. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. **

**Comme promis voici le 2****e**** chapitre. **

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Chapitre 2**

Au réveil Harry comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Le sortilège de malchance devait durer longtemps, c'était pas possible autrement. Il devrait vérifier, Hermione aurait très certainement un livre à ce sujet.

Ou alors son énorme mal de crâne avait une autre origine. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en grommelant.

- Et bah tu vas encore être agréable aujourd'hui, constata Ron.

- Ils font la paire avec Seamus, intervint Dean avec un sourire.

Les deux concernés grommelèrent d'une même voix sans échanger un regard. Pendant que le rouquin partait sous la douche, Harry se mit à fouiller dans sa malle à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Un jean foncé et un petit tee-shirt noir à manches longues firent l'affaire et en quelques secondes, plus un sort d'habillage, le problème était réglé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco passait des heures devant son placard, selon les rumeurs du moins, tous les matins à choisir ses vêtements avec précision, essayant parfois plusieurs combinaisons avant de se décider. Puis il y avait l'étape de la coiffure, des accessoires ou d'autres trucs du même genre. Alors que pour Harry c'était bien plus simple. Et la brosse n'approchait ses cheveux qu'en de rares occasions, sinon les ébouriffer de la main suffisait.

De fait cinq minutes plus tard Harry était dans la salle commune et attendait ses amis. Etonnamment Hermione prenait moins de temps que les hommes. Enfin elle se levait plus tôt surtout mais ne le disait pas. Pour le moment ils étaient assis tranquillement sur les énormes sièges devant l'âtre de la cheminée.

Sacs sur l'épaule, le petit groupe de Gryffondors descendit enfin vingt minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle où les élèves encore là étaient plutôt silencieux. Quelques têtes se levèrent à leur arrivée avant de retourner à leur repas. Harry était assez content de ceci. Il n'y avait plus les regards fascinés quand il entrait dans une pièce, il n'entendait plus autant de murmures sur son passage. Il restait le Survivant bien entendu et maintenant plus grand sorcier encore vivant pourtant il avait réussi à faire admettre à tous qu'il ne devait pas sa réussite à lui seul et qu'il ne voulait aucun honneur. Ou alors tous devaient recevoir la même chose. Ce que le Ministère avait refusé. Donc Harry avait coupé net toute négociation et n'acceptait pas qu'on lui en reparle. Et dès la rentrée il avait prévenu toute l'école qu'il refusait tout traitement de faveur et admirateurs. Au risque de se recevoir un des nombreux sorts qu'il avait appris sur le tas. Ça avait calmé les ardeurs.

Bon il ne savait pas mais des fans-clubs avaient été créés et restaient bien secrets, histoire de pouvoir perdurer encore un peu. Par contre en ce qui concernait le monde extérieur c'était un peu plus compliqué. Harry n'ouvrait plus aucune lettre de groupies, sérieuses ou non. Parfois il se demandait même s'il ne devrait pas prendre son petit-déjeuner directement dans la cuisine, afin d'éviter tous les hiboux. Et ça ne diminuait pas avec le temps.

- Harry, tu devrais manger un peu plus…

Le dénommé leva la tête pour se retrouver face aux yeux quelque peu énervés de son amie.

- Non mais sérieusement, poursuivit la jeune sorcière. Ça fait au moins dix minutes que tu joues avec ton bout de pain. Et tu as à peine mangé ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette.

- Pas faim…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tu as besoin de te remplumer alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger un peu plus.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Neville en profita pour lui enfourner une tartine beurrée.

- Je te conseille de l'écouter, lui murmura son ami en lui tapotant l'épaule. Elle fait ça pour ton bien tu sais.

Le brun acquiesça en mangeant tranquillement. Sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Hermione il se servit un peu de porridge qui se força à avaler. Il n'avait jamais été un gros mangeur, tout le contraire de Ron, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il se permettait quelques petits plaisirs culinaires par moment et c'était tout. D'ailleurs il espérait que Ron n'avait pas encore remarqué le paquet de chocolat planqué dans le dortoir, il tenait à le faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

Ce n'est qu'une fois Hermione pleinement rassurée qu'ils purent tous sortir de table et aller en cours, même si Ron serait bien resté encore un peu. Quelque part Harry était heureux de voir qu'elle préférait rester là pour qu'il mange plutôt que courir pour ne pas louper le début des cours. Elle n'était pas méchante, juste un peu envahissante. Harry eut un petit sourire en la suivant.

**XXX  
**

La journée se passa à peu près normalement en fin de compte, bien que Harry ait toujours un horrible mal de tête. Il était passé à l'infirmerie bien sûr mais la potion donnée par Mme Pomfresh n'avait eu aucun effet. Il s'en doutait un peu, ayant acquis une plus grande résistance aux potions, surtout les plus basiques depuis la guerre. Bon ça avait aussi un avantage, comme le fait que ses amis ne versaient plus des potions bizarres et souvent inconnues dans son verre sans qu'il le remarque, pour savoir ce qui se passerait. Quoique ce ne fût pas un bon exemple, en fait ils avaient plutôt redoublé d'efforts pour savoir ce qui fonctionnait ou pas. Harry ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il avait pu ingurgité sans s'en rendre compte. Et il ne poserait jamais la question !

Harry avait avancé la plupart de ses devoirs et profitait donc d'une pause bien méritée avec Ron. Ils avaient obtenu l'autorisation de Miss Bibine pour emprunter le terrain de Quidditch pendant un moment. Histoire de se réhabituer avant d'organiser les sélections pour la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch. Il avait repris son rôle de capitaine cette année encore. Et il faudrait travailler dur pour pouvoir battre Serpentard lors du premier match.

Il avait enfourché son Eclair de Feu et sans attendre s'était envolé avec ravissement. De son côté Ron avait pris son nouveau Nimbus 2000, cadeau de remerciement de Fred et George après que leur frère leur ait servi de cobayes pour les nouvelles farces et attrapes durant tout l'été. Il s'en était d'ailleurs fallu de peu que Ron ne reste violet pour la rentrée, heureusement les jumeaux avaient trouvé la solution juste à temps. Il y avait juste des bulles qui sortaient parfois de sa bouche quand il parlait mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Le balai était donc une maigre consolation pour tout ce qu'il avait du endurer.

Les deux amis commencèrent par faire quelques tours de terrain à vitesse modérée. Puis Ron prit une soudaine accélération, se pencha un peu plus sur son balai et dépassa Harry par la droite, frôlant presque le gradin.

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, le nargua-t-il en se retournant à peine.

Evidemment il n'avait aucune chance et il rit quand, faussement vexé, Harry poussa son balai à pleine puissance et frôla le rouquin, menaçant de le faire tomber.

Ils se poursuivirent un instant, savourant l'air qui fouettait leur visage, se rapprochant le plus possible des gradins, histoire de sentir l'adrénaline s'installer dans leurs veines. Puis Harry alla prendre un souaffle dans le local. Ils enchainèrent alors les passes plus ou moins hautes et en mouvement. Ron se plaça ensuite devant les gros cerceaux et Harry tentait de marquer en alternant feintes et lancers directs. Au final Ron s'en sortait mieux qu'avant même si ce n'était pas encore parfait. Le fait d'avoir participé à la guerre, et gagné, lui avait permis de retrouver un peu de confiance en lui. Encore un peu d'entraînement et Ron serait inattaquable sur un terrain.

Harry finit en accomplissant quelques figures au centre du terrain. Il aimait cette sensation quand il volait. De sentir le vide en dessous de lui, le vent dans ses cheveux et le balai vibrer sous lui, le mettait dans une joie indescriptible. Il s'était toujours senti libre sur un balai, quand seul le manche en bois entre ses jambes importait. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rester à jamais dans les cieux, y passer sa vie. Il oubliait tous ses soucis dans ces moments.

Même si ceux-ci se rappelaient à lui de manière plus ou moins rapide. Et là ils semblaient avoir pris la voie express : Ginny était assise dans les gradins. Ron semblait l'avoir vue et lui envoya un regard de soutien.

Ils mirent pied à terre et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

- Ça va aller ? demanda le rouquin

- Il va bien falloir y passer de toute manière. Mais…

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il hésitait à se confier. Il ne voulait pas blesser Ron, il s'agissait de sa sœur après tout. Mais lui laisser de faux espoirs n'était pas non plus une solution envisageable. Rien qu'à l'idée de la conversation qu'il allait avoir, le brun avait une boule au ventre. A ses côtés Ron lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le rassura t-il.

- Pourtant je vais la blesser. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix mais tout de même. Et il s'agit de ta sœur, je…

- Justement. C'est sûr, elle va pas être super heureuse pour le coup mais c'est mieux comme ça. Elle finira bien par trouver quelqu'un. C'est mieux qu'être malheureuse toute sa vie en courant après une illusion. De même pour toi.

Harry s'arrêta net en regardant son ami les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ? demanda Ron, un peu inquiet.

- Non… Mais ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire quelque chose d'intelligent et réfléchi. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait du vrai Ron ? Dites le moi tout de suite !

- Salopard ! Démerde-toi puisque c'est comme ça !

Harry se mit à rire en voyant l'air outré de Ron et se mit à son niveau pour entrer dans les vestiaires.

- Mais non je déconne, dit Harry en souriant. Je sais bien que c'est Hermione qui t'a jeté un sort ce matin afin de te rendre plus sensible et intelligent.

- Tu vas t'en prendre une ! Viens ici !

Ron se mit à le poursuivre avec une serviette roulée pour essayer de le fouetter. Les deux Gryffondors se battirent un long moment avant que Harry, essoufflé, n'immobilise le rouquin d'un sort.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné, tu n'es pas le bouffe-tout sans cervelle et sans compassion que tout le monde connaît ! Ok, j'ai rien dit, ajouta t-il en voyant le regard furieux. C'est bon je me calme. Avec tout ça je suis encore plus en sueur, t'es chiant !

Il libéra Ron et alla se passer sous la douche. Harry avait envie de la faire durer le plus longtemps possible ou même de s'y noyer afin de ne pas voir Ginny. Il traina aussi un peu en s'habillant, pliant ses affaires avec un soin qu'il n'avait pas d'ordinaire. Il proposa même à Ron de ranger les deux balais dans le local prévu à cet effet.

Il finit par se mettre une claque mentale. Il était un Gryffondor après tout, il devait faire preuve de courage, de bravoure et affronter toutes les épreuves qui se présentaient à lui. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, il avait presque envie de retourner se battre avec des Mangemorts plutôt que devoir discuter avec une fille. Au moins il savait à quoi s'attendre avec eux et savait comment riposter.

Il était à peine sorti du stade que Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec une Gryffondor rousse.

- Oh Harry c'était magnifique ! minauda t-elle. Tu es vraiment trop fort sur un balai ! Il n'y a pas meilleur que toi.

- Ginny… Tu devrais arrêter

- Oui je comprends tu dois être fatigué après ta longue journée et ta séance de vol. On va rentrer. Et…

Ginny faisait déjà mine de partir en prenant le bras de Harry mais celui-ci la retint et la remit face à lui.

- Non je ne parle pas de ça. Tu devrais arrêter de me courir après. Je… Tu sais je te considère comme une sœur.

- Mais… Tu m'as embrassée ! Et…

- C'était une erreur et…

Harry se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'avoir gaffé.

- Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit-il en passant la main sur son front. Tu n'étais pas une erreur, c'est moi qui ai fait une erreur. Je n'ai pas… J'ai apprécié ces moments avec toi oui mais je ne t'aime pas, enfin plus… Je suis… Disons que ce n'est plus pareil… Je ne peux pas, plus… Il y a eu autre chose, et puis non… C'est passé et je… Plus, pas… Je suis en train de m'embrouiller là.

Le Survivant s'arrêta et se força à se calmer et respirer plus calmement. En face Ginny avait les yeux grands ouverts et retenait son souffle, priant Merlin que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pensait. Mais déjà Harry reprenait :

- En clair ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'il ne pourra plus jamais y avoir de « nous ».

- C'est une rupture c'est ça ?

- Non… parce que ça fait longtemps que l'on n'est plus un couple.

C'était dur à dire mais Harry se sentait soulagé maintenant que c'était sorti. Ginny de son côté essayait de se remettre. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le seul homme qu'elle ait vraiment aimé, malgré tous les petits amis qu'elle avait pu avoir, venait quand même de lui dire que ce ne serait jamais possible. La tristesse finit pas être remplacée par de la rage.

- C'est qui ?

- De quoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu me dis ça c'est que tu es attiré par quelqu'un ! Et je veux savoir qui ?

- Personne je t'assure. C'est juste que je ne veux pas te voir gâcher ton temps et ta jeunesse à poursuivre une chimère. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien et…

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, le coupa Ginny.

- Mais arrête, s'emporta Harry. Je ne peux, et ne veux, pas être avec toi ! C'est tout ! Tu es une sœur et j'espère vraiment que tu pourras être heureuse.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Harry partit. Il fut surpris de voir Ron l'attendre quelques mètres plus loin.

- C'est bon ?

- C'est fait, fut la seule chose que le brun put dire

- Ok. T'en fais pas pour elle, elle s'en remettra. Bon, on va manger, le diner a déjà du être servi.

Une fois installé à table, Harry pensa enfin à autre chose.

Alors que le repas était presque fini, le jeune sorcier vit Seamus se lever et sortir de table. Il décida donc de le suivre afin de lui parler. Il rattrapa l'Irlandais alors que celui-ci arrivait au deuxième étage et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Bon explique maintenant.

- Y'a rien à expliquer.

- Ecoute Seam, je suis pas là pour te faire chier. Aucun de nous. Nous ce qu'on veut c'est t'aider. Alors accepte de nous parler merde !

- Bien sûr c'est facile pour toi de dire ça, s'emporta Seamus. Tu as tout le monde à tes pieds, il te suffit juste de claquer des doigts. Tout le monde t'aime toi !

- Donc c'est une histoire de cœur.

Le visage de Seamus se ferma d'un coup. Il se libéra de la poigne de son ami et partit d'un pas décidé. Harry avait dit ça juste comme ça mais apparemment il avait visé juste.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione qui venait de surgir dans son dos.

- A ce que j'ai compris, Seamus est amoureux. Après de qui et pourquoi ça le met dans cet état, aucune idée !

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le découvrir, annonça Hermione.

A ses côtés, gâteau en main, Ron acquiesça.

**XXX**

Harry lutta autant que possible. Il se retournait dans son lit, se pelotonnait sous la couette, se roulait en boule mais rien n'y faisait, il avait envie de se lever et de faire un tour dans les couloirs. Il savait pertinemment que le sommeil ne viendrait pas mais s'obstinait à garder les yeux fermés.

Il finit par abdiquer aux alentours de minuit et se leva. En revanche cette fois il regarda la carte des Maraudeurs avant de partir. Snape était dans ses quartiers mais rien ne garantissait qu'il allait y rester. Miss Teigne par contre n'était pas très loin du portrait de La Grosse Dame, il fallait donc ruser pour sortir sans risque. Les autres professeurs ou fantômes étaient en mouvement mais ne représentaient pas de danger.

Harry laissa donc passer quelques minutes avant de descendre du dortoir. Il fut surpris de trouver un élève de première année endormi dans un des gros fauteuils juste devant le feu. Le brun fit apparaître une fine couverture qui alla se poser sur le jeune garçon. Puis il passa par l'ouverture du tableau.

Cette fois il monta droit à la tour d'Astronomie. Là il y avait une haute terrasse accessible à tout moment. Harry s'y allongea un instant. Il faisait déjà un peu plus frais que la nuit d'avant mais cela restait tout à fait supportable. Si ce n'était les pierres froides qu'il sentait dans son dos, le jeune sorcier se serait cru en train de flotter dans l'espace infini. Les bras croisés sous la tête il écouta tous les bruits de la nuit. Un bruissement d'ailes le fit d'ailleurs de redresser pour tomber face à sa chouette blanche.

- Hedwige, s'exclama Harry, ravi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le rapace lui mordilla le bout du doigt. Puis elle cria un peu en plantant ses prunelles dorées dans celles du jeune sorcier. Harry la caressa doucement.

- Tu as senti que j'étais ici, c'est ça. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

Harry se rassit en tailleur pendant qu'Hedwige se posait entre ses genoux, fermant les yeux de bonheur. Ils restèrent un bon moment tous les deux ainsi, chacun appréciant pleinement ce moment privé.

Avant de partir Harry prit sa chouette sur le bras et se posa au bord de la terrasse :

- Va chasser maintenant. Puis retourne dans la volière, tu y seras mieux.

Hedwige étira ses longues ailes blanches qui ressortaient encore plus claires à cause de l'éclat de la lune, et s'enfonça dans la nuit sombre. Harry la perdit vite de vue mais continua de fixer un instant le ciel. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son rapace, même dans la Forêt Interdite elle ne craignait rien et trouverait très vite de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

Toujours pas fatigué, Harry descendit quelques étages. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et il se dit qu'un petit tour aux cuisines ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Il se mit donc à trottiner dans les couloirs, changeant parfois de direction quand il sentait ou entendait un professeur passer. Il faillit se retrouver piégé par Peeves au quatrième étage mais heureusement Rusard passa à ce moment là et permit au Survivant de s'enfuir. Il croisa même Draco qui cherchait sûrement un mauvais coup à faire ou un élève à qui il pourrait retirer des points, ce qu'il adorait particulièrement faire depuis qu'il était préfet-en-chef. D'ailleurs Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait nommé lui.

Presque arrivé au premier étage Harry allait sortir sa carte afin de vérifier si la voie était libre quand il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il s'empressa donc d'enfoncer le parchemin au fond de sa poche arrière avant de se retourner et de tomber nez à nez avec des cheveux graisseux et des yeux d'onyx.

- Merde, pensa Harry en un éclair.

- Tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là, dit Snape en affichant un sourire satisfait. Ne serait-ce pas Mr Potter de nouveau ? Etes-vous donc somnambule ?

- Non je…

- Je ne veux pas entendre vos lamentables excuses. Ça fera donc cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est totalement injuste !

- Vous êtes dans les couloirs à une heure avancée de la nuit, il me semble donc au contraire que c'est tout à fait normal.

- Mais je…

- Autre chose à ajouter Mr Potter ?

- Oui ! Cela aurait été un de vos Serpentards vous l'auriez vous même raccompagné dans les dortoirs et il n'aurait rien eu. Sous prétexte que je suis un Gryffondor et que j'ai un nom qui ne vous revient pas, vous ôtez des points à tour de bras ! Y'en a marre là ! Vous êtes vraiment un chieur né, un salopard de première !

Harry avait explosé mais les mots se bloquèrent au fond de sa gorge quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. En face Snape avait l'air vraiment furieux, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Sale petit morveux, siffla t-il. Je ne vous permets pas ! Puisque je vois que vous ôter des points ne suffit pas, je pense qu'une autre retenue en début de semaine vous apprendra le respect. Et n'oubliez pas de venir demain. A l'heure sinon il vous en cuira. Maintenant déguerpissez.

Harry voulut un instant suivre son envie de continuer sa descente en direction des cuisines. Mais il se dit que c'était prendre de trop gros risques et il préféra remonter dans le dortoir. Par contre, une fois bien installé au chaud dans son lit il n'avait absolument pas sommeil. Et c'est donc les yeux grands ouverts qu'il laissa passer les minutes.

**XXX**

- Ah un zombie !

- Ron, rappelle-moi de te tuer quand je serais assez réveillé pour savoir où j'ai mis ma baguette.

C'est à peine si Harry avait ouvert les yeux avant de se redresser. Ron hésita à le guider jusqu'à la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse s'habiller. Puis il se dit que c'était un peu trop tenter sa chance, Harry avait de bons réflexes. Pendant ce temps Dean se retenait de rire. Aucun garçon du dortoir n'osait approcher le Survivant dans ces moments-là, il avait tendance à lancer un sort et réfléchir ensuite. Neville n'avait pas pu s'asseoir durant toute une journée à cause de ça.

En vérité Harry n'avait surtout aucune envie de se lever. Il avait sa retenue avec Snape le soir même et savait que son petit éclat de la nuit dernière n'allait pas rester impuni.

Il fut incapable de se concentrer durant la journée, devenant plus blanc à chaque minute.

- Tu sais Harry ce n'est pas bien grave, tenta de le rassurer Hermione. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as une retenue avec lui.

- Pas pour ça que c'est plus simple, maugréa le Survivant.

Le soir c'est en trainant des pieds que le brun se rendit aux cachots. Quand il entra il trouva son professeur assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées.

- Bien, au moins vous êtes à l'heure, chose étonnante au vu votre cerveau atrophié. Le cours de cinquième année vient de se terminer et tous les chaudrons sont encore à leur place. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de tous les nettoyer et ce le plus rapidement possible, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que m'occuper de vous.

Bon, c'était pénible mais habituel, songea Harry. Pendant que Snape commençait à corriger ses copies, le jeune sorcier se dirigea vers le chaudron le plus au fond de la classe. La soirée allait être longue.

A force Harry prit le coup de main et se mit à songer à autre chose pendant qu'il accomplissait sa besogne. Quelque part il était surpris de n'avoir que ça à faire. Il s'attendait à pire à vrai dire, quelque chose de plus humiliant ou du moins à avoir Snape sur le dos, le rabaissant à chaque seconde qui passait. Mais là il était à son bureau et ne levait même pas le regard vers son élève. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou craindre une réplique plus virulente à un moment où il ne s'y attendrait pas.

Il resta donc sur ses gardes jusqu'à la fin. Pourtant au bout de trois heures, il avait presque fini le dernier chaudron et rien n'était arrivé. Harry secoua la tête. Il redoutait ce que Snape pouvait lui faire et là alors qu'il n'y avait rien il s'en plaignait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, c'était pas possible autrement. Tout en réfléchissant à cette constatation Harry mit fin à son travail et se redressa pour faire face à son professeur. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête.

- Vous pouvez partir. N'oubliez pas que vous avez cours de potions ce lundi en commun avec les Serpentards et une autre retenue le soir à 20h. Maintenant déguerpissez vite fait.

Pas besoin qu'on lui répète, Harry était déjà dehors. Pour une fois il était vraiment fatigué et ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire une promenade dans les couloirs. Il remettrait ça au lendemain.

Harry fit de drôles de rêve durant la nuit, se réveillant assez souvent mais n'arrivait jamais à s'en rappeler. Sa nuit fut vraiment mauvaise et sa tête au réveil n'était pas mieux.

**Voilà la fin de la mise en place (je sais c'est long, mais utile, du moins pour moi). Le 3****e**** chapitre va permettre le rapprochement entre nos deux têtes de mules (à savoir Harry et Severus ^^). **

**A dans 15 jours **

**Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**J'adore ce chapitre. Ça a été un des plus rapides à écrire. **

**Et ça permet un petit rapprochement entre nos deux héros, même si ce n'est pas encore fait (sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ^^)**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 3 :**

- Potter ! Encore vous !

Le dénommé leva les yeux vers le plafond, maudissant toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait.

Une semaine était passée. Harry avait accompli son autre retenue, il avait souffert de la tonne de devoirs à faire et pleuré devant l'autre tonne qui l'attendait, il avait volé avec Ron et avait subi une Hermione stressée. Seamus s'était encore plus renfermé et ne parlait plus qu'à Dean, et encore seulement à certains moments. Ils avaient aussi fait une petite soirée improvisée dans le dortoir et, bien alcoolisé, Neville avait laissé entendre que Luna ne le laissait pas tout à fait indifférent. Et durant toute la semaine Harry avait pu aller librement dans les couloirs sans rencontrer personne. Et là il avait malheureusement baissé sa garde. Forcément, il fallait qu'il tombe sur son cher professeur de potions. Ce mec avait du mettre un traceur quelque part sur lui pour être sûr de le prendre sur le vif à tous les coups !

- Quelle est votre pathétique excuse cette fois-ci ? poursuivit Snape.

- Allez-y, ôtez des points à Gryffondor, mettez-moi en retenue !

La voix du Survivant était plutôt lasse et il affichait une vraie tête de blasé alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Snape haussa un sourcil.

- D'où vient cette impertinence ?

- Non mais de toute façon, c'est comme ça que ça va se finir, alors je prends les devants maintenant. Vous irez vous coucher plus vite.

- Je ne supporterai pas un tel comportement ! Vous êtes bien comme votre…

- Ah non ça suffit là ! le coupa Harry en haussant la voix. Y'en a marre ! C'est toujours la même rengaine. Mon père ne m'a pas élevé, je ne le connais même pas, hormis par ce que les autres m'en disent. Et vous entendre me rabâchez sans cesse que je lui ressemble, soit disant d'ailleurs, ne fait que me rappeler que je ne le connaitrai jamais ! Trouvez-vous une nouvelle phase fétiche à me balancer et foutez-moi la paix avec mon géniteur. Et avec mon parrain aussi tant qu'on y est tiens. Me fera des vacances…

L'ancien espion resta bouche bée face à cet éclat, bien qu'il n'en fit rien paraitre. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. L'idée que son élève honni souffre de cette comparaison ne l'avait jamais effleuré même si en y réfléchissant un peu c'était tout à fait logique. On ne cessait de lui répéter qui étaient ses parents mais lui ne le saurait jamais vraiment. Et surtout il ne saurait jamais ce qu'ils étaient en tant que parents justement. On lui avait volé tout ça.

Severus reprit contenance et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine

- Cela étant dit, vous êtes tout de même hors de votre dortoir à une heure avancée de la nuit.

- Ah mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

Le professeur de potions n'en revenait vraiment pas. Le jeune sorcier avait totalement changé après la fin de la guerre. Celui qui s'écrasait tout le temps, qui acceptait tout sans jamais rien dire s'était affirmé depuis la rentrée. Il avait aussi grandi et avait pris des formes bien plus prononcées. Maintenant on le prenait un peu plus au sérieux qu'avant. Severus n'était pas aussi borné qu'on voulait le croire et reconnaissait volontiers les qualités d'une personne, même s'il détestait la personne en question. C'est juste qu'il ne le montrait pas tout simplement. Et il était plutôt heureux de voir que Potter n'hésitait plus à se défendre et à dire ce qu'il pensait. Il avait même un petit côté rebelle qui n'était pas déplaisant du tout, bien au contraire. Pourtant là il dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu penser. Il était presque sans gêne, mais pas dans le sens négatif du terme.

Il se permit un fin sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus pour Harry.

- Bien. Nous disions donc dix points en moins pour cette balade nocturne. Et dix de plus pour insubordination. Maintenant filez !

Snape regarda son élève disparaître d'un pas tranquille puis, secouant la tête, regagna ses propres appartements.

Harry se coucha mais ne s'endormit pas de suite. Il était assez soulagé d'avoir enfin dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il savait que Snape ferait attention à présent. Il avait beau être un véritable salaud il n'était pas non plus sadique à ce point et il n'aimait pas faire souffrir de cette manière. En fait, durant la guerre Harry avait découvert qui était véritablement son professeur de potions. A savoir un homme blessé à qui personne n'avait donné sa chance, ce qui l'avait rendu amer. Pas étonnant qu'il ait du mal à se montrer aimable envers quiconque mais le jeune sorcier avait bien compris que c'était son moyen de se protéger. Bon, ça restait quand même une véritable plaie et un piètre professeur mais ce n'était plus pareil. Bien que des deux côtés, ils agissaient comme si c'était le cas.

Alors qu'il se retournait une énième fois dans son lit, Harry percuta une chose importante. Snape ne lui avait retiré que peu de points en définitif, du moins en tenant compte du fait qu'il était l'élève qu'il détestait le plus et un Gryffondor. Et il ne lui avait absolument pas tenu rigueur de son changement de ton, il n'avait pas donné de retenue, pas proférer de menaces. Quelque part, cela prouvait à Harry qu'il avait eu raison de se lâcher et il se dit que ça pouvait peut-être améliorer les choses entre eux deux.

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée positive.

**XXX**

- Harry dépêche-toi un peu !

- Tu sais Mione, la bibliothèque ne va pas s'envoler ou disparaître si on arrive dans dix minutes plutôt que cinq.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir mais le brun fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il avait sacrifié sa virée en balai pour faire plaisir à son amie. Et aussi pour avancer un peu ses devoirs mais c'était secondaire. En arrivant enfin dans le sanctuaire de la jeune sorcière ils croisèrent Draco assis à une table non loin mais qui ne releva pas la tête quand ils passèrent. Cette séance de travail promettait d'être calme cette fois. Ils lancèrent leur sac sur une table libre, se récoltant au passage un regard noir de la part de Mme Pince qui se mit à les surveiller discrètement. Pendant que les deux garçons sortaient leurs affaires Hermione alla chercher plusieurs livres pour les aider. Quand elle revint elle avait les bras tellement chargés qu'on ne la voyait même plus derrière. Elle laissa tout tomber sur la table, faisant sursauter ceux aux alentours ainsi que Ron qui avait déjà plongé son nez dans son parchemin.

Harry avait un mal fou à se concentrer. Son regard dérivait plus souvent vers les grandes fenêtres et s'imaginait sur son balai. Ou alors il fixait tout simplement une étagère de vieux livres sans songer à quelque chose de précis. Hermione était obligé de le rappeler à l'ordre régulièrement et vérifier ce qu'il écrivait.

Ils furent rejoints par Luna, cette fois avec une grosse barrette rayée noire et jaune et des franges noires sur ses cheveux blonds.

- Pour éviter que les Crafarolles ne rentrent dans la tête, expliqua t-elle calmement comme si tout était normal.

Personne n'osa demander ce qu'était des Crafarolles et en fait personne ne voulait vraiment le savoir. Luna était peut-être une des seules que la guerre n'avait pas changée. Hormis son regard qui s'assombrissait parfois, elle restait la même fille un peu lunaire mais vraiment attachante. Elle était spéciale mais pas méchante. Elle aida même Harry sur son devoir de Sortilèges car elle adorait vraiment cette matière et y excellait. Le brun en profita pour glisser que Neville semblait montrer quelques difficultés et qu'un peu d'aide serait utile. Ce à quoi Luna répondit avec un grand sourire qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de lui donner des cours. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard entendu que se lança le trio de Gryffondors.

Puis la jeune fille de Serdaigle dût se rendre à ses propres cours et laissa donc ses aînés se débrouiller avec leurs rouleaux de parchemins qui semblaient ensorcelés pour ne jamais être remplis.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand ils quittèrent enfin la bibliothèque, exténués mais content d'eux. Harry se retourna pour parler à ses deux amis plus en arrière, tout en continuant d'avancer et percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il allait s'excuser cependant les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il allait prendre pour son grade rien que pour avoir bousculé Snape dans un couloir. Le professeur le toisa de haut, car même si son élève avait grandi, il gardait l'avantage en taille.

- Potter ! Pouvez-vous éviter de ressembler à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et regarder un peu devant vous quand vous marchez ? Ou est-ce trop demander à votre cerveau limité ?

- Cela ne se reproduira plus… professeur.

- Je l'espère pour vous.

Sans rien ajouter, Snape s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque, faisant claquer sa cape derrière lui et laissant les Gryffondors la bouche grande ouverte.

- Alors là !

- Quoi ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Snape qui fait une remarque désobligeante mais n'enlève pas de points, je n'avais jamais vu ça, constata Ron. C'est pourtant pas son genre. Surtout à toi !

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas bien grave, on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Bon, on y va ?

Harry se demanda un instant s'il devait leur parler de sa discussion mouvementée avec leur professeur de potions la nuit dernière. Puis il se dit que ça n'avait sûrement aucun rapport avec cette générosité passagère. Et s'il disait à Hermione qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs la nuit plutôt que dormir, il était bon pour subir un savon pendant plus d'une heure. A choisir il préférait se taire. Ils ne le sauraient jamais de toute manière.

Puis il finit par ne plus y penser alors que son assiette se remplissait de divers mets plus savoureux les uns que les autres.

**XXX**

La nuit. Le moment où tout prenait une autre dimension. Avec ses couleurs sombres et si magnifiques, avec son silence apaisant et ses petits bruits inattendus, avec cette sensation d'être seul et en paix.

Et avec son professeur de potions qui veillait au grain.

- Pourrais-je un jour faire une ronde sans tomber sur vous ?

- Ne sortez plus de vos appartements et ça devrait pouvoir se faire !

- Ahah très spirituel Mr Potter !

- Je sais, on me dit souvent que je suis assez drôle.

C'est à peine si Harry s'était décollé de la fenêtre du troisième étage où il était accoudé avant que Snape n'arrive. La terreur des cachots se passa la main sur le visage et se posa aux côtés de son élève.

- Vous êtes vraiment intenable ! Les horaires du couvre-feu ne sont pas fait pour rien !

- Il n'y a plus besoin de couvre-feu, les temps sont calmes.

- Vous avez vraiment réponse à tout, s'énerva Snape. Sale petit impertinent !

- Vieux rabat-joie aigri !

- Pardon ?

- Ah je croyais qu'on était à l'échange de compliments, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec en se retournant un peu.

- Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ?

Severus serrait le poing autour de sa baguette. C'était le plein milieu de la nuit, personne ne le saurait s'il lançait un petit sort. Un tout petit qui ne tuait pas mais ferait juste souffrir. Que ça lui ferait du bien ! Mais il tenta quand même de se contenir, il était passé maitre dans l'art de se retenir et de garder ses émotions pour lui, ce n'était pas le moment de faillir à sa réputation. Il avait dû affronter bien pire et n'allait pas se faire avoir par un gamin de dix-huit ans.

- Mais c'est très facile, répondit le jeune sorcier. Vous avez beau être professeur, y'en a marre ! Vous avez un sérieux complexe de supériorité, faudrait voir à corriger ça. Et je ne fais que dire des vérités ! Alors je veux bien me montrer un minimum conciliant durant les cours et me taire, là je ne vois aucune raison de le faire.

- Potter ! Vous tenez tant que ça à mourir ?

- Essayez ! Même Voldemort n'y est pas arrivé. Alors que je serais tellement soulagé si tout pouvait s'arrêter, si je pouvais mourir maintenant, ajouta t-il dans un souffle.

Snape resta figé à l'entente des dernières paroles, croyant avoir mal entendu. Mais son élève disparut dans le couloir avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander des précisions. Il n'avait même pas pensé à enlever des points, il se faisait vraiment vieux.

Le lendemain Harry traina les pieds pour aller en cours de Potions. Hermione avait bien remarqué que son ami n'était pas bien depuis le matin pourtant elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet.

- Asseyez-vous !

L'ordre claqua dans le silence des cachots.

Pendant le cours, voyant que Snape était aussi désagréable que d'habitude avec tout le monde, Harry se détendit un peu. Il ne remarqua pas le regard interrogateur de son professeur sur sa personne qui revenait sans cesse.

Severus n'arrêtait pas de se repasser les dernières paroles de Potter et il comprenait encore moins à chaque fois. Le Survivant était pourtant heureux depuis la rentrée, du moins c'est ce qui était flagrant, après il avait forcément des problèmes d'ados mais rien de bien grave. La guerre était finie, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'angoisser, il avait gagné. Puis il ne risquait pas de l'oublier, vu qu'il était devenu la plus grande célébrité du monde sorcier, ce qu'il devait fortement apprécier. Et ce n'était certainement pas les examens de fin d'année qui le mettaient dans cet état. Il n'avait pas non plus montré de tendances suicidaires. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et Snape n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas interroger son élève pendant le cours.

Pour le moment il l'observait pencher la tête sur le côté, en pleine réflexion en voyant que sa potion ne prenait pas la teinte demandée. Son regard faisait des allers-retours entre son livre ouvert et son chaudron, tentant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Une mèche sombre tomba devant ses yeux et il la poussa machinalement. Puis Hermione lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille pour l'aider. Il rajouta quelque chose dans le liquide mordoré qui vira doucement à la bonne couleur. Le jeune sorcier semblait soulagé.

Quand Harry leva les yeux pour voir si son professeur avait remarqué sa bêtise, il le vit à l'autre bout de la salle, penché sur la table de Draco, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il ne se douta pas de l'inspection dont il venait de faire les frais.

Au final, les Gryffondors avaient perdu une centaine de points, ce qui était une bonne moyenne, ils avaient fait bien pire, dont trente à cause d'Harry simplement. Et lui se sentait vraiment soulagé. Il se montra bien plus guilleret pour le reste de la journée, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses amis.

**XXX**

- Puisque nous revoilà, encore une fois, dans ce couloir à une heure avancée de la nuit, pourriez-vous m'expliquer vos paroles énigmatiques de la dernière fois ?

Le ton de Snape était tranchant et n'admettait aucun refus. Mais Harry n'avait jamais vraiment aimé qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. C'est pourquoi il répondit d'un ton très naturel :

- C'est dommage, les nuages cachent le ciel et les étoiles ce soir. C'est beaucoup moins agréable à regarder. J'ai dû partir de la tour d'astronomie à cause de ça.

- Potter, il me semble vous avoir posé une question ! La moindre des politesses est d'y répondre.

- La politesse veut aussi que l'on dise bonjour, ou bonsoir dans notre cas. Je crois que nous sommes donc à égalité.

Harry tenta de partir, de s'enfoncer une fois de plus dans la noirceur rassurante de la nuit mais Snape le retint en l'attrapant par le poignet et le retourna vers lui.

- Ça suffit maintenant vos caprices ! Vous agissez comme un enfant gâté !

- Je ne vous dois rien, répliqua violemment Harry en se dégageant.

- Je suis votre professeur. A ce titre j'ai le droit de savoir si quelque chose ne va pas. Il est de mon devoir de vous aider.

- Oh ne vous forcez pas trop, je m'en remettrais !

- Maintenant cela suffit ! Arrêtez de faire votre tête de mule et déballez votre sac un peu !

N'importe qui pouvait passer dans le couloir mais ils hurlaient comme s'ils étaient seuls. Si quelqu'un était passé, le tableau l'aurait sûrement fait rire. Les deux sorciers n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et affichaient le même air furieux, se fixant avec attention. Ils semblaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge pour s'écharper. Les portraits dans le couloir n'en loupaient pas une miette.

Harry détourna le premier la tête, ne supportant plus l'intensité du regard d'onyx.

- Faites comme si vous n'étiez au courant de rien. Après tout, ça vous arrangera bien, vu que vous ne m'aimez pas !

- Je ne vous déteste pas.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui resta sans voix. La phrase avait été dite d'une petite voix, presque comme s'il avait eu honte de l'énoncer plus fort. Et pourtant son professeur n'avait pas cillé.

- Mais pourtant…

Harry cherchait ses mots. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres soudainement asséchées. Il aurait voulu se confier, il en avait marre de porter ce fardeau. Mais de là à prendre son professeur de potions comme confident, y'avait une marge.

- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le seul à porter un masque, répondit Snape. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre vous. En revanche j'avais cette obligation de vous malmener due à mon statut d'espion. Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous protéger ouvertement ou c'était risquer nos deux vies. Ensuite c'était juste devenu une habitude.

- Donc vous avez continué à me faire chier, _par habitude _? ironisa le Gryffondor.

- On peut voir ça comme ça. On ne revient pas sur six années si facilement.

- Et par rapport à mon père ? Vu que vous le détestiez et que vous vous vengez sur moi

- Me croyez-vous assez stupide pour ne pas différencier deux générations ? Alors oui vous lui ressemblez physiquement et, que vous le vouliez ou non, au niveau du caractère, cependant, et par Merlin merci, vous ne faites pas autant de dégâts de lui. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup mais quand je vous réprimande, c'est bien pour vos conneries à vous.

- Ah.

Cette scène avait l'air surréaliste pour Harry. Son professeur lui parlait sans lui crier dessus, il se montrait presque patient et surtout il se justifiait. Le Survivant se demanda s'il n'était pas encore dans son lit en fait et si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve tordu. Après tout ça semblait bien plus plausible comme ça. Il se pinça discrètement mais dût admettre que c'était bien la réalité. Et le pire c'est que maintenant que Snape avait déballé son sac, il attendait son élève fasse de même. Ou alors c'était une fausse confession, juste pour qu'il parle. Avec l'esprit tordu des Serpentards il fallait s'attendre à tout. Pourtant il y avait un accent de vérité dans ces paroles ou alors était-ce le fait qu'elles avaient été prononcées au milieu de la nuit, à l'heure où tout prenait un autre sens.

Harry était en train de se torturer mentalement pendant que Snape le regardait fixement, n'esquissant pas le moindre mouvement. C'est vrai, il aurait pu mentir mais il avait envie de dire la vérité pour une fois, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Il aurait aimé que Potter le comprenne et puisse se sentir assez en confiance pour partager sa peine avec quelqu'un de plus âgé et à même de l'aider.

Il redressa un peu la tête alors que le plus jeune commençait à parler d'une voix peu assurée :

- Je… Je n'ai jamais demandé à être célèbre. Tout ce que je veux c'est une famille, des personnes qui m'aiment pour moi… Et pas pour une figure publique qui n'est pas moi. Etre normal ! Et qu'on me rappelle sans cesse qui je suis, ne fais que me rappeler surtout tout ceux qui sont partis. Comment moi je peux être encore là si tous les autres sont morts ? Surtout quand il s'agissait de personnes bien meilleures et plus fortes que moi ! A chaque instant je me repasse le nom de tous les morts dans ma tête : Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey, Cédric, mes parents … Sirius. C'est comme une litanie sans fin. Chaque nuit je les revoie m'appeler, me demandant pourquoi moi et pas eux, ils me maudissent, me haïssent ! C'est insupportable ! Je veux que tout ça s'arrête ! Je veux goûter le repos ! Enfin !

Harry s'était pris la tête entre les mains, devenant presque hystérique. Il revoyait tout passer devant ses yeux, le revivait maintenant dans ce couloir désert. Des larmes commençaient à pointer dans ses grands yeux verts.

Cédant à son impulsion Severus s'approcha et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, le laissant pleurer tout son soûl. Pas étonnant qu'il craque avec tout ce qu'il devait porter sur les épaules. Il avait ce fardeau depuis qu'il était enfant mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était plus simple à porter au fil des ans. Personne n'avait vraiment cherché à savoir ce qu'il ressentait, ils l'avaient tous édifié en héros et laissé seul sur son piédestal.

- Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à vous torturer avec tout ceci. Ceux qui sont morts l'ont fait pour la bonne cause, il ne faut pas ternir leur sacrifice. Ils sont justement partis pour que vous puissiez rester. Souhaiter mourir est donc rendre inutile leur geste. Ont-ils eut tort de vous faire confiance ?... Et si eux sont morts, combien d'autres sont encore en vie ? Pour ces personnes parties, combien peuvent rester ? Des familles entières resteront unies, les enfants sont sûrs de ne pas connaître le même sort d'orphelin que vous… Je ne dis pas que vous devez oublier les morts, juste de ne pas vous torturer avec. Le meilleur moyen de leur rendre hommage est de vivre intensément.

La voix de Snape était chaude et apaisante. Il avait dit tout ça d'un ton très posé et en prenant son temps, appuyant chacun de ses mots. Harry se sentait déjà mieux mais ne voulait pas quitter l'étreinte rassurante. Les longs doigts de son professeur passaient dans sa chevelure de jais, sûrement qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Mais le jeune sorcier savait qu'une fois qu'il se serait éloigné, tout serait brisé. Il redeviendrait l'élève d'un professeur intraitable et sans cœur. Il ne pleurait plus à présent et inspirait à pleins poumons l'odeur que dégageait la peau blanche et qui ressemblait à celle de la nature après un violent orage. Très certainement les effluves d'une potion.

Mais cela ne dura pas. Voyant qu'il allait mieux, Snape lâcha Harry qui resta tête basse. Le plus âgé se racla la gorge.

- Bien. Maintenant j'espère que vous ne parlerez plus en vain de quitter cette vie. Et vous devriez aller vous coucher à présent.

Harry acquiesça, peu pressé en fin de compte. Il avait froid maintenant et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la température ambiante. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se retourna vers la lune.

- Merci, murmura t-il.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail de professeur.

- Vous prenez tous vos élève dans vos bras ?

- Euh… Non quand même pas.

- Ce n'est pas McGonagall qui aurait agi comme ça. Elle n'a même rien remarqué.

- Il faut croire que vous êtes doué pour tromper votre monde. Et vos amis ne le savent pas ? demanda Snape.

- Si bien sûr. Mais ils ont leurs problèmes aussi, donc je ne veux pas les ennuyer. Et ils agissent comme si tout allait bien pour donner le change, me faire croire que tout va bien. C'est assez efficace en journée. C'est la nuit que c'est dur généralement.

Un silence s'installa. Puis Snape resserra sa cape autour de lui

- Il est tard Potter. Retournez à votre dortoir sinon vous ne tiendrez pas en cours demain.

Cette fois Harry obéit sans un mot. Snape hésita à le suivre un instant, pour s'assurer qu'il regagnait bien son lit mais se dit que ce n'était pas utile en fin de compte. Il s'accouda à son tour à la haute fenêtre du troisième étage et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel nuageux.

Pourtant bien calé au fond de son lit, enterré sous les couvertures, Harry ne retrouva pas la même chaleur apaisante que les bras de son professeur. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver du réconfort parmi les enseignants et encore moins de la part de Snape. Les gens changeaient vraiment la nuit. Ou alors ils se révélaient comme ils étaient en réalité. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il dormit sans faire de cauchemars.

**Alors ? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre les vrais cauchemars vont commencer ! **

**Reviews ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoici ! (je vous ai manqué ?)**

**Voici le chapitre du jour. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le mois d'octobre était déjà bien installé et avait amené avec lui le vent et le froid. Le grand hall commençait à être décoré pour Halloween. Hagrid avait réussi à faire pousser ses énormes citrouilles comme chaque année. Elles avaient été évidées et des visages tordus avaient été taillés sur chacune. McGonagall et Flitwick les avaient ensorcelées de manière à ce qu'elles flottent tout le temps, grimacent et restent constamment allumées. Le seul souci était qu'elles se déplaçaient dans tout le château selon leurs envies et étaient incontrôlables. Il leur arrivait de suivre un élève au hasard durant un bon moment, quelque soit l'endroit où il allait. Ce qui donna lieu à des scènes assez inoubliables, que ceux qui n'étaient pas touchés adoraient raconter.

Ron fut coursé par une de ces cucurbitacées à partir du dernier cours de la journée qui heureusement était celui de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Le poste vacant avait été pris par un homme du ministère du nom de Sullivan. Dorian Sullivan. En revanche il n'avait rien à voir avec Ombrage. Il avait un peu la même manière d'enseigner que Lupin, selon Harry. Il était neutre, simple, apprenant l'essentiel à ses élèves, les faisant participer le plus possible, étant à l'écoute de tous et totalement impartial. Il s'amusa même de voir la citrouille esquisser des grimaces, faire comme si elle pleurait et tenter de mordre son pauvre élève roux qui faisait semblant de rien. Par contre quand le légume tenta d'entrer dans la douche à sa suite il s'énerva et lança un sort qui tailla la citrouille en pièces. Mais cela ne régla pas le problème car tous les morceaux se mirent à le poursuivre avec plus de virulence. C'est Hermione qui trouva le moyen pour le débarrasser de cette furie orange. Harry regretta presque de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ça.

Le jeune sorcier, comme tous les autres élèves, avait hâte de voir quelle surprise leur réservait Dumbledore pour le 31, qui tombait, heureusement encore, un samedi. Le vieux directeur passait souvent dans les couloirs en chantonnant des airs de vieux films et disparaissait. Il faisait peur à lui tout seul. Et dans un autre genre, mais tout aussi flippant, il y avait Hermione qui commençait à vraiment perdre la tête avec les devoirs. Car si ce n'était les siens, elle devait toujours reprendre ceux de ses amis, ce qui la surchargeait d'autant plus. Harry fit provision de potions calmantes auprès de l'infirmière et promit à son amie de travailler plus sérieusement pour ne pas l'accabler d'avantage. Ron fit la même promesse, en maugréant tout de même que ses notes risquaient de sérieusement en pâtir. Heureusement que Neville pouvait les aider en Botanique.

Un mois d'octobre classique en somme.

**XXX  
**

Effectivement le 31 fut grandiose.

La grande salle avait totalement changé pour l'occasion. Les longues tables avaient disparu et laissé la place à des tables plus petites, rondes ou ovales et disséminées partout de manière aléatoire. Seule la place des professeurs restait la même. Tout était de teinte noire ou orangée. Les bougies flottantes n'étaient plus visibles mais emprisonnées dans des centaines de citrouilles de toutes les tailles. Une estrade avait été installée à gauche et là plusieurs personnes jouaient une musique d'ambiance, sous la direction d'un certain Dany Elphman. Les fantômes s'amusaient à surgir des tables, à l'emplacement même des plats, amenant quelques grimaces de dégouts, et s'envolaient avant de replonger en piquée. Peeves, affublé d'un immonde couvre-chef orange avec une plume rouge, bombardait le plus d'élèves possible avec ce qui semblait être des œufs pourris, ou quelque chose du genre. La moitié de la salle était déjà occupée.

Le trio de Gryffondors se plaça à une table et Harry eut la précaution de mettre un sort de bouclier afin d'être totalement tranquille. Ils s'amusèrent alors à regarder passer les diverses personnes qui avaient eu l'audace de venir déguisées. Le premier, et le plus impressionnant fut un élève de sixième année de Gryffondor qui arriva avec un vêtement pourvu de pattes d'araignées d'un réalisme époustouflant qui bougeaient en rythme et d'un masque avec des mandibules. Ron ne put retenir un frisson quand il le vit et tenta même de sortir de table, rattrapé par sa petite amie qui agrippa sa cape et le força à se rasseoir. Une élève de Serdaigle arriva elle en momie bien qu'elle égrenât surtout toutes ses bandelettes, perdant toute crédibilité à courir après. Le plus ovationné fut la transformation presque intégrale en un serpent vert géant de la part d'un cinquième année de Serpentard. Il rampait sur le sol et dardait sa langue fourchue sur tous ceux qui étaient à côté de lui, les faisant sursauter. Pleins d'élèves ressortirent alors pour revenir déguisés à leur tour ou métamorphosés. A la fin ce fut assez dur de reconnaître tout le monde.

Luna s'approcha de la table de Ron, Hermione et Harry.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Neville ? Il m'a pourtant promis qu'on mangerait ensemble.

- Non désolé, répondit Hermione. Il doit sûrement se cacher dans un coin ou alors il s'est déguisé.

- Pas bête. Je vais jeter un sort pour le trouver.

A ce moment les trois amis remarquèrent les nouvelles boucles d'oreilles de la jeune blonde. Elles étaient composées de plusieurs ficelles et une grosse araignée velue montait et descendait de chaque côté, en décalé. Ce fut trop pour Ron qui partit en courant de la Grande Salle.

- Je vais le chercher, soupira Hermione. Faudra vraiment faire quelque chose contre ça. Il y a certainement un sort dans un livre…

Harry sourit et resta assis à siroter son jus de citrouille. Il sentait assez bien pour le moment et laissa ses pensées dériver. Quelques couples s'étaient mis à danser devant la scène. Le Gryffondor vit même Dumbledore qui, amusé des déguisements des élèves, avait décidé de faire de même et s'était fait apparaître un chapeau avec des ailes de chauve-souris ainsi qu'une cape déchirée surtout sur le bas. Bon, sa robe d'un parme très clair rendait ceci peu effrayant mais tout de même. Harry remarqua que parfois des bestioles s'échappaient de ce chapeau mais préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et ne voulut pas savoir ce que c'était. Le directeur était en plein rock avec McGonagall qui avait revêtu une robe de sorcière noire et rouge, mais selon la vision Moldue. Le professeur de métamorphose avait le chapeau de travers, chose étonnante quand on avait l'habitude de voir son chignon tiré.

La musique changea et les premières notes d'un slow s'élevèrent. Harry vit Ginny s'approcher et tenta de fuir. Mais la rouquine était plus rapide et se plaça juste devant lui.

- Tu peux quand même m'accorder ça non ? demanda t-elle d'un ton innocent.

- Le problème c'est que tu ne t'en contenteras pas et nous le savons tous les deux.

Et il la planta là. Il sentit qu'elle le suivait mais fit mine de rien. C'était lui donner trop d'importance dans le cas contraire. Alors que la jeune fille allait lui poser de nouveau la main sur l'épaule, un groupe de filles de Poufsouffles passa devant Harry en criant quelque chose ressemblant à « au secours » ou « un monstre ». Se tournant un peu vers la source du problème, le Survivant dût retenir une crise de fou rire. Dumbledore avait apparemment forcé tous les professeurs à se grimer et avait même mis de force des accessoires sur certains d'entre eux. Snape s'était donc retrouvé avec une cape rouge et de fausses dents de vampire qui dépassaient de sa bouche. Il faisait passablement la gueule. Mais ne pouvait pas enlever l'attirail car celui-ci revenait aussi sec. Il avait même une trace de morsure dans le cou faite par les fausses dents. Il ne manquait plus qu'une petite trainée de sang et l'illusion était parfaite. Un vampire mordu. C'était vraiment risible.

Harry se rapprocha de son professeur :

- Quelle originalité !

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi non plus. Et je vous interdis le moindre commentaire Mr Potter où il vous en cuira.

- Je n'oserais pas, j'ai trop peur d'être vidé de mon sang !

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et je vous avais prévenu.

Faisant claquer sa cape derrière lui, laissant Harry sans voix devant cette nouvelle injustice, Snape commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Mais Dumbledore ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'amena de force sur la piste de danse. Il forma une ronde avec Chourave, McGonagall, Bibine et Sinistra ce qui ne laissa aucune chance à la terreur des cachots pour s'enfuir.

Harry se rapprocha de Hagrid qui occupait une bonne partie de la piste de danse à lui tout seul. Le demi géant, un des seuls à avoir échappé à la folie du déguisement, avait un style de danse assez particulier et plutôt dangereux, puisque qu'il assommait des élèves en bougeant les mains, quand ce n'était pas des pieds qu'il écrasait. Le jeune Gryffondor le força à se réfréner. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une petite table à l'écart pour discuter.

- Non Hagrid !

- Mais Harry, je suis sûr que tu peux ! Pour moi !

- Non, je ne me servirais pas de mes « relations » au Ministère pour que vous ayez l'autorisation d'avoir un dragon ! Norbert ne vous a pas suffit ?

- Un petit ! Promis je l'éduquerais mieux, supplia le barbu.

- Fin de la discussion, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Hagrid tenta bien de bougonner un peu mais Harry ne céda pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le sujet était abordé. Et l'air de chien battu ne marcha pas plus que le reste. Du coup ils se mirent à parler de bestioles plus inoffensives et de Graup. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry finit la soirée devant la Grande Porte. Il avait eu besoin d'air d'un coup et s'était presque enfui de la soirée étouffante. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec les vraies soirées joyeuses. Pour lui c'était presque comme trahir la mémoire des morts. Comment s'amuser en les oubliant ? Etait-il donc le seul à avoir du mal à faire son deuil ? Il avait essayé d'occulter mais ses souvenirs ne le laissaient pas en paix. Surtout pour le jour de la fête des morts.

Et sourire devenait plus dur. Il s'imaginait si bien Remus en train de danser avec Tonks, tellement maladroite qu'elle lui écraserait les pieds à chaque tour et renverserait inévitablement un verre au passage. Et toutes les filles qui bavaient littéralement sur le beau Cédric Diggory. Sirius qui cherchait tous les mauvais tours possibles à faire, et les aurait fait bien évidemment, et aurait charmé tout le monde d'un large sourire. Puis il voyait ses parents danser comme sur une des photos de l'album qu'Hagrid lui avait offert en première année. Et tout ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui ne danseraient plus jamais.

Ron se posa à ses côtés sans bruit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire qui ne paraisse pas insipide ? A la place il resta là, présence rassurante et surtout constante. Hermione resta vers la porte, laissant les hommes entre eux mais assez près pour que Harry puisse sentir qu'elle était là.

**XXX**

_Une forêt. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. _

_Harry fit quelques pas et reconnu la Forêt Interdite. Enfin il le savait avec certitude surtout. Par contre il était incapable de se souvenir de comment il était arrivé là. Ni de pourquoi il était habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc alors qu'il commençait à faire froid à cette époque. Sans pourtant qu'il ne frissonne. _

_Il continua sa promenade. C'était la nuit et le jeune homme voyait à peine devant lui malgré la lueur de la lune. Il s'appuyait aux arbres pour ne pas tomber et avancer sans risque. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes il se figea. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, si ce n'est celui de ses propres pas et de sa respiration, et aucune créature, bonne ou mauvaise, n'était encore venue à sa rencontre. Il se serait attendu à voir un centaure, un Sombral, ou même une simple araignée, une chouette. Le lieu semblait désert, abandonné. Ce n'était assurément pas normal, même si c'était la nuit. Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison d'une telle désertion. Il frissonna. _

_Il voulut lancer un sort pour se repérer et pouvoir sortir d'ici mais il fut incapable de trouver sa baguette. Il ne s'en séparait jamais pourtant. Et il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec la magie sans baguette. _

_Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'essayer quelque chose, il sentit une puissante vague de chaleur le percuter dans le dos et le faire vaciller et une vive lumière éclaira les alentours. En se retournant il vit d'énormes flammes qui avançaient vers lui. Il tenta de courir mais ses gestes étaient désordonnés. Il avait l'impression d'être lourd. Il sentait le feu lui lécher les jambes. Il voulait crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Et plus il courait plus le feu se rapprochait. Autour de lui tout s'embrasait. Les arbres tombaient les uns après les autres, l'herbe devenait noire. Tout disparaissait. La forêt retournait à l'état de cendre. _

_Harry se retrouva encerclé, pris au piège par les éléments. Epuisé, vaincu, il se laissa tomber au sol et ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche en vain quand le feu s'empara de lui. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la lune à travers les feuilles. Il mourut sur un unique et dernier cri. _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur, et s'assit dans son lit, le souffle haletant. Cela avait semblé si réel que le jeune homme regarda sa peau pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas devenue noire. Il se souvenait encore de l'odeur de la forêt brulée, du bruit quand les arbres s'effondraient, de la chaleur sur ses jambes. Il tremblait encore de toutes ces sensations.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Tout le monde dormait paisiblement, preuve qu'il n'avait pas hurlé cette fois en se réveillant comme il le faisait parfois. C'était déjà ça. Il se passa la main sur le visage et décida de se lever. Se recoucher n'aurait pas été une bonne idée de toute façon, il aurait été incapable de fermer les yeux. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il fit d'abord un saut par la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image de ses traits tirés, de ses cernes marquées et de sa peau pâle. Il préféra ne pas s'y attarder.

Il y avait aussi un profond silence dans les couloirs mais ce n'était pas le même que celui de son rêve. Ici il était apaisant et ne symbolisait pas la fin de tout. Harry pouvait voir quelques oiseaux de nuit à travers les fenêtres, les personnages des tableaux qui se retournaient dans leur sommeil. Surtout il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un ici.

Le jeune sorcier se pencha à une des fenêtres qui donnait sur le parc. Il voyait très bien la Forêt Interdite d'ici. Elle était égale à elle-même, fière et noire, semblant inébranlable. Elle faisait partie du décor, marquait une limite avec l'extérieur et en même temps elle effrayait. En fait Harry n'aurait pas su expliquer vraiment ce qu'elle représentait pour les élèves. Pour lui c'était surtout l'endroit où il aurait dû mourir l'année passée et qui l'avait vu renaitre. Un lieu terrible et magnifique

Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale et se propagea à tout le corps. Il préféra se détacher de sa contemplation et de s'en éloigner. Son rêve était encore bien trop présent dans son esprit. Il préférait se mêler aux ténèbres plutôt que de revoir cette clarté du feu.

En tombant sur Snape quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Mais il aurait pu trouver mieux, même si là il était sûr de ne pas être raccompagné à son dortoir sans un mot. Le professeur était dos à lui et ne l'avait probablement pas encore remarqué. Harry pouvait encore faire demi-tour et passer totalement inaperçu. Mais quelque chose le fit s'avancer à la place.

- Votre réputation de vampire n'est plus à faire.

- Il me semble que nous sommes deux ici dans ce couloir, en pleine nuit et ce depuis plusieurs jours, nuits plutôt. Alors lequel de nous est le plus vampire ici ?

Snape ne semblait pas surpris et avait répondu tout à fait normalement.

- Allez savoir, dit vaguement Harry. Mais il me semble ne pas avoir de dents pointues alors que vous si.

- Dumbledore a bien réussi son sort. Impossible de les enlever.

Harry se permit un sourire. Les cours de lundi risquaient d'être comiques si ce n'était pas réglé.

- Vous allez devoir lui demander de lever le sort

- Jamais !

Cet homme n'était pas têtu, c'était pire que ça. Sûrement que le mot avait été inventé pour lui.

- Et vous que faites vous encore dans les couloirs ? demanda Snape. Cette soirée ne vous a pas assez fatiguée que vous vouliez la prolonger ?

- J'ai essayé… Mais comment s'amuser le jour de la fête des morts ?

- Généralement c'est le but. Rire pour que les morts puissent retourner tranquillement chez… chez eux.

- C'est tellement dur.

Entre temps Snape s'était posé aux côtés de son élève et ils se mirent à marcher du même pas, prenant leurs temps. Ils n'avaient aucune direction précise, ils se laissaient plutôt porter, continuant à parler. Severus avait bien cerné le problème et, étrangement, lui même ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi, il ne fit aucune remarque dessus. A la place il se mit à parler d'autre chose.

Enfin parler était un bien grand mot, ils ne mirent pas plus de quelques minutes à se crier dessus.

- Sale gamin sans cervelle !

- Assez de cervelle pour tuer Voldemort apparemment !

- Vous êtes vraiment comme votr… comme un Gryffondor !

- C'est bien, ironisa Harry, vous faites des progrès ! On va peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de vous.

A cet instant Snape déplora de ne plus pouvoir gifler les élèves comme il le voulait. Voire des châtiments corporels. Saleté de Dumbledore et ses théories sur la gentillesse !

Tout ça était quand même parti d'une simple discussion sur le nombre d'heures de cours. Qui avait ensuite dérivé sur le contenu même de ces cours puis les professeurs et sur les potions en particulier. En gros Harry essayait de défier Snape sur son propre terrain, ce qui était bien entendu perdu d'avance. Mais ça avait au moins le mérite de le faire s'énerver.

Enfin à bout de souffle, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. La terreur des cachots ne remarqua pas le sourire satisfait de son élève. Il se passa la main sur le visage, effleurant les fausses dents de vampire au passage.

- Allez vous coucher ! Rester dans ce couloir ne vous apportera rien.

- Pas envie.

C'était vrai. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas plus le sommeil. Alors quitte à passer une nuit blanche, autant bouger un peu.

- Potter dites-moi… Votre but dans la vie est-il de pourrir la mienne ?

- Allez savoir ! Faudrait méditer ça.

- Vous êtes en train de vous foutre de ma gueule c'est ça?

- Oh vous croyez ?

- Ne pouvez vous être sérieux deux minutes ? demanda Severus.

Harry haussa les épaules sans répondre. Snape se posa devant lui, lui bloquant le passage.

- Maintenant vous allez obéir et remontez dans votre dortoir ! C'est un ordre ! Sinon c'est une retenue avec Rusard.

- Je ne veux pas !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui m'a fichu un gamin aussi borné!

- Vous pouvez parler !

- Potter je ne vous permets pas !

- Oh mais je me permets tout seul, ne vous en faites pas !

- Là vous dépassez les bornes !

La voix de Snape s'était presque réduite à un sifflement sur la fin, preuve qu'il était vraiment énervé. N'importe qui d'autre serait déjà parti en courant. A la place, Harry était étonné que personne ne débarque, vu comme ils criaient tous les deux à présent. Bon ils étaient au premier étage et il n'y avait pas souvent du monde mais tout de même. Ils étaient donc les seuls encore debout à cette heure de la nuit ? A croire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur consciencieux dans toute l'école.

Snape ferma les yeux, calma sa respiration et se força à compter jusqu'à cent avant de refaire face à ce damné Potter qui ne voulait toujours pas bouger. Alors que lui ne voulait qu'une chose : retourner dans ses cachots si accueillants et qu'il n'aurait pas du quitter.

- On va faire plus simple, proposa le professeur. Vous me dites ce qui ne va pas, je fais semblant de vous réconforter et comme ça tout le monde est content !

- Ou j'ai mieux. Vous m'oubliez, je continue ma promenade et tout le monde est content, comme vous dites !

- Je me demande ce qui me retient de vous jeter un sort ? Personne ne le saurait.

- Vous ? L'être au sang froid remarquable ? Voyons ! Ce serait une véritable tragédie !

Snape était fatigué ! Très fatigué ! Il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour une bonne tasse de thé chaud et un livre sur les potions. Il lui faudrait bien ça pour se calmer. Heureusement que le lendemain était un dimanche. Il aurait tout le temps de préparer des potions pour se changer les idées et de boire autant de thé calmant qu'il le voulait.

Cependant Harry n'en avait pas fini avec lui :

- Non mais sérieusement rentrez et oubliez tout ça. Je n'ai aucune envie de quelqu'un qui me prend en pitié.

- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de compliqué. Et de pénible.

- Et vous êtes un vieux con aigri et frustré.

Harry resta bouche ouverte, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à la fermer quand il le fallait ? Il n'attendit pas de savoir comment son professeur allait réagir et s'enfuit. Il voulait bien être un Gryffondor, modèle de courage en toutes circonstances, mais il y avait des limites et face à un Serpentard expérimenté, ancien espion et Mangemorts, ce n'était même pas la peine. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas tellement envie de dormir, Harry se terra au fond de son lit avec la ferme intention de ne jamais plus en sortir.

**XXX**

- Harry tout va bien ?

Hermione s'assit sur le banc à côté de son ami. Ils étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs dans une salle d'étude à moitié abandonnée. Beaucoup d'élèves trainaient encore dans leur lit, après la dure soirée de la veille, ou n'étaient même plus en état de se lever. Un petit malin avait même réussi à faire entrer de l'alcool, autant dire que les étudiants de dernière année s'étaient quelque peu lâchés. Les potions contre la gueule de bois n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Et les professeurs allaient très certainement lancer leur enquête dans peu de temps aussi. Les jumeaux Weasley auraient été là, ils auraient été les premiers suspectés.

Heureusement Hermione avait réussi à ramener Ron avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y goûter. La seule fois où le rouquin avait été vraiment saoul c'était l'été dernier et les Weasley avaient été plutôt ravi que seule la famille, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, puisse assister à ça. Parce que voir Ron miauler, se mettre à quatre pattes, courir dans tout le Terrier en hurlant des insanités plus grosses que lui et faire encore bien pire n'était quelque chose qu'il fallait partager. Non définitivement, le plus jeune de la fratrie ne devait plus boire. Cet été avait été vraiment plein de surprises pour tout le monde.

Pour le moment la jeune sorcière ne lâchait pas son ami du regard, attendant une réponse. Harry se demanda un court instant s'il pouvait lui mentir et se dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Déjà parce qu'elle le saurait de suite et lui en voudrait et ensuite parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose de crédible.

- J'ai connu mieux…

Il laissa passer un blanc puis se retourna complètement vers Hermione.

- Tu savais que j'avais un véritable don pour me foutre dans la merde ?

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu en prends conscience ?

- Oui bon ça va. Non mais là j'ai vraiment fait une connerie.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait tout lui dire, là, maintenant et se faire engueuler en beauté mais au moins avoir un avis utile, ou se taire et risquer de faire pire la fois d'après. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes encore puis se décida.

- Disons que j'ai parlé un peu vite hier, encore, et dis quelque chose de… pas très cool et à quelqu'un qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avoir comme ennemi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit au professeur Snape encore ?

L'avantage d'Hermione c'est qu'elle comprenait vite. Et Harry lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas avoir demandé quand et comment il lui avait dit ça.

- Disons que les termes de… « vieux con aigri » sont sortis, dans cet ordre, alors que j'avais une discussion… houleuse, avec notre… professeur de potions. La dernière fois j'avais dit « chieur né » il me semble.

Harry prit bien le temps de parler, pesant chacun de ses mots. Il avait l'intention de minimiser la chose mais cela semblait peine perdue avec Hermione. Celle-ci se remit debout d'un bond.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Sérieusement ?

Harry la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il avait l'air de plaisanter peut-être ? Sa vie risquait de se finir de manière tragique et bien avant l'heure et son amie lui demandait s'il était sérieux.

- Et j'ai rajouté « frustré » après, précisa Harry.

- Là tu es vraiment dans la merde ! Royalement !

- Merci de ta sollicitude, j'apprécie.

- Oh désolée.

Hermione se rassit et réfléchit un long moment. Harry allait retourner à ses devoirs quand la jeune fille reprit la parole :

- Va falloir t'excuser. C'est la seule chose que je vois. Et rapidement.

- T'as pas une meilleure idée ? Comme fuir loin d'ici ?

- Ce serait pas une très bonne chose Harry. Le professeur Snape est quelqu'un de raisonnable. Si tu t'excuses et que tu lui dis que tes mots ont dépassé ta pensée, je suis sûre qu'il ne te fera rien.

- Mione… On parle de quelqu'un qui serait trop heureux de me faire payer la moindre petite chose. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Je ne crois pas…

**XXX**

- Harry, je m'excuse, tu avais raison !

Le dénommé fit un petit sourire de compassion et se retourna vers son propre chaudron. En effet Snape était d'une humeur vraiment exécrable. Harry avait refusé de retourner se balader la nuit et ne s'était pas excusé auprès de son professeur. Et il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du. Parce qu'il aurait préféré être le seul à en subir les conséquences plutôt qu'il se venge sur la classe entière. Et là c'était trop tard !

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et une retenue avec Rusard ne serait pas de trop.

Harry préféra ne pas se retourner pour voir qui était le malheureux à subir les foudres de la terreur des cachots mais ce devait être Dean, s'il se souvenait de là où s'étaient placés tous les élèves. Hermione tenta de se pencher vers Ron pour l'aider. Harry suivit le mouvement des yeux, se tournant un peu pour vérifier du même temps la couleur de la potion du la jeune sorcière.

- Potter !

Harry ferma les yeux. La voix avait claqué, encore, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce qui allait suivre.

- A quel moment faut-il ajouter les yeux de triton selon vous ?

- Euh…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Si vous aviez appris à lire vous auriez su que vous deviez mettre ces yeux il y a déjà cinq minutes. Je crois donc que ce sera un zéro pour vous, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue ne serait pas de trop !

Harry se renfonça dans son siège.

Il se retrouva donc le soir devant la lourde porte en bois de son professeur. C'était une habitude avec lui. Il savait qu'il devait s'excuser mais n'arrivait pas à trouver comment faire. Il avait passé son après-midi à ressasser les mêmes phrases en espérant trouver une solution, une phrase correcte, quelque chose. Pourtant son cerveau avait décidé de faire grève apparemment. Et pour une longue durée. Du coup il se retrouvait là, pas plus avancé qu'avant, l'estomac noué et pas prêt du tout à se retrouver face à la chauve-souris. Pourtant il n'avait pas tellement choix. S'il ne faisait rien, la situation risquait d'empirer. Donc il revenait au point de départ : il devait s'excuser. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à se retenir de parler quand il était avec Snape ? C'était bien un mystère.

En toquant à la porte Harry eut une subite envie de vomir. Très courageux le Gryffondor ! Mais il se força à garder la tête haute.

- JesuisdésoléProfesseurjenelepensaispasjem'excuse, débita t-il d'une traite à peine la porte ouverte.

- Potter… Pourriez-vous me faire le plaisir de parler plus lentement ? Je crains de ne pas comprendre le baragouinage des Gryffondors sans cervelle.

Harry respira, en essayant d'oublier la bile dans son estomac et articula plus lentement :

- Je suis désolé professeur de ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois. C'était déplacé et je m'en excuse.

- Bien. Et maintenant voici un tonneau rempli de crapauds noirs. Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'éviscérer tout ça et le plus rapidement possible, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Puis Snape retourna se placer derrière son bureau.

Deux heures plus tard, les mains endolories et poisseuses, transpirant au possible, Harry laissa enfin retomber ses bras.

- Dehors maintenant, aboya Snape.

Harry allait obéir docilement, fatigué mais il fit une pause sur la pas de la porte. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il se retourna un peu.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que mes mots dépassent ma pensée que vous devez vous venger sur le reste de la classe.

- Potter, est-ce que vous insinuez que vos pitoyables insultes de la dernière fois sont la cause de votre retenue et de celle des autres ?

- Bah… je pensais que…

- Vous vous donnez bien trop d'importance ! Maintenant déguerpissez !

Harry était déjà sorti.

Avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves, le brun se rendit compte que Snape n'avait plus ses dents de vampire. Soit il avait trouvé le contre sort soit il avait mis sa fierté de côté et demandé à Dumbledore. Il s'endormit sur l'image plus que réjouissante de son professeur de potions à genoux devant le bureau du directeur.

**Ça vous plaît toujours autant ou j'arrête ? **

**A dans 15 jours !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et non je n'arrête pas ^^. Merci pour toutes les reviews. C'est vraiment gentil ! **

**On avance enfin dans ce chapitre ! **

**Chapitre 5 :**

_La forêt. Toujours la même. Sombre et inhospitalière. Glaciale. _

_Un corps mort était devant lui. Blanc, froid, les yeux grands ouverts et une expression d'horreur peinte sur les traits. Il y avait une longue et profonde balafre rouge sur sa gorge. Mais le pire était plus bas. Le ventre avait été ouvert et tous les intestins étaient sortis, pendants à l'air libre. On s'était acharné sur le cadavre. Des insectes avaient commencé à s'installer et grouillaient sur la chair. Les membres étaient tordus, sûrement cassés avant la mort, la position du corps n'était pas naturelle. Il ne restait presque plus rien des vêtements, quelques lambeaux éparpillés et tâchés. L'air était vicié ici, imprégné de mort. Et du sang frais gouttait encore sur l'herbe déjà noire, formant presque des rivières. Qui augmentaient au point de recouvrir entièrement le sol de la clairière. L'odeur sauta au nez du Survivant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Aucun. _

_Plus loin il y en avait un autre. Et encore un. Puis un autre. Toujours les mêmes corps désarticulés, la même expression de peur et la violence partout. Des cadavres sans nom et sans distinction. Harry était encerclé. Qu'importe où il pose son regard, l'horreur lui apparaissait. Il vomit sur l'herbe. Il se prit à désirer le feu cette fois ci. Qu'il apparaisse vite. Il ne voulait plus rien. Il voulait disparaître, faire disparaître toutes les traces de carnage. Oublier. Que les flammes l'emportent et nettoient le lieu. Si seulement tout pouvait partir en fumée. Qu'il n'ait plus rien à porter, plus aucun fardeau. Qu'il puisse retrouver tous ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il avait perdus par sa faute. Seulement parce qu'il vivait. _

_Encore ce feu. Ces mêmes flammes qui venaient lui lécher le visage. Feu purificateur. _

_Mais au même moment Harry sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras et l'emmener loin de cet endroit de mort. _

_- Harry, entendit-il murmurer. _

Le Gryffondor se redressa dans son lit, sans avoir eu le temps de voir le visage de sa « sauveuse ». Car la voix était féminine, sans aucun doute. Mais en un murmure et un deux syllabes seulement, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'identifier quelqu'un. Pourtant quelque chose l'avait remué. Son cœur s'était emballé sans aucune raison.

Bien trop perturbé pour se recoucher, Harry se retrouva donc de nouveau dans les couloirs. Il laissa sa main glisser sur les pierres du mur du second étage où il se promenait, appréciant la sensation de froid sous ses doigts. Il se forçait à ne pas se mettre aux fenêtres, pour ne pas regarder la Forêt Interdite. Pas question de succomber à cette fascination. Par contre il aurait aimé nager dans le lac s'il ne faisait pas aussi froid dehors. Mais être dans de l'eau glacée lui aurait fait oublier le feu de son rêve et il aurait pu se détendre les muscles.

- Potter ? fit une voix derrière lui.

- Cauchemars, répondit Harry comme une évidence sans même se retourner.

Snape s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Leurs rapports, sans s'être vraiment améliorés, étaient quand même plus cordiaux. Harry essayait surtout de réfléchir avant de parler. Par contre son professeur restait le même et ne résistait souvent pas à une pique bien placée, ce à quoi le jeune homme ne pouvait que répondre de la même manière. Quand ils se retrouvaient en pleine nuit ils parlaient de tout et de rien ou restaient en silence l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était encore le plus prudent.

Severus avait compris que son élève demandait juste une présence. Harry voulait être seul mais pas solitaire. De plus il était professeur et ne pouvait décemment pas laisser un étudiant errer dans les couloirs sans une surveillance. C'était bien évidemment pour cette raison qu'il restait avec lui au milieu de la nuit.

Les deux hommes en étaient même venus à rire tous les deux. La première fois Harry avait stoppé net en regardant les dents blanches de Snape et sa bouche largement ouverte. Entendre son professeur rire normalement, sans que ce soit moqueur ou que cela annonce quelque chose de mauvais pour lui était tellement surprenant. C'était un moment qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Bon ils s'étaient pris la tête quelques minutes plus tard, retournant à leur vieille haine, comme quelque chose à laquelle se rattacher.

Quand Harry en avait vaguement parlé à Hermione celle-ci avait émis à la théorie selon laquelle c'était le moyen pour les deux hommes de se reconnaître.

- Cela vous permet d'avoir un lien tous les deux, quelque chose qui vous relie. La haine plutôt que l'indifférence.

- Mione, sans vouloir t'offenser, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir un lien avec Snape.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement l'ignorer ?

- C'est lui qui commence, s'était emporté Harry.

- Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y répondre et de relancer le truc.

Harry s'était tu. Il était totalement en désaccord avec ce que son amie disait mais ne trouvait rien à rétorquer. Il s'était replongé sur son parchemin tandis qu'Hermione avait repris :

- C'est une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir changé de comportement après la guerre, ce que tu apprécies, même si tu ne le reconnaitras jamais. Et vous engueuler à longueur de journée est une manière pour l'un d'être sûr d'avoir l'attention de l'autre. J'en avais déjà l'intuition depuis un moment mais ma théorie semble se préciser.

Harry y pensait de temps en temps la nuit dans les couloirs ou pendant les cours de Potions puis concluait inévitablement que c'était une bêtise. Il se prenait la tête avec Snape simplement parce que celui-ci était un abruti à grande gueule. Rien d'autre ! Vraiment !

**XXX**

Début du mois de Décembre et Harry s'agitait dans tout le dortoir, seul. Il avait une retenue avec Rusard dans quelques minutes et ne retrouvait pas sa carte du Maraudeur. A tous les coups Ron lui avait encore emprunté sans lui dire. Ça l'aurait quand même arrangé de l'avoir, surtout pour le retour. Au moins le brun était sur de ne croiser personne et de ne subir aucune question sur sa présence tardive dans les couloirs. Parce que se prendre une retenue juste pour avoir fait exploser un toilette, et encore c'était un pur accident, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie d'ébruiter. Le hasard, ou la malchance, avait fait que le concierge était passé à ce moment là et avait donc mis le Gryffondor en retenue. Et celle-ci était dans dix minutes. Ron pouvait prévenir quand même !

- Hum… Harry ?

Le concerné releva la tête, un tee-shirt à la main et un autre posé sur l'épaule, pour tomber face à un Seamus qui semblait gêné, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Euh oui ?

- Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Harry réfléchit. Ce n'était pas raisonnable du tout, Rusard risquait de ne pas apprécier le retard et lui faire payer. Mais Seamus était son ami et il lui avait promis de l'aider. Surtout que l'Irlandais n'avait pas tellement amélioré son caractère durant les dernières semaines, étant devenu même à la limite de l'invivable. Et c'était peut-être là la dernière chance pour le brun de découvrir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami.

Il lança ses vêtements sur le lit défait et se redressa.

- Oui, si ce n'est que cinq minutes, ça devrait être bon.

Seamus ouvrit la bouche mais semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Il détourna le regard avant de marmonner quelque chose que Harry ne put comprendre :

- Pardon ?

- Désolé… C'est compliqué. Disons que… j'ai des sentiments forts… pour quelqu'un. Et ça me fout le cafard.

- Il n'y a aucune raison. C'est merveilleux d'être amoureux de quelqu'un. Comment elle s'appelle ?

- _Il_… précisa Seamus en rougissant légèrement.

- Et comment s'appelle t-il alors ? redemanda Harry du même ton.

- Ça… ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Ça devrait ?

- C'est que… tout le monde n'accepte pas l'homosexualité et… tu sais ma famille considère ces personnes là comme des monstres. Ils m'ont toujours dit que c'était… dégoutant d'éprouver des sentiments pour… quelqu'un du même sexe. Et j'avoue que je le croyais quelque peu… Jusqu'à ce que…

Harry avait tout à fait compris. Cela lui rappelait son oncle et sa tante. Sûrement que s'il leur disait un jour aimer un homme, ils auraient la même réaction que celle de la famille de Seamus. Alors déjà que c'était pas la joie avant !

- Tu sais, dit calmement Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de penser pareil que ta famille. Si tu aimes quelqu'un, peu importe le sexe de la personne, l'important ce sont les sentiments. Et puis si tu es heureux avec un homme, ta famille devrait pouvoir le comprendre et l'accepter. Sinon c'est qu'ils sont cons.

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Seamus qui semblait jusque là un peu au bord des larmes.

- Tu sais Harry, j'ai un peu agi comme un con ces derniers temps. Mais j'étais mal. Je n'arrivais plus à me regarder en face et je ruminais sans cesse des idées noires.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète, nous sommes tes amis, nous pouvons tout entendre et t'aider.

Seamus soupira, soulagé. Il allait repartir mais ne fit que quelque pas avant de se retourner :

- Si tu pouvais éviter de le dire par contre, ce serait gentil.

- Comme tu veux, mais faudra bien que tu l'avoues un jour. Surtout à la personne concernée.

- J'suis pas prêt encore. Il me rejettera à coup sur. Alors que j'ai juste envie de rester à ses côtés, sans rien de plus. Quand il me sourit, je peux t'assurer que plus rien d'autre n'existe. Et… je ne veux pas perdre ça.

Harry fut touché. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple passade. Rien qu'au ton de Finnigan, on pouvait sentir l'amour transparaitre.

- Et d'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit de qui il s'agissait ? Je le connais ?

L'Irlandais devint d'un rouge brique sur tout le visage.

- Oui tu le connais…

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas en dire plus, Harry se mit à réfléchir. Déjà, aux dires de Seamus, il pouvait deviner que c'était un Gryffondor. Sinon jamais ils ne se seraient souris tous les deux, c'était plus qu'évident. Et il l'aurait précisé si ça sortait de la maison. Ensuite l'inconnu était forcément quelqu'un de leur âge, déjà pour la même raison que précédemment mais aussi parce Seamus ne s'éloignait presque jamais de leur petit cercle d'amis. C'était là dedans qu'il fallait chercher. Déjà ce n'était pas lui-même, sinon son ami ne se serait pas confié. Par Ron non plus, il était en couple et Seamus n'avait pas parlé d'un obstacle de cette nature. Neville non plus. Quand Londubat avait parlé de son béguin pour Luna, l'Irlandais l'avait encouragé et n'avait pas semblé perturbé. Ou alors il était vraiment bon acteur mais Harry se doutait que s'il avait été amoureux, il aurait forcément laissé transparaitre quelque chose. Donc non. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne dans le lot. Dean Thomas.

Harry eut un petit sourire et Seamus sut qu'il avait trouvé. Après tout le brun aurait du s'en douter plus tôt. C'était la seule personne qui n'avait pas été concerné par le caractère explosif de leur ami et qui pouvait rester à ses côtés sans crainte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui sauter dessus alors ?

- Comme si c'était aussi simple, ricana Seamus.

- Bien sur que c'est simple ! Au moins t'es fixé comme ça.

- Et il me rejettera !

- Ou pas.

Seamus se passa une main sur le visage.

- Je risque de le perdre. Rien que son amitié m'est précieuse.

- Tu sais, si tu ne fais rien, tu vas vraiment le perdre. Et cela risque d'être définitif. Ce sera encore pire de le voir partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors c'est à toi de te décider. Mais attendre n'est vraiment pas la bonne solution.

- Tu as sûrement raison…

- J'ai toujours raison ! rit Harry.

- Ouais n'en fais pas trop non plus.

Harry fit semblant d'être offusqué cependant il vit avec plaisir que Seamus avait retrouvé son sourire. Celui-ci le remercia et sortit du dortoir, se sentant bien plus léger.

Le jeune sorcier se laissa tomber sur son lit rouge et or en écartant les bras. Il aurait dû se douter de ce qui préoccupait son ami. Maintenant que la guerre était passée, il n'y avait plus guère que les histoires de cœur pour tourmenter sérieusement un adolescent en pleine forme.

Il se mit alors à rêvasser. Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il arriverait à aimer de nouveau sans avoir la peur incessante de perdre cette personne ? Parce que jusqu'à présent c'est ce qui c'était passé. Il ne devait pas être fait pour aimer. Et pourtant… Sentir qu'on aime et que l'on est aimé. Tout le monde veut ressentir ça. Avoir l'impression de devenir léger, de pouvoir tout faire pour un simple regard, de sentir des papillons dans l'estomac au moindre mot, que tout était possible. C'était si beau et si triste à la fin. Il ne voulait plus angoisser à chaque instant, se demander s'il allait revoir cette personne. Et puis qui pouvait aimer Harry Potter sans penser au Survivant, à l'Elu, au tueur de mage noir ? Mais voir simplement le jeune homme, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Sentir que l'on est comme tout le monde et pourtant unique pour la personne simplement parce qu'elle nous aime.

A ce moment l'image de Snape s'imposa à l'esprit du Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui !

Même si, en y pensant de manière rationnelle, il était très certainement la seule personne à ne pas voir la célébrité. Mais de là à l'aimer, il y avait quand même une sacrée marge. Harry n'avait aucun souci que ce soit un homme, s'étant un peu cherché l'été dernier. Avec l'euphorie d'être enfin débarrassé de toute menace, il avait accumulé les sorties et les flirts. Que ce soit garçon ou fille, tant que la personne était agréable à regarder et avait un brin d'esprit, il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Bon, il n'était pas allé plus loin que le simple baiser mais que ce soit dans un cas ou dans l'autre, passer le pas n'était pas le souci principal. Juste qu'il ne le ferait pas avec n'importe qui, simplement pour baiser. Non, que Snape soit un homme, ce n'était vraiment pas le problème. Juste que c'était Snape. D'ailleurs pourquoi son image lui était apparue ? Aucune idée. Ce ne devait pas être important. Sûrement une réaction face à sa découverte comme quoi ce n'était pas un connard irrécupérable. Rien d'autre. Et les théories d'Hermione qui trottaient dans sa tête. Et peut-être un peu de fatigue. D'ailleurs rien ne disait que Snape était gay. Non pas que ça l'intéresse mais la question se posait. Il ne semblait montrer d'intérêt pour personne.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et se redressa d'un bond. Il avait déjà cinq minutes de retard. Cela s'annonçait vraiment mal pour lui. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière.

- _Accio _Carte du Maraudeur.

La carte en question sortit de dessous le lit - Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là - et se posa dans la main ouverte de son propriétaire. C'était quand même plus simple comme ça.

Le jeune sorcier dévala les escaliers, passant devant un Ron à peine surpris, et se rua jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, slalomant entre tous ceux qui se trouvaient encore dans les couloirs.

**XXX**

- Vous savez..., commença Snape durant une nuit nuageuse. Vous ne lui ressemblez pas tellement en fin de compte… Votre père je veux dire.

Ils étaient en train de marcher d'un pas lent dans un couloir du premier étage. Harry avait fait une pause pour regarder dehors mais se retourna quand son professeur se mit à lui parler.

- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous en parle mais vous ressemblez plus à votre mère. Vous avez un bon fond et un caractère pas si insupportable

- Oh. Serait-ce un compliment ?

- Ne vous y habituez pas !

Harry se mit à rire doucement. Il n'avait plus tellement pensé à ses songeries amoureuses mais le fait d'avoir Snape sous les yeux lui rappelait sa constatation passée.

Du coup Harry regarda plus attentivement la terreur des cachots. Il n'avait pas du tout le même air alors qu'il était éclairé par la lune et qu'il ne lui gueulait tout simplement pas dessus. Sa peau pâle ressortait encore plus, sans aucun défaut. Son nez n'était pas si crochu en fin de compte. Ses cheveux ne semblaient plus aussi gras et brillaient différemment sous la lumière de la lune. Ils prenaient une teinte encore plus sombre, quelque peu envoutante. Ce devait être doux sous les doigts. Les yeux d'onyx ne laissaient rien transparaître et les pupilles étaient un peu plus dilatées, comme un chat à la recherche de la moindre source lumineuse. Le corps caché sous les lourdes robes noires et la cape avait l'air assez musclé, prometteur et tentant. Et les mains disposaient de doigts vraiment fins, longs et qui semblaient agiles, se repliant comme des pattes d'araignées. Mais ce qui attirait le plus Harry c'était les lèvres fines. Le jeune sorcier se demandait ce que ça faisait d'être embrassé par son professeur, quel goût cela pouvait-il avoir. Et quel effet cela aurait-il sur lui ? En voudrait-il plus ?

Tout à ses pensées qui prenaient un tour pas très catholique, Harry ne remarqua que quelques minutes plus tard le regard accusateur de son aîné qui pesait sur lui. Il se rendit alors compte que, pendant qu'il était occupé à contempler, Snape lui avait parlé et il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot. Et soit c'était une question et il n'avait pas répondu, soit la terreur des cachots avait compris que son élève n'écoutait pas.

Harry fit une petite moue d'excuse qui n'était pas du tout convaincante. Snape eut un regard dédaigneux avant de croiser les bras :

- J'étais en train de vous demander si vous aviez de nouveau fait des cauchemars ces temps ci ?

- Euh… Oui… Un peu. Pas bien grave.

D'ailleurs la voix de son professeur aussi avait du charme. Elle était grave et avait quelque chose de mélodieux en même temps. Comme un baryton. Mais au fait il venait d'avouer à Severus ce qui le tracassait n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi il se confiait toujours ? Ces derniers temps dès que les prunelles grises se fixaient sur lui, il était incapable de réfléchir. Son cerveau se déconnectait et les mots ne sortaient plus. A croire qu'il y avait un sort là-dessous. Mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un tel truc. Ou alors il avait pas écouté.

- Vous viendrez dans mon bureau demain matin, je vous donnerais une potion de sommeil sans rêve. N'en abusez pas trop mais ça vous aidera à vous reposer.

- C'est… gentil, admit Harry en penchant la tête et fronçant les sourcils.

Snape comprit le sous-entendu et s'énerva quelque peu :

- Il n'y a aucune traitrise à chercher ! Je ne cherche pas à vous empoisonner, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète !

- Non euh… Désolé professeur mais c'est… inattendu.

- Ne vous y habituez pas non plus !

- C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi, conclut Harry dans un sourire. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

- Si je vous donne cela c'est aussi pour que vous soyez plus concentré en cours et que ma classe n'explose pas à cause de votre bêtise légendaire.

- Oui donc c'est égoïste en somme.

Il eut un grognement pour seule réponse ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune. Ils se remirent à parler tous les deux et Harry faisait tout pour ne plus regarder Snape. A chaque fois, il s'oubliait totalement dans sa contemplation. Heureusement que son professeur ne le remarquait pas.

**XXX**

Harry était posté devant la porte depuis au moins quinze minutes. Il avait appréhendé ce moment toute la journée, ne réussissant pas à se concentrer sur autre chose. Il avait même failli faire exploser la classe pendant le cours de Charmes, heureusement Hermione l'avait arrêté à temps. Et il ne voulait même pas penser au cours de Botanique. Cette journée avait été un désastre total.

Il leva la main, prêt à toquer mais la laissa retomber aussitôt. Angoissé, il se mit à marcher devant la grosse porte en bois pour tenter de se calmer un peu en se répétant :

- Ça va aller. Ce n'est rien ! Tu as déjà fait pire !

Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il devait aller voir Snape après les cours, même si c'était plus souvent pour se faire réprimander que pour obtenir de l'aide, mais c'était la première fois qu'il devait aller le voir après avoir rêvé de lui. Si encore ce n'était qu'un rêve anodin, basique, ça aurait pu passer. Comme le fait de se faire engueuler en cours ou quelque chose d'équivalent. Rien de plus que la réalité en somme. Mais là il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté possible sur la signification de ce songe. Oui il avait rêvé qu'il était nu, dans un lit, avec Snape au-dessus de lui et oui il gémissait de bonheur et de plaisir sous les mains expertes. Et le réveil avec l'érection douloureuse n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Quelque part il aurait préféré refaire un cauchemar. Au moins il savait comment réagir et quoi en penser. Et il n'avait pas besoin de se précipiter sous une douche froide, voire même glacée, pendant dix minutes

Alors maintenant il était encore plus motivé pour prendre cette potion de sommeil sans rêve, en revanche il n'avait pas envie de voir Snape pour lui demander. Il pouvait toujours essayer de la faire mais il devrait demander de l'aide à Hermione et le brun se refusait lui parler de ses cauchemars. Donc il n'avait pas le choix. Et ça l'énervait prodigieusement !

Harry allait recommencer à tourner une nouvelle fois quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

- Vous comptez creuser une tranchée devant ma porte ou vous vous décidez à entrer ?

Sans voix, Harry ne put que suivre son professeur dans son bureau. Penaud, il s'assit sur le fauteuil pendant que Snape prenait une fiole contenant un liquide violet dans un des tiroirs. Il se posa ensuite devant le grand bureau en chêne et la tendit à son élève.

- Une goutte tous les soirs, juste avant de vous coucher. N'en abusez pas, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Le but est juste que vos cauchemars cessent, pas de vous assommer.

- Merci.

Harry n'osait pas relever la tête et se saisit rapidement de la potion sans même regarder. Il devait être rouge pivoine, voire pire si c'était possible. Snape haussa un sourcil devant le comportement soumis du jeune sorcier, peu ordinaire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Pourtant il ne bougeait toujours pas et fixait le liquide violet qu'il faisait tourner distraitement dans la fiole. Severus se passe une main lasse sur le visage.

- Encore une fois, ce n'est pas empoisonné !

Harry sursauta. Il ne pensait absolument pas à ça. Il voulait surtout savoir une chose :

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? M'aider je veux dire.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que ma classe pâtisse de votre manque de sommeil, répondit la chauve-souris des cachots en haussant les épaules. Déjà que vous avez du mal à réussir quelque chose en temps normal, alors si vous vous endormez en cours, cela risque de virer en catastrophe.

C'était bien ça. Harry ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'allait pas avoir une grande déclaration. Il n'était qu'un élève parmi d'autres pour un professeur. Et d'ailleurs depuis quand ça le préoccupait tant ? Marmonnant une vague excuse, Harry partit, s'enfuit en quelque sorte, du bureau. Décidément quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Il n'attendait rien de Snape ! Il ne voulait rien ! Du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il voulait être plus qu'un simple élève… Ou peut-être que si en fin de compte.

Harry ne savait même plus. C'était si compliqué. Il aimait être avec Snape en fin de compte, il aimait discuter avec lui en plein milieu de la nuit. Encore ça passait. En revanche se rendre compte qu'il cherchait presque volontairement la présence de son professeur c'était quand même déroutant. C'était impossible ! On parlait tout de même de Severus Snape, terreur des cachots, la chauve-souris, le connard imbuvable ou tout autre qualificatif qui venait à l'esprit. C'était un homme sans cœur, avec un sale caractère, incapable de quoi que ce soit de gentil.

Enfin, Harry avait beau se répéter tout ça, il n'y croyait plus. Serrant toujours plus fort la fiole contre lui, comme quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher, il alla se poser dans le dortoir. Tous les autres devaient être en train d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le diner. Mais le brun n'avait plus faim, l'estomac bien trop noué pour penser manger.

Il ne savait même pas la nature exacte de ses sentiments. Il posa la potion sur sa table de chevet et la fixa pendant un long moment.

**Alors ? Vos avis ? **

**A dans 15 jours. **


	6. Chapter 6

**MERCI ! A tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favori, en followers ou ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. **

**J'ai dépassé les 5O followers, rien que pour ça, je suis déjà trop contente ! **

**Voilà donc le chapitre 6 qui devrait faire plaisir à beaucoup de monde je pense. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 6**

La vie était revenue à la normale. Harry dormait bien en effet et était donc bien plus attentif en cours. Mais il n'en était pas si satisfait de ça. Alors oui il n'avait plus ses cauchemars, il ne craignait plus de s'endormir mais en contrepartie il n'avait plus rien à faire avec Snape. Là il n'était vraiment plus qu'un simple élève, un parmi tant d'autres. Et son professeur lui manquait terriblement. Le jeune sorcier n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait ça pourtant c'était vrai. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il y avait de quoi se taper la tête contre les murs.

Le pire était pendant les cours de Potions, forcément. Une véritable catastrophe. Il plongeait le nez dans son chaudron, ne souhaitant surtout pas se laisser emporter dans sa contemplation ou ses pensées si peu chastes. Et il s'en sortait suffisamment avec ses diverses préparations pour ne pas avoir de retenues. Et avec tout ça Snape ne changeait pas. Restait le sarcasme et les points qui partaient à toute vitesse. Parfois Harry se demandait s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé et qu'en fin de compte ce fût bien un connard graisseux.

Puis de manière plus générale marcher la nuit lui manquait. Ça faisait du bien, comme une pause, un moyen d'évacuer le stress et la passion. Une façon aussi de découvrir autrement ce lieu qu'il aimait tant.

Souvent maintenant il fixait la fiole le soir pendant de longues minutes, pesant le pour et le contre. S'il finissait par avaler le liquide violet c'était surtout par lassitude. Il aurait aussi pu ne rien prendre et continuer ses promenades nocturnes dans les couloirs mais la potion était une attention de Snape. Argument ridicule certes, il en convenait. Il se faisait presque l'effet d'une midinette. C'était pitoyable ! N'empêche qu'il continuait de prendre cette satanée potion. Ah oui, il était aussi content de ne plus avoir de cauchemars.

Noël arriva vite. Harry avait refusé de quitter le château où il se sentait si bien pour aller s'enterrer au Square Grimmaud. Il ne se voyait pas y retourner aussi tôt et surtout pendant que la maison serrait dans cet état. Et comme il avait eu la flemme de la faire rénover, son retour ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait en faire précisément.

Ron rentrait au Terrier et avait forcé Hermione à le suivre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu, puis ils passeraient la deuxième semaine des vacances en Espagne. Même si la jeune sorcière déplorait déjà l'absence de la bibliothèque. Le brun avait même plaisanté avec son ami en disant qu'il devrait sûrement l'attacher pour qu'elle ne touche pas à ses parchemins.

La neige s'était installée à Poudlard. Il était très dur de sortir maintenant pour aller en Botanique ou aux cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques. Et ce n'était que le début de l'hiver du coup les élèves redoutaient franchement la suite de la saison. Les boules de neige étaient maintenant enchantées et les batailles tournaient en règlement de compte. Les professeurs étaient débordés et certains finissaient même couvert de blanc. Flitwick s'était pris au jeu et s'était avéré un formidable adversaire. McGonagall avait fait plus dans la finesse et personne n'aurait pu remarquer d'où venait ses projectiles et encore moins que c'était elle qui les lançaient. C'était l'anarchie au moment des pauses, très vite recadrée, au grand désespoir de Dumbledore qui était sûrement le plus gamin de tous.

**XXX**

Il n'avait pas résisté. Première nuit des vacances et Harry était dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit. Il faisait bien plus froid qu'en journée et le brun dut recourir aux sorts de chauffage. La magie était vraiment pratique.

Dehors la neige scintillait sous la lune, telle une mer de diamants. Et plus loin la Forêt Interdite. Magnifique et envoûtante comme toujours. Harry avait l'impression qu'une voix, portée par le vent, provenait de là-bas et l'incitait à y aller. Non en fait il sentait, il savait, qu'il devait y aller. C'était une véritable traction qui le prenait au cœur. Il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour lui là-bas, c'est ce que lui indiquait son rêve ! Il devait…

- Monsieur Potter ! Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le charme rompu Harry secoua la tête et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était penché à la fenêtre à la limite du dangereux. Il reposa ses pieds au sol et se tourna vers Snape, plutôt ravi.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Répondez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Je me promène, tout simplement.

- Vous n'avez plus de potion ? demanda la terreur des cachots. J'avais pourtant dit une seule goutte !

- Si j'en ai toujours. Mais j'ai dû l'oublier, sourit Harry. Et là vous ne pouvez rien me dire, il n'y a plus de cours donc plus de risque que je fasse exploser votre classe ou vous dérange de quelque façon.

Snape grogna, preuve que l'élève avait eu raison. Celui-ci en profita pour rajouter :

- Et si je dors toute la nuit je ne pourrais plus me balader dans les couloirs avec vous.

Harry avait décidé d'attaquer un peu. Il voulait vite retrouver la « complicité », il n'avait pas d'autre mot qui convenait mieux, qu'il avait avec son professeur et aller plus loin. Snape détourna vivement la tête.

- Arrêtez de raconter des bêtises plus grosses que vous !

Le jeune sorcier ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde. Ça lui avait fait plaisir et il n'avait pas pu s'en cacher, pris au dépourvu. Harry changea donc de sujet de manière tout à fait naturelle, faisant croire ainsi que sa dernière phrase n'était pas importante, pour ne pas gêner son professeur plus que nécessaire. En revanche il ne le laissait pas s'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres de lui.

Il se sentait bien là.

**XXX**

_- Harry !_

_Cette voix. Il l'avait si peu entendue et pourtant il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Cette voix était gravée dans sa mémoire, indélébile. Surtout quand, comme maintenant, elle appelait de manière si désespérée. Et encore plus après l'avoir entendu à chaque passage de détraqueur. Mais pourquoi sa mère l'appelait ainsi ? Et surtout dans la Forêt Interdite ! Est-ce qu'elle était restée bloquée à cause de la pierre de Résurrection ? Dans ce cas c'était sa faute ! C'était toujours sa faute, quoi qu'il se passe. Si Harry n'avait pas fait revenir les morts, uniquement dans le but de se donner un peu de courage avant d'affronter Voldemort, l'esprit de Lily ne serait pas en train d'errer, seule et triste. Le jeune sorcier se couvrit le visage de ses mains et tenta de réprimer ses sanglots. Il faisait toujours tout de travers. _

_- Harry ! Aide-moi ! Viens mon chéri…_

_Il s'avança en direction de la voix. Celle-ci semblait si loin et si proche à la fois, venant de partout à la fois et le frôlant avant de s'éloigner, rebondissant sur les arbres, jouant avec lui. Harry accéléra le pas et finit par carrément courir. Il fonçait, volait au-dessus du sol. Il entendait sa mère l'appeler et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. La forêt était si sombre qu'il ne voyait souvent les arbres qu'au dernier moment et n'arrivait à esquiver que grâce à ses bons réflexes acquis en tant qu'attrapeur et survivant. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, ses poumons le brûlaient mais il continua, allant même jusqu'à accélérer. Il avait récolté un bon nombres de griffures sur les bras en les mettant devant lui pour se protéger des branches. _

_Le ton suppliant de sa mère allait finir par le rendre fou. Il se sentait impuissant. Incapable de lui venir en aide. Alors qu'elle-même s'était sacrifiée pour lui. _

_Enfin Harry la vit, au centre de la clairière. Elle était à genoux, tendant les deux bras vers lui, entièrement vêtue de noir. Des larmes avaient laissé des traces sur ses joues et ses yeux étaient rouges mais pétillaient de vie. Ses cheveux roux étaient ébouriffés, comme un halo de feu. Et du feu il y en avait. Trop absorbé par la contemplation de sa mère, jeune et belle comme avant, il n'avait pas senti la fournaise et n'avait pas vu les flammes qui dévoraient tout, se rapprochant dangereusement. Sa mère était juste devant le brasier et bien trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse l'aider. Lily ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger et l'appelait au secours, inlassablement. Déjà les flammes l'enveloppaient et Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger. Il se ressaisit au dernier moment, ouvrant la bouche pour lancer un cri qui ne sortit pas, se forçant à avancer, un pas après l'autre. Il tendit le bras pour tenter d'attraper la main de sa mère. _

Sa main se referma dans le vide. Harry était à moitié dressé dans son lit, le corps couvert de sueur et le souffle difficile. Il repensa à son cauchemar, entendant encore la voix suppliante de sa mère. Elle était là ! Elle était prisonnière des flammes et il avait été incapable de l'aider. Il l'avait laissée mourir sans réagir, comme il l'avait fait pour tous les autres. Sa propre mère. Celle qui avait fait le plus beau des sacrifices pour lui et l'avait aidé tout au long de sa vie. Et il la remerciait en la laissant mourir de nouveau. Il était un fils tellement indigne !

Se précipitant hors de son lit, il prit à peine le temps de s'habiller, juste un tee-shirt et un pantalon décent, et dévala les marches du dortoir, surgissant dans le couloir. Dans sa précipitation il n'avait pris ni sa carte du Maraudeur ni sa baguette. Il ne pensait qu'à la voix de Lily alors qu'elle le suppliait de venir. Sans même regarder si quelqu'un était là il courut dans les couloirs, il se permit juste un coup d'œil par la fenêtre comme pour vérifier que le feu n'avait pas encore commencé dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait encore un peu de temps alors. Il accéléra.

Enfin arrivé dans le grand Hall, Harry se jeta sur la grosse porte en bois. Mais, fébrile, il avait du mal à actionner les verrous et ne parvenait pas à sortir. Il se mit à paniquer de plus belle. Pendant qu'il s'acharnait, sa mère risquait de mourir à chaque instant. Il griffa alors le panneau en bois, s'écorchant contre les morceaux de fers qui décoraient le montant. Puis il tapait comme un dingue avant de s'agripper de nouveau à la lourde poignée et tentait de creuser le bois. En vain.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ?

- Elle est dehors ! Elle va mourir ! Je dois y aller !

Snape regarda son élève sans comprendre. Il était en route pour aller se coucher après sa ronde quand il avait entendu du vacarme dans le hall. Il était donc allé voir se qui se passait, prêt à faire payer le malotru qui dérangeait tout le monde. Mais en voyant le jeune sorcier s'agripper à la lourde porte comme si sa vie en dépendait il se calma et repéra du premier coup d'œil que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà Potter était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt alors que la température n'était pas élevée au sein du château et en plus de ça il transpirait. Ses gestes étaient saccadés et son regard quand il se retourna était celui de quelqu'un de perdu. Un instant il crut que le brun était sous l'emprise d'un sort.

Le professeur de potions se rapprocha et saisit Harry par les poignets pour l'immobiliser. Là il remarqua qu'il était s'était carrément entaillé les mains et avait quelques plaies qui semblaient peu profondes mais qui saignaient quand même assez.

- Calmez vous, ordonna t-il.

- Elle est là… Je l'ai vu et entendu ! Elle a besoin de moi. Le feu… Le feu va venir ! Elle… Elle ne peut pas bouger ! Je dois y aller ! Elle va mourir… Encore… Je dois… Je… Elle…

Harry avait l'air d'un fou. Il ne cessait de se débattre et se yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens, cherchant une issue.

- Je ne comprends rien du tout, dit calmement Snape qui savait très bien que s'énerver n'apporterait rien. Qui a besoin d'aide ?

- Ma mère ! Lily !

- Elle est morte Harry ! Il y a des années.

- Non… Oui… Elle… Mais elle est là ! Dans la forêt, elle m'attend. Sinon le feu va arriver !

- Calme-toi Harry ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

Il avait crié plus fort qu'il ne le voulait. A ce moment Harry écarquilla les yeux et fixa Snape qui le tenait toujours comme s'il remarquait enfin qu'il était là. Oui ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Et pourtant ça lui avait semblé si réel. Il avait bien entendu cette voix et même maintenant elle le poursuivait, résonnant comme un écho dans ses oreilles. Ça avait été réel pendant un instant. Lentement il reprit ses esprits et se mit à rougir de s'être montré ainsi devant Snape. Ce n'était pas très glorieux. Etonnant d'ailleurs que celui-ci n'ait pas fait de remarques désobligeantes. Est-ce qu'il s'améliorait avec le temps ?

La terreur des cachots sentit son élève s'effondrer et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. En se couvrant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer il s'étalait du sang sur le visage. Snape grogna un peu et tira Harry par le bras pour qu'il le suive.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ? sanglota Harry.

- Vous ne pouvez remonter comme ça. Je vous emmène dans mes appartements le temps que vous vous calmiez et pour soigner vos plaies.

Le jeune sorcier eut un moment d'incompréhension avant de se rendre compte de l'état de ses mains. Il se laissa alors entrainer sans dire un mot.

Ils traversèrent la salle de cours et quand Snape lança un mot de passe, Harry vit avec surprise une porte apparaitre sur le côté gauche, derrière le lourd bureau en bois. Sûrement que le maitre des lieux tenait à sa tranquillité et n'avait pas envie de voir débarquer tout le monde pour un oui ou un non. Combien de professeurs étaient d'ailleurs au courant de cet arrangement ?

En revanche les appartements étaient à l'image du propriétaire. Sobres, simples, assez austères en apparence mais qui se révélaient chaleureux. Harry laissa trainer son regard en entrant. Au centre trônait un immense canapé d'un vert émeraude plus qu'envoutant, entièrement cerclé d'un métal ressemblant à de l'argent pur et qui formait des arabesques sur les angles ainsi qu'un fauteuil du même acabit. Devant il y avait une petite table basse en bois qui pour le moment était recouverte par plusieurs grimoires dont certains ouverts révélaient ce qui semblait être des recettes de potions. Il y avait d'ailleurs une grande bibliothèque en chêne contre le mur de droite avec des livres qui semblaient plutôt vieux. Au fond de la pièce se dressait une grosse cheminée en pierres grises. Un feu s'était d'ailleurs allumé à leur arrivée et commençait à répandre une chaleur agréable dans ces cachots lugubres. A gauche de la cheminée il y avait une porte qui devait probablement mener à la chambre. Pas terre un grand tapis noir recouvrait un parquet en bois sombre. Il y avait peu de meubles et rien de vraiment personnel. Aucune photo, aucun souvenir d'un quelconque voyage, aucune trace du passé.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna Snape alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte.

Harry se posa sur le canapé et eut le temps de voir un large lit à baldaquin aux draps verts avant que Snape ne revienne avec une petite mallette contenant des fioles diverses et des baumes qui sentaient bon. Il devait y avoir un accès à la salle de bain directement dans la chambre.

Le professeur s'agenouilla devant lui et commença par nettoyer le sang d'un sort puis appliqua une crème sur les mains fines de son élève, massant un peu. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Ce massage était divin et les mains de Snape étaient vraiment douces, allant et venant doucement, comme une caresse. Heureusement que Snape gardait la tête basse et ne pouvait pas voir l'état du visage du jeune homme.

- Bien que je n'approuve pas du tout, pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas servi de la magie pour ouvrir cette porte plutôt que vous acharnez au point de vous blesser ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux, se rendant alors compte qu'il les avait fermés et tenta de se ressaisir un peu. Même si la voix de Snape n'aidait en rien au vu des intonations graves qui correspondaient bien avec l'ambiance.

- Pas pris ma baguette, marmonna Harry.

- Je veux bien que les temps soient plus sûrs mais là c'est de l'inconscience ! Surtout pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris sérieusement ?

Le ton était accusateur et Harry ne pouvait s'y tromper. Snape se redressa en fermant le pot de baume qu'il avait encore dans ses mains et le remit dans sa boîte.

- J'ai… Mon cauchemar était si réel. J'ai encore la sensation du feu sur la peau. Et les cris de ma mère étaient assourdissants. Je n'ai pas réfléchi quand je me suis réveillé. Je devais y aller et l'aider

- Vous êtes bien un Gryffondor. Toujours à agir sous vos impulsions !

Harry s'attendait à d'autres remontrances mais Snape alla ranger ses médecines sans rien ajouter. Puis il revint et fit apparaître une bouilloire contenant du thé fumant sur la petite table basse, sans même se soucier d'enlever les grimoires dessous. Il en servit une tasse qu'il tendit à Harry et s'assit à côté de lui en croisant les bras et faisant passer une jambe par-dessus l'autre.

- Racontez-moi ce rêve !

Le ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Harry songea un instant à mentir puis se décida pour la vérité. Il parla alors de la Forêt Interdite vide, de la voix qu'il avait commencé à entendre puis sa certitude sur la personne qui l'appelait. Enfin il expliqua le feu qui venait pour le délivrer et tout brûler et sa peur quand il avait vu sa mère prise dans les flammes. Il revivait son rêve au fil de son récit et les flammes de la cheminée devenaient celles de son rêve. Il ne s'arrêtait que pour avaler une gorgée de thé brulant qui lui fit beaucoup de bien, l'apaisant un peu plus à chaque fois. Snape n'avait rien dit ni même changé son expression. Une fois que son élève s'était tû il se pencha un peu vers lui.

- Ce ne sont que des rêves où s'exprime votre inconscient. Vous voulez retrouver votre famille, ce qui se conçoit et les flammes ne font que symboliser les guerres passées, tout ce que vous avez perdu à cause de Voldemort. Il n'y a personne qui vous attend dans cet endroit.

- Je le sais, répondit Harry un peu tristement. Mais j'ai envie d'y croire…

- Pourquoi avez vous arrêté de prendre la potion ?

- Vous aviez dit que je pouvais être dépendant ! inventa Harry.

- Pas à ce stade, expliqua Severus. Il faudrait que vous en buviez plus pour commencer à ressentir comme un manque. Là ça ne fera que vous aider à mieux dormir pour ensuite réussir à vous en passer, avec le même effet. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de continuer à la prendre tous les soirs.

- Bien…

Malgré cette aventure Harry n'avait aucune envie de prendre encore cette mixture. Car au vu de sa situation actuelle il était plutôt heureux d'avoir fait ce cauchemar. Il avait encore la sensation des mains de Severus sur les siennes. Si seulement la nuit pouvait durer et lui rester là.

Mais Snape ne semblait pas de cet avis et se releva, tendant la main à Harry pour l'aider.

- Venez, je vous ramène à votre dortoir. Vous êtes capable de faire une autre connerie en cours de route et vous blesser de nouveau.

- Vous serez là pour me soigner au cas où c'est ça ?

- N'en prenez pas l'habitude !

Ce devait être sa phrase fétiche. Harry ne put réprimer un petit rire. Il posa sa tasse, vide à présent, sur la table. Les mains dans les poches de son jean il quitta à regret les appartements de son professeur et tous deux se mirent à remonter les marches tranquillement.

C'était étonnant pour le jeune homme de se dire qu'il avait parcouru ses couloirs à peine une heure auparavant mais ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Il essaya alors de se rappeler tout ce qui s'était réellement passé et quelque chose le frappa. Il se stoppa net dans le couloir, faisant se retourner Severus, surpris.

- Qu'y a t-il encore Potter ?

- Harry…

- Quoi ?

- Vous m'avez appelé « Harry » tout à l'heure, dit-il comme une évidence.

Snape ne cilla pas et s'appuya contre une des fenêtres de l'étage.

- En effet. Simplement pour vous faire réagir.

- Mais bien sûr !

Harry n'y croyait absolument pas. Il regarda son professeur qui conservait un visage impassible alors qu'il demandait :

- Pour quelle autre raison est-ce que j'aurais fait cela ?

- Par envie peut-être, chuchota Harry. Ou par inadvertance.

- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités.

Et pourtant. Une idée commença à germer dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier mais c'était si surréaliste. Cependant… Non impossible… Et si Snape… avait les mêmes envies que lui et voulait aussi être avec lui ! Après tout… En y repensant…

Harry dévisagea Snape qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. La lueur de la lune lui faisait comme un halo autour de ses cheveux sombres et son corps fin. N'y tenant plus, Harry agit justement comme un vrai Gryffondor obéissant à ses impulsions, selon les propres termes de son professeur, et se posta juste devant lui. Il se pencha un peu et l'embrassa. Tant pis pour ses peurs et ses doutes, tant pis s'il détestait cet homme des années auparavant, tant pis s'il ne le méritait pas et tant pis s'il était repoussé. Là tout ce qu'il voulait c'était transmettre ce qu'il ressentait à cet homme qui prenait tellement d'importance dans sa vie.

Dire que Snape fut surpris est un doux euphémisme. Harry le sentit se tendre puis se relâcher. Enfin une langue taquine tenta de forcer le passage de ses lèvres et le jeune sorcier l'accueillit avec ravissement. Ils se battirent un instant et Harry finit par se laisser dominer durant l'échange. Les lèvres de Severus étaient aussi douces qu'il se l'était imaginé. Rien que ce baiser suffisait à le rendre chaud et totalement sans volonté alors il n'osait penser à la suite. A bout de souffle les deux hommes finirent par se séparer.

Harry plongea son regard dans les prunelles grises et pour une fois il put lire le sentiment de panique qui s'emparait de la chauve-souris des cachots.

- Il va fuir, songea t-il en un éclair.

Pour éviter ça il agrippa à pleines mains la lourde robe à boutons et se cala dans le cou de son aîné. Un court moment passa et enfin Severus se mit à le serrer contre lui.

- Tu es en train de faire une connerie, finit-il par lâcher, passant naturellement au tutoiement. Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher !

- Pas grave, ce ne sera pas la première fois. Et j'assume totalement celle-ci.

Snape le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Harry retrouva enfin la chaleur qu'il aimait tant, se rendant compte d'à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

- Stupide Gryffondor, marmonna Severus la tête perdue dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

- Je sais, tu le répètes assez comme ça.

- Alors fais-moi taire…

Harry fut surpris de ce commentaire, plutôt aguicheur et en totale contradiction avec le personnage de son professeur. Mais il ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses mains passèrent sous la cape noire et se mit à caresser le dos large. De son côté les mains de Snape s'égaraient dans la tignasse ébouriffée, la rendant encore plus sauvage. Harry était sûr de ne plus pouvoir se passer de cette sensation de bonheur. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine s'il continuait à battre à ce rythme. Et il sentait que Severus n'était pas mieux.

Quand ils se séparèrent de nouveau, Harry ne put réprimer un frisson. Autant à cause de la température basse que son état de bonheur total. Cela n'échappa pas à Severus.

- Tu devrais remonter dans ton dortoir maintenant, tu risques de prendre froid sinon. Et tu as surtout besoin de te reposer.

- Pas envie, je suis bien là !

- S'il te plait, Harry, fais moi le plaisir d'obéir une seule fois dans ta vie !

- Mais ce sont les vacances, j'aurais le temps de me reposer plus tard !

- Tu as besoin de te remettre de ton cauchemar et tu es fatigué, ne le nie pas, ça se voit sur ton visage. Donc tu vas aller te coucher et prendre une goutte de potion comme je te l'ai déjà demandé.

Harry fit une petite moue triste mais rien n'y fit, Severus resta intransigeant. Il tint même à l'accompagner jusqu'au bout pour être certain qu'il retourne bien au dortoir et ne fasse pas un détour. Par contre il glissa sa main dans celle du jeune sorcier qui en sauta presque de joie.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et Severus poussa Harry à travers le passage, attendant derrière que le tableau reprenne sa place avant de descendre dormir à son tour, l'esprit léger.

Harry monta dans le dortoir vide et s'enfouit sous les couvertures douillettes. Un elfe de maison avait mis une bouillotte ce que le jeune homme trouva très agréable. Il se réchauffa très vite.

Il regarda ses mains guéries, éclairées par la lueur de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui s'était passé. Severus faisait vraiment des merveilles avec ses potions et surtout avec ses mains. Harry se passa un doigt sur ses lèvres encore gonflées, se remémorant la sensation d'embrasser son professeur. Il se souvint alors de la potion. Il doutait en avoir besoin mais Severus y tenait alors il en but une gorgée. Il eut tout juste le temps de fermer les rideaux autour de son lit avant de s'effondrer dans son lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

**XXX  
**

Le lendemain en se réveillant il se sentait parfaitement serein, en total désaccord avec son état de la nuit. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ça. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il n'était jamais allé dans les couloirs et qu'il n'avait pas embrassé Snape. Non, ce devait être réel. Au moins ça.

Il sortit de son lit, passa rapidement sous la douche et s'habilla chaudement avant de sortir du dortoir au plus vite. Quand il pénétra dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner il n'y avait que Dumbledore, Hagrid et McGonagall assis à la table des professeurs, en grande discussion d'ailleurs. Il se força à se poser un instant pour avaler quelque chose. Il avait promis à Hermione de ne pas se laisser aller quand elle ne serait pas là. Et elle était capable de tout vérifier.

A peine son petit-déjeuner fini il se rua aux cachots. Une fois dans la salle de classe de potions Harry resta interdit. Impossible de se rappeler le mot de passe pour faire apparaître la porte. Il se mit donc à crier.

- Seve… hésita t'-il un instant avant de se reprendre. Severus ! Tu es là ?

Il était juste devant l'emplacement de la porte. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre avant que Severus ne sorte, les cheveux encore mouillés et simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Il devait sortir de la douche. Il fut surpris de voir Harry aussi agité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es reposé au moins ?

Le tutoiement et l'inquiétude évidente de Snape rassurèrent Harry dont les épaules s'affaissèrent. Severus haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

- J'ai eu peur… J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé cette nuit et… et nous. J'ai cru que…

La terreur des cachots s'écarta pour laisser rentrer le plus jeune. Tout était exactement comme la nuit d'avant, ce qui finit de convaincre Harry qu'il n'avait rien imaginé.

- Stupide Gryffondor, marmonna Severus. On n'a pas idée de débarquer comme ça en gueulant ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que toute l'école soit au courant !

Harry le laissa parler puis se colla à son torse, l'emprisonnant de ses bras. Il lui vola un baiser, faisant fi des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient des longs cheveux noirs et venaient s'écraser sur son propre visage.

- Idiot, grogna l'ainé en restant néanmoins dans les bras d'Harry.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi et Severus finit par laisser Harry sur le canapé et retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de s'habiller. Quand il revint il avait de nouveau sa robe à boutons et sa cape noire. Il trouva le jeune homme debout devant la bibliothèque, la tête de travers, en train de lire les titres des livres. Il se colla dans son dos, passant les bras sur son ventre pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Tu sais, commença t-il. Je tenais à t'en parler et ça me semble le bon moment mais je ne tiens vraiment pas à ébruiter ça. Déjà parce que je tiens à ma tranquillité et ensuite parce que, bien que tu sois majeur, tout le monde ne verra pas ça d'un très bon œil. D'abord tu dois te reconstruire totalement et ensuite… Nous verrons.

Ce qu'il ne disait pas c'est qu'il avait la conviction que Harry ne resterait pas avec lui. Déjà parce qu'il était bien plus vieux que lui, il avait l'âge qu'aurait son père aujourd'hui et ensuite parce qu'il se savait bien trop acariâtre pour être d'une compagnie agréable à plein temps. Il ne nierait pas vouloir garder Harry auprès de lui, depuis le temps qu'il le regardait passer dans les couloirs, qu'il se retenait de s'emparer de lui pour l'emmener dans un coin sombre, l'avoir maintenant était donc le plus beau des cadeaux. Mais il n'était pas prêt pour autant à se lier. Il ne ressentait qu'une simple attirance envers le jeune homme, rien d'important, il en était persuadé. Il ne tenait donc pas à ce que quelqu'un puisse savoir. Hors de question !

Toujours dans les bras de Severus, Harry se retourna. Il ne se doutait pas de tout ce qui passait dans la tête de son ainé. Mais lui-même n'était pas en reste de réflexions. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi c'était là qu'il se sentait aussi bien, pourquoi il aurait tout donné pour sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur. Il lui vola d'ailleurs un autre baiser à cet instant. Et il se dit qu'en fin de compte, peu importait le futur, il voulait juste profiter du moment présent.

Et son présent était avec Severus.

**Voilà c'est fait (et ça ne va pas durer. Bah oui sinon ce n'est pas drôle)**

**Je vais les laisser profiter pour le moment ^^**

**Petite pensée pour tout ceux qui pensaient que nos deux héros préférés ne seraient pas ensemble avant la fin de la fic **

**Et je viens de percuter qu'on est arrivé à peu près au milieu de la fic (vu qu'il y a 11 chapitres c'est pas facile non plus ^^)**

**A dans 15 jours !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mon chapitre préféré à écrire ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 7 :**

Il entendait comme des hurlements autour de lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, restant immobile quelques secondes pour déterminer l'origine de ces cris. Puis il prit conscience du jour et se rassura, se retournant dans le lit. Enfoui profondément sous les couettes il avait décidé de trainer encore un peu.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit avec Severus à discuter, à savourer l'étreinte de ses bras et profiter de ses baisers. Ils s'étaient retrouvés directement après la ronde de Snape et avaient fait un tour dans le parc, histoire d'être tranquilles. Harry avait préféré rester du côté du terrain de Quidditch pour éviter la Forêt Interdite. Severus avait une fois de plus ramené son compagnon juste devant le dortoir pour le forcer à se reposer. Il avait aussi dû calmer la Grosse Dame qui ne supportait plus d'être réveillée la nuit. Harry s'était amusé de les voir se chamailler tous les deux. Puis la terreur des cachots avait eu le dernier mot quand il avait parlé d'un sort spécial qui abimerait entièrement la peinture sans pour autant toucher à la toile sur le mur. Le portrait s'était alors tû et avait ouvert le passage. Harry rigolait encore de l'échange en montant les marches. Il s'était endormi heureux.

Enfin Harry se leva, prêt à savourer le jour de Noël. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon en jean et d'un tee-shirt noir, il se traina jusque dans la salle commune où les rares Gryffondors encore là avaient déjà commencé à ouvrir leurs paquets.

- Tous tes cadeaux sont là, l'informa Davis Scalander, un élève de cinquième année en désignant le côté droit du sapin.

- Merci.

Il s'assit à même le sol et entreprit de défaire les paquets. Le premier révéla un pull de Mme Weasley, vert avec des dizaines de petits Vifs d'Or qui faisaient le tour, qui fit sourire Harry. Il y avait aussi un paquet de gâteaux sûrement fait maison que le jeune sorcier mit de côté. Il y avait aussi quelques cadeaux d'admirateurs comme des sucreries, des chocolats (il avait eu le malheur de dire une fois qu'il adorait les Chocogrenouilles alors qu'un journaliste était juste à côté. En même temps il aurait eu du mal à deviner qu'un fouineur était à sa droite au milieu de la foule du Chemin de Traverse). Là il aurait de quoi partager avec Ron sans problème. De son meilleur ami d'ailleurs il avait reçu le kit du parfait supporter de Quidditch contenant entre autres une paire de multiplettes, des écharpes qui changeaient seules pour pouvoir se mettre aux couleurs de toutes les équipes possibles et des figurines animées des plus grand joueurs. Il y avait Krum d'ailleurs.

Harry prit ensuite une enveloppe rouge posée sur le tas de cadeaux. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une Beuglante mais comme il n'y eut aucune réaction quand il la toucha, il se rassura. Il n'y avait que son prénom écrit sur l'enveloppe, de manière sobre. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit rapidement. A peine il l'avait décacheté qu'une fumée sombre en sortit et un liquide verdâtre lui coula sur les doigts. Harry n'eut pas le temps de crier, sa tête lui tourna et il s'effondra sur le sol, les mains qui le brûlaient terriblement. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut les voix des autres Gryffondors qui lui demandaient si tout allait bien et hurlaient d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh.

Puis ce fut le noir total.

**XXX**

Harry ouvrit lentement un œil, puis les deux. Il savait avant même de voir où est-ce qu'il était. L'infirmerie avait une odeur et une atmosphère différentes et parfaitement reconnaissables. Pas étonnant qu'il ait atterri là en fin de compte. Ça manquait presque ces derniers temps.

Il avait dû rester évanoui un long moment, il faisait nuit à présent. Il porta ses mains au niveau du visage mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte de quelque chose et il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il sentait juste qu'il avait des bandages autour des doigts. Il laissa retomber ses bras sur le drap blanc en poussant un profond soupir résigné.

A ce moment Harry entendit quelque chose bouger juste à côté de lui. C'était léger, comme un frôlement de tissu contre du bois. En tournant un peu la tête il devina la silhouette de quelqu'un qui devait être assis sur une chaise.

- Tu es réveillé ?

C'était juste un murmure mais aucun risque de se tromper. Oubliant sa fatigue, Harry se força à se redresser en prenant appui sur les coudes.

- Severus ! s'exclama t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Moins fort ! Je ne suis pas censé être là justement. Gamin stupide !

- Mme Pomfresh n'est pas au courant, c'est ça.

- A ton avis ?

Entre temps la terreur des cachots s'était déplacée et assise sur le bord du lit, les bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda Harry. Tu le sais ?

- J'ai eu quelques échos. Apparemment une personne mal intentionnée a glissée une potion corrosive dans l'enveloppe. Ce qui est intelligent c'est que cette personne avait pensé à jeter un sort sur le papier pour ne pas que celui-ci soit détruit. La mixture n'était pas parfaite mais tu as été surpris et tes mains étaient sans aucune protection. La potion a donc attaqué directement la peau de tes mains, creusant parfois jusqu'à l'os. La douleur t'a fait perdre connaissance. Heureusement tes camarades ont réagi rapidement et Mme Pomfresh a pu réparer le plus gros. Pour le moment tu as un cataplasme et demain tout sera remis dans l'ordre. Dumbledore pense à une revanche de quelqu'un. Il a déjà une piste. vraisemblablement.

Harry ne fit aucune remarque pourtant ce que venait de dire Snape n'était pas de simples échos mais la preuve qu'il s'était renseigné et avait été très attentif. Il s'était inquiété et ça se voyait. Sans parler de sa présence ici.

- J'imagine que c'est toi qui as identifié la potion.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Et modeste avec ça !

Severus sourit avant de se pencher pour embrasser Harry. Ce dernier passa les mains dans les longues mèches noires pour rapprocher son visage. Quand il sentit une langue taquine chatouiller ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche avec plaisir pour l'accueillir. A chaque fois il avait l'impression de redécouvrir la sensation et il était sûr de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer désormais.

Severus se fit plus entreprenant et s'allongea un peu plus sur le lit blanc. Sa main se glissa sous le pyjama rayé et commença à caresser le torse imberbe de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se laissa faire bien volontiers et commença même à pousser quelques gémissements discrets.

Malgré tout, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, bien que le renflement sous le pyjama d'Harry prouvait bien qu'il n'aurait pas été contre. Mais l'infirmerie n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour une première fois selon eux. Ils se séparèrent, à contrecœur certes, quand ils furent à bout de souffle. Le Gryffondor pouvait sentir à travers le tissu que son professeur était dans le même état que lui. En revanche il ne le lâcha pas, le gardant serré contre lui.

Snape posa son visage dans le cou de Harry, les mèches brunes lui tombant devant les yeux. Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment ainsi, en silence, savourant juste l'instant. Puis la terreur des cachots se redressa et, voyant Harry de nouveau endormi il se détacha de lui. Après un dernier baiser sur le front il sortit de l'infirmerie et retourna à ses appartements.

Il fulminait tout en marchant d'un pas rapide. Depuis qu'il avait appris, par hasard, que Harry avait été attaqué, il n'avait pas eu un seul instant de repos. C'était en fin de matinée que la rumeur était parvenue jusqu'à lui. Il était retourné au plus vite dans ses cachots pour y trouver le directeur et la directrice de maison des Gryffondors.

- Nous avons besoin de votre aide et surtout de votre science mon cher Severus, avait directement commencé Dumbledore.

Il lui avait ensuite présenté une fiole contenant un liquide vert tout à fait reconnaissable, bien que la préparation n'ait pas été correctement faite. Severus n'avait pas eu besoin de demander pour être sûr que c'était en rapport avec Harry. Il n'y avait que lui pour attirer la malchance à ce point.

Une fois seul il avait essayé de monter à l'infirmerie afin de voir Harry mais le dragon gardien de ces lieux l'en avait fortement empêché. Et il ne pouvait insister. Il avait donc fait ses propres recherches, jetant quelques légers sorts sur les élèves de la maison rouge et or afin de reconstituer ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Il avait par ailleurs rangé tous les présents d'Harry dans un endroit sûr. Puis il n'avait pas réussi à se poser ou à penser à autre chose tant qu'il n'avait pas eu plus d'information sur l'état de santé du jeune homme. Il avait participé à la réunion de tous les professeurs pour déterminer qui avait pu agir ainsi. Et au final, après des heures de parlotes futiles, ils avaient leur coupable : Ginny Weasley. Il avait été aussi convenu que la jeune fille serait étroitement surveillée dès la rentrée et que ses parents seraient prévenus. Ça avait été classé comme une simple crise de jalousie qui serait sûrement sans suite. Severus n'était pas de cet avis et comptait bien être sur ses gardes et montrer à cette gamine qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre à Harry s'en s'attendre à des représailles. Il imaginait déjà ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir.

Enfin la nuit était tombée et il avait réussi à se faufiler à travers les lits blancs. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit d'occupé donc aucune chance de se tromper. Il avait fait apparaître une chaise et s'était installé, détaillant longuement le visage de son Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas réussi à penser à autre chose ou à fermer l'œil, ne serait-ce que pour une minute. Son cœur avait bondi quand il avait vu Harry s'éveiller sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher.

Et maintenant Severus était rassuré mais pas calmé. Comment cette garce avait-elle pu s'attaquer à Harry ? Elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui ! Et savoir qu'elle était sorti, ne serait-ce qu'un temps infime, avec le jeune sorcier, ça le mettait en rage. Elle n'était qu'une gamine sans prétention, sans aucun attrait ni une once de véritable intelligence ! Il se fit apparaître une tasse de thé pour se calmer les nerfs et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être mis dans un état pareil. Par contre il devait avouer que ces dernières heures il ne s'était senti vraiment bien qu'une fois avec Harry, dans son lit d'infirmerie, contre lui. Severus poussa un profond soupir et sirota le liquide ambré. Il avait maintenant un autre souci bien plus urgent. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Harry pour Noël ?

**XXX**

En effet Harry sortit le lendemain matin, les mains entièrement blanches et sans plus de traces. Il n'avait même plus les anciennes cicatrices dues à sa lutte contre Voldemort ce qui était un bénéfice non négligeable.

Il commença par remonter au septième étage. Il avait encore des cadeaux à ouvrir après tout. Il croisa quelques personnes dans les couloirs qui lui demandèrent comment il allait, surtout des filles, mais hormis ça il fut plutôt tranquille, ayant réussi à éviter Peeves.

Il resta un moment sur le seuil de la salle commune, regardant l'énorme sapin qui était toujours là. Le conifère était toujours aussi lumineux et chargé. Par contre il n'y avait plus rien au pied. Harry se rassura en se disant qu'après tout c'était normal, ça aurait été tentant de prendre les paquets laissés sans surveillance. Il n'y avait encore pas eu de voleur à Poudlard mais il y avait un début à tout. Il monta alors au dortoir mais il n'y avait rien non plus sur le lit. Et ce n'était pourtant pas dur de deviner lequel était le sien, c'était le seul défait (à se demander s'il avait déjà été fait d'ailleurs. Si ce n'est par les elfes de maison).

Il retourna dans la salle commune et demanda à une troisième année dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom :

- Excuse-moi, tu ne sais pas où sont les paquets qui m'étaient adressés ? Je n'ai pas pu tous les récupérer.

- Je crois que c'est le professeur Snape qui les a. Il est venu hier dans la journée et a tout emporté.

- Merci.

Harry eut un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Severus était quelqu'un d'attentionné en fin de compte, sous ses airs de tyran. Le jeune Gryffondor n'hésita que quelques secondes et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les cachots. Et il avait une excuse toute trouvée. Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute si ses pauvres paquets non ouverts étaient en possession de son si détestable professeur de potions. Personne ne se poserait de question en le voyant avec Snape.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne faisait que quelques heures que je t'avais laissé. Et c'est toi qui t'es endormi je te ferais remarquer !

- Pas ma faute ! Et je…

Severus l'empêcha de répondre en l'embrassant tout en l'attirant dans le salon. A peine arrivé au centre de la pièce, Harry se détacha.

- C'est toi qui a mes cadeaux ?

- Tu n'es venu que pour ça ? fit Snape faussement vexé

- Pour quoi d'autre ? répondit le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

Le professeur ne put retenir un grognement mais agita néanmoins sa baguette, faisant apparaître les cadeaux de son compagnon, ouverts ou non. Quoique pas mal de boites de chocogrenouilles avaient disparu (trop de chocolat n'était pas bon pour la santé !). Tout se répandit sur le tapis noir. Snape prit d'ailleurs le pull offert par Mme Weasley et le tint à bout de bras face à Harry.

- Tu m'expliques au passage ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

- Un pull. La mère de Ron m'en fait un chaque année.

- Ne me dis pas que tu le portes ? Si ça avait été un cadeau d'admirateur je l'aurais mis au feu direct.

- Elle a fait des progrès encore, maintenant on reconnaît bien les motifs, s'amusa le jeune Gryffondor. Puis ça lui fait plaisir, je ne vais pas la décevoir. Je le porte généralement une fois dans l'année ou quand il fait frais les nuits d'été. Puis je l'oublie quelque part.

Severus reposa le vêtement sans rien ajouter. Il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé, laissant le plus jeune s'activer. Harry prit d'abord un gros paquet enveloppé de bleu. Sans surprise Hermione lui avait offert des livres. D'abord un sur les sortilèges les plus utilisés dans la vie quotidienne d'un sorcier, ceux que Harry n'avait jamais pu apprendre en ayant été élevé par des Moldus. Ensuite il trouva un livre regroupant tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour les ASPICs, quel que soit la matière. Assez utile pour les révisions, selon la note laissée par la jeune sorcière. Enfin il y avait quelques romans sorciers ou moldus, histoire de pouvoir se détendre un peu. Harry eut un petit mouvement de recul en ouvrant le paquet de Hagrid, dès fois que ce soit quelque chose de dangereux. Cependant il ne s'agissait que d'un paquet de gâteaux. Le jeune sorcier y laisserait sûrement ses dents mais l'intention était là. Et le change serait plus facile à donner qu'avec le pull vert. Pour finir les jumeaux lui avaient envoyés les nouveautés de leur magasin de farces et attrapes avec un mot précisant que si ces objets étaient utilisés contre les professeurs ce serait là leur plus belle utilité. Le carton était assez gros et Harry en aurait facilement pour toute la fin d'année afin de les passer. Il sourit en pensant justement à un professeur qui était derrière lui et qui ne manquerait pas de confisquer tout ce que contenait le paquet. Le jeune sorcier le referma doucement et, ayant fini ce qu'il était venu faire, se posa aux côtés de la terreur des cachots.

- Et toi ? Tu as eu quelque chose ?

- Une nouvelle cape par Dumbledore, c'est à peu près tout ce que je l'autorise à m'offrir. Et c'est tout, comme chaque année.

- Que dirais-tu alors d'un autre cadeau de Noël…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Harry se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre le canapé. Quand Severus put enfin respirer, ce fut pour gémir honteusement alors que la bouche du plus jeune glissait sur son cou et sur son torse dévoilé. Mais depuis quand sa robe était-elle ouverte ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Les pensées de Severus avaient du mal à être ordonnées. Son cerveau déconnecta totalement quand il sentit une langue taquiner son téton à présent dressé. C'était une douce torture qu'il subissait maintenant et il en redemandait. Harry souffla un peu, ce qui fit trembler son ainé, puis s'attaqua au deuxième. Il joua aussi avec le nombril puis remonta lentement, laissant une trainée tout le long

Ne voulant pas être en reste, Severus poussa un grognement et renversa Harry sur le tapis, l'embrassant de nouveau et lança un sort informulé, de toute façon il ne savait plus où était sa baguette, qui les laissèrent nus tous les deux. Le plus âgé put alors voir la magnifique érection de son futur amant. S'il était déjà dans cet état alors qu'ils venaient juste de commencer, la suite promettait d'être intéressante. Il se mit à lui mordiller la gorge et descendit encore. Harry commença à gémir à son tour, les mains agrippées aux longues mèches brunes.

Severus allait descendre encore un peu, s'attaquant ainsi à une partie bien plus intéressante, quand ils entendirent des coups à la porte. Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait, l'esprit un peu trop embrumé mais Severus ne le laissa pas se redresser.

- Je n'attends personne. Ce ne doit pas être important…

- Mais si jamais… Aaah ! Oh oui recommence !

Severus venait de frôler le membre tendu de son compagnon avec sa paume ce qui l'avait fait sursauter. Mais apparemment le visiteur était toujours là.

- Mon petit Severus, je sais que vous êtes là. C'est au sujet de Harry.

- Merde ! Le directeur !

Là pour le coup toute envie fut instantanément coupée. Snape se redressa comme électrisé et aida Harry à faire de même. Il attira sa baguette à lui et d'un mouvement de poignet remis tous les vêtements à leur place. Frustré, il grogna en vérifiant que tout était à peu près à sa place. Les paquets furent tous réduits et Harry les mit dans sa poche. Enfin Severus pu ouvrir la porte à son supérieur qui affichait un large sourire. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer l'élève.

- Nous en reparlerons Mr Potter, pesta la chauve-souris

Harry acquiesça sans un mot. Il passa devant Dumbledore la tête basse et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Snape retourna dans le salon, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées. Dumbledore le suivit.

- Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ? demanda t-il, regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Bien sur que non. Il se trouve juste que j'avais récupéré les présents de Noël de Mr Potter et il était venu les récupérer.

Ça n'était pas un mensonge et il était impossible de cacher un fait pareil puisque les élèves de Gryffondor l'avaient tous vu faire. Il fit apparaître une théière ainsi que deux tasses et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, songeant encore à ce qui avait failli se passer dessus seulement quelques minutes avant.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me déranger au moins.

- Ais-je vraiment besoin d'une raison pour venir passer un bon moment avec vous ? sourit le vieux sorcier en s'asseyant confortablement dans le fauteuil.

- Vous disiez que c'était à propos de Potter.

- Ah oui où avais-je la tête ?

Severus préféra ne pas relever. Le directeur était un vieux fou mais encore trop intelligent et rusé.

- Donc, repris le vieux mage, c'est au sujet de ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Nous avons prévenu les parents de la jeune Ginevra et à mon avis elle va être étroitement surveillée et la punition qu'elle va endurer lui fera passer toute envie de recommencer. Nous avons convenu avec Mr et Mrs Weasley de ne rien dire aux autres membres de la famille. Donc Ronald ne pourra rien révéler à Harry. Il nous faut maintenant décider si le jeune Potter doit être au courant de l'identité de son mystérieux agresseur. Ou peut-être ne rien lui dire afin de ne pas l'inquiéter. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Avez-vous posé la question aux autres professeurs ?

- Non pas vraiment. Pas encore disons. Pour l'instant c'est votre avis qui m'intéresse.

- Mr Potter est adulte, il a participé à la guerre. Il en a vu d'autres. Et il est bien assez intelligent pour se douter tout seul de l'instigateur de ce courrier.

- Vous pensez donc qu'il faut se taire ?

- Faites comme vous voulez, conclut Snape de mauvaise humeur. Et ne venez plus m'embêter avec vos questions stupides.

- Bien je prends note. Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu maintenant mon cher Severus ?

- J'ai une commande de potions pour l'infirmerie, je pensais m'y mettre. Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien. Simple curiosité.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Aucune question n'était anodine avec le directeur mais il n'avait pas envie de chercher. Dumbledore allait se lever quand il remarqua un bout de tissu vert posé sur le dossier du fauteuil. En tirant dessus il fut surpris de se retrouver face à un pull avec des petits vifs d'or qui faisaient le tour.

- Oh vos goûts ont bien changé mon petit ! s'exclama t-il amusé.

- Saleté de Gryffondor, pesta Severus. Il a oublié cette horreur ici quand il a ouvert ses paquets.

- Je croyais qu'il venait juste récupérer ses cadeaux, pas les ouvrir ici…

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini avec vos insinuations à deux Noises ?

- Oh ne le prenez pas mal voyons.

- Ce n'est pas le cas je vous rassure ! Maintenant j'aimerais avoir un peu de paix pour pouvoir travailler. Je ne vous retiens pas !

Il accompagna Dumbledore jusqu'à la sortie et claqua la porte derrière lui, récupérant l'horrible pull vert au passage, et retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé. Pas de doute le vieux fou était au courant. Impossible de savoir comment mais il savait. Quelque part Severus était rassuré. C'était aussi la preuve que Dumbledore approuvait. Lui qui avait peur de se faire foudroyer par son employeur pour avoir touché à son petit préféré. Bon, toucher était encore un bien grand mot, ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin non plus. Le seul problème maintenant était que la terreur des cachots ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un soit au courant, professeurs comme étudiants. Pas question qu'une personne sache qu'il s'était fait jeter par Harry, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver dans le futur, quand il se rendrait compte de qui était vraiment son amant.

Laissant là ses réflexions, Severus se redressa et fila dans son laboratoire de potions. Il avait inventé cette histoire de commande pour l'infirmerie mais après tout ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, ce serait fait pour plus tard. Fallait bien s'occuper aussi. Au passage il jeta le pull dans la cheminée d'un geste distrait.

**XXX  
**

- Putain ! Il m'a pas loupé l'enfoiré !

Harry se regardait dans la glace, tirant sur son pull pour mieux voir son cou. Il avait bien senti que Severus l'avait mordu mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'il lui avait laissé un suçon aussi énorme. Il n'avait pas intérêt à oublier de lancer un sort pour cacher ça ! Alors oui Snape ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache pour eux mais il ne faisait pas grand chose pour aider. Et d'ailleurs Dumbledore l'avait sûrement remarqué quand Harry était passé devant lui, ce qui expliquerait le pétillement malicieux dans l'œil du directeur. Quoique c'était habituel chez lui.

Délaissant le miroir, Harry retourna dans le dortoir et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire du coup. Il ne pouvait pas retourner voir Severus de suite, ce serait trop suspect, il lui faudrait donc attendre cette nuit. Il avait bien des devoirs à faire mais n'était pas du tout motivé. Il lui restait encore du temps après tout, il était large ! Il se rappela alors le cadeau d'Hermione. Il sortit alors tous ses paquets de sa poche et leur redonna leur taille normale. Il rangea tout le reste et garda un roman qu'il se mit à lire, allongé en travers de son lit.

Il en était déjà à la moitié du livre quand il entendit du bruit dans l'escalier menant au dortoir. Il regarda alors sa montre et remarqua que l'heure du déjeuner était bien entamée. Il claqua le livre, posa un sort pour masquer le suçon et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Les tables avaient été rétrécies pour les vacances, vu le peu d'élèves qui restaient. Il n'était que six pour la table de Gryffondor et guère plus chez les autres.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs mais Severus n'y était pas. Assez étonnant mais le jeune sorcier se dit que son futur amant devait sûrement faire mumuse avec ses chaudrons et mangerait dans son laboratoire. En tournant légèrement la tête Harry remarqua Dumbledore qui souriait largement en le regardant. Par réflexe le Gryffondor porta la main à son cou, frottant un instant puis remit le nez dans son assiette, à présent sûr et certain d'avoir été démasqué.

De son côté Dumbledore ne put retenir un petit rire satisfait. McGonagall le remarqua et se pencha vers lui :

- Tout va bien directeur ?

- Plus que bien je dirais. Ça va devenir intéressant !

Le professeur de métamorphose ne comprit pas mais ne put rien en tirer de plus. Puis elle s'en désintéressa quand elle dû s'occuper de Peeves qui essayait de faire du frisbee avec les assiettes, encore pleines bien sûr !

**Alors ? Votre avis ? **

**A dans 15 jours **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Severus plaqua Harry contre le mur du septième étage. Le jeune gryffon avait à peine eut le temps de sortir de la salle commune qu'une chauve-souris enragée et surtout affamée s'était jetée sur lui pour le dévorer, ou l'embrasser, il n'arrivait pas trop à faire la différence là. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignit. Apparemment son aîné avec décidé de reprendre là où ils s'en étaient arrêté le matin même.

Harry avait le cerveau totalement embrumé, bien trop heureux pour vraiment réfléchir. C'est en sentant la main froide de Severus passer sous son tee-shirt et commencer à remonter qu'il reprit contact avec un semblant de réalité. Il se força à arrêter le baiser.

- Arr… Pas ici... Attends.

Harry le conduisit jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour aller ailleurs. La porte apparut et ils s'y précipitèrent. Harry n'eut pas le loisir de détailler, Severus l'avait déjà entrainé jusqu'à ce qui devait être un très grand lit puisque même en étant au centre le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à atteindre le bord en tendant le bras. La lumière était basse mais pas inexistante.

A ce moment ils se calmèrent quelque peu, juste assez pour laisser la place à la douceur. Severus fit descendre ses lèvres le long du cou fin de son élève et mordilla légèrement, histoire de laisser sa marque. Harry fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs pour le rapprocher encore. Il se redressa un peu quand son maitre de potions fit passer le tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, faisant voler les lunettes au passage, et celui-ci put continuer son exploration. Il torturait doucement le jeune gryffon en progressant lentement, insistant sur chaque parcelle de peau dorée, léchant et embrassant tout ce qu'il pouvait, découvrant le corps parfait sous lui. Il dessina du doigt les abdominaux peu prononcés mais bien présents avant de les parcourir de la langue. Mais il laissa le pantalon tranquille pour le moment, bien qu'il soit déjà quelque peu déformé au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il remonta alors pour embrasser Harry, étouffant ainsi ses protestations.

Ce dernier essaya de déboutonner la lourde robe noire de son aîné mais ses gestes étaient trop fébriles. Il finit par perdre patience et à tout enlever avec un sort informulé. Severus fut surpris mais plutôt ravi.

- Un peu de patience, murmura t-il

Il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de Harry, l'empêchant de répondre et se retourna pour l'amener au-dessus de lui. Le jeune sorcier se redressa et observa Severus, les cheveux étalés sur le drap blanc, les pupilles dilatées et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il était un véritable appel à la débauche. Il commençait à faire vraiment chaud dans la pièce !

Harry entreprit de faire subir le même sort à Severus, à savoir le faire languir. Il essaya de reproduire tout ce que son compagnon lui avait fait. Il remarqua alors que le maitre de potions était très sensible au niveau du téton droit, il s'attarda donc un peu dessus avant de descendre jouer avec le nombril. Il sentait l'érection de son professeur frotter contre la peau de son torse.

Severus le força à remonter au bout de quelques minutes et posa sa paume ouverte sur la bosse de pantalon de Harry.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose en trop là…

Sa voix était rauque, suave et totalement hypnotique. Bien plus qu'en temps normal et Harry ne put réprimer un frisson. Severus le fit rebasculer pour revenir dominer et déshabilla totalement son étudiant d'un sort. Il tremblait de retenue. Sa paume vint courir le long de la hampe de chair dressée. Il embrassa tendrement le cou de Harry quand il le sentit se tendre. Il se redressa un peu pour voir de la peur au fond des prunelles vertes.

- Tu sais, on peut encore arrêter.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Ce n'est pas ça. J'en ai envie… Mais le truc c'est que…

Gêné, il se cacha le visage dans les mains et n'ajouta rien mais Severus comprit. Sur le coup il se sentit paniqué. Il serait le premier pour Harry, il devait donc faire preuve de patience. Beaucoup de patience alors que ce n'était pas son fort. C'était un engagement. Harry se souviendrait toujours de lui, même s'il le quittait. Quelque part ce serait une vengeance de sa part dans le futur. Et il se sentit aussi flatté.

- Merci, murmura t-il.

Il n'ajouta rien, ça aurait été de trop, il ne fit que l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres comme pour sceller une promesse.

De son côté Harry n'était pas forcément plus rassuré. Il avait peur de passer le pas mais pas de le passer avec Severus et c'est ce qui le surprenait le plus. Il était pourtant avec son professeur de potions. Celui qu'il détestait et qui le haïssait, du moins qui était censé le haïr, à peine quelques mois auparavant. Et maintenant il était au lit avec lui et il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'il le prenne, qu'il le fasse sien. S'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit envahi par des vagues de plaisir pur il se serait quand même posé quelques questions.

Et il envoya valser toutes ses hésitations quand il sentit les longs doigts fins du potionniste s'enrouler autour de son sexe. Un gémissement plutôt aigu s'échappa de sa gorge et sa main serra le drap à s'en blanchir les jointures. Et ce n'était que le début.

Severus fit quelques va-et-vient et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur l'érection plus que tendue, ne quittant pas son élève des yeux, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Il se retint de sourire en voyant que celui-ci se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir ou même crier. Puis Severus laissa courir sa langue le long de l'érection avant de la prendre totalement en bouche.

Harry se cabra à cet instant, les yeux grands ouverts et le cri coincé au fond de la gorge. C'était si bon. Presque divin. Son amant ne lui laissait aucun répit, il était totalement présent entre ses jambes, ses mains caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et les testicules pendant que sa bouche et sa langue faisaient comme des arabesques sur sa verge. Harry faisait tout pour ne pas jouir de suite mais c'était presque impossible. Et voir les yeux sombres de Severus qui ne cessaient de le fixer ajoutait à l'ambiance et le faisait frissonner. La sensation était grisante.

Sans arrêter sa torture, Severus fit venir à lui le flacon de lubrifiant qu'il avait remarqué sur la table de chevet à gauche du lit. D'une main il fit sauter le bouchon et s'en versa un peu sur les doigts. Il profita que le jeune griffon ferme les yeux sous le plaisir pour introduire doucement un premier doigt dans l'antre vierge.

Harry ressentit à peine cette intrusion car Severus avait fait un mouvement de langue assez incroyable qui l'avait fait crié plus fort que jamais. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il était possible de ressentir quelque chose comme ça. Par contre il tiqua un peu plus en sentant le deuxième doigt passer son anneau de chair. Mais Severus fut doux et patient. Il commença quelques mouvements de ciseaux avant de mettre un troisième doigt. Cette fois il sentit un mouvement de recul et caressa tendrement Harry pour le rassurer.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement Harry n'était plus que gémissements et cris retenus. Il avait chaud, très chaud, et sentait qu'il n'était plus très loin de la jouissance. Mais juste avant de perdre totalement pied, Severus s'arrêta. Harry allait protester quand il sentit quelque chose de plus imposant à l'entrée de son antre jusque là toujours inviolée. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se plonger dans les prunelles grises de son amant.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer, le rassura Severus en lui caressant la joue de la paume de sa main.

Pour toute réponse Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de son ainé et le rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion possible. Severus le pénétra alors puis resta immobile un instant, le temps pour Harry de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Celui-ci avait largement ouvert les yeux sous la surprise mais il avait retenu son cri. Il s'attendait à ressentir plus de douleur que ça en fin de compte, preuve de la douceur de son amant et de l'attention dont il avait fait preuve envers lui. Et il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir car déjà Snape recommençait les va-et-vient sur son sexe délaissé.

Severus dut bouger car sa position n'était pas très confortable. Il se retira lentement et, avant de pouvoir replonger dans cet antre de plaisir, il sentit Harry s'empaler de lui-même sur la hampe de chair. Encouragé, il commença à donner de grands coups de bassin. Au troisième, Harry se cambra au maximum, les reins en feu et l'esprit totalement déconnecté.

- Recommence !

Des vagues de plaisir venaient de le submerger et il perdait totalement pied. Il haletait des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens à présent, incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots. Il n'avait conscience que de Severus sur lui et en lui et seulement ça importait à présent.

Le plus âgé sourit en voyant son amant dans un tel état. Les cheveux noirs étaient encore plus en bataille qu'ordinaire et son regard était embué, lointain. Il était une véritable image de luxure. Severus fondit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et accéléra le rythme sur la prostate déjà malmenée du jeune homme et imprima la même cadence sur son sexe tendu.

Il ne fallut plus que quelques minutes à Harry pour atteindre le septième ciel. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il jouit dans la main de Severus. La contraction des muscles sur son propre sexe fit jouir celui-ci à son tour. En sueur, essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur le Gryffondor et le mordilla de nouveau dans le cou avant de se retirer et se poser à côté de lui pour ne pas l'écraser.

Harry mit un long moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand il retomba enfin sur terre il remarqua que Severus les avait déjà nettoyés d'un sort. Son regard dériva alors sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient posés sur un grand lit à baldaquin, aux draps plutôt sombres mais la lumière n'était pas suffisante pour lui pour qu'il distingue la couleur. Il y avait une cheminée sur le mur de droite avec un feu conséquent, ce qui était une des seules sources lumineuses. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce qu'un tapis persan devant la cheminée et les tables de chevet de chaque côté du lit. Deux fenêtres donnaient sur un ciel étoilé, grâce à un enchantement semblable à celui du plafond de la Grande Salle.

Harry se retourna vers son professeur qui était allongé sur le côté, face à lui, un bras replié sous sa tête, tendant l'autre bras vers lui. Le jeune sorcier ne se fit pas prier et se blottit contre le torse de son amant, la tête calée dans son cou.

Il eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux qu'il s'endormit, heureux.

**XXX**

_Le froid. A l'extérieur et aussi au fond des entrailles. La peur partout. La forêt immuable qui toujours se dresse là et le silence de mort. Le noir. Harry se mit à courir de suite, avant même d'entendre les cris qui ne tardèrent pas. Encore les mêmes sensations, la même douleur dans les jambes et les poumons à force de courir. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer, voir reculer. Et pourtant il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il le fallait. _

_Enfin arrivé dans la clairière, il la parcourut entièrement du regard. Il faisait si sombre. A peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion d'une vive lueur apparut, le forçant à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il vit enfin sa mère, à genoux encore, des larmes souillant ses joues pâles. _

_- Harry… Je t'en prie, aide-moi. _

_- Maman ! Non ! _

_Ses jambes réagirent d'elles-mêmes et Harry se précipita, oubliant toute idée de douleur et de fatigue. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il tendait la main vers Lily, hurlant au feu de s'arrêter, comme s'il avait le fol espoir que ça marche. S'il avait eu sa baguette il aurait pu faire quelque chose, un simple sort et tout serait réglé. Là il était totalement impuissant. _

_La clairière n'en finissait pas et le feu progressait vite. Harry avait l'impression de voler au-dessus du sol et en même temps d'aller au ralenti. _

_- Maman !_

_Sa main allait se refermer sur celle de sa mère quand il la vit disparaître entièrement dans les flammes. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'il fut emporté aussi dans un tourbillon orange et rouge. Toutes les couleurs se mélangeaient devant lui jusqu'à ne former qu'un noir profond et total. _

_Comme la mort. _

Harry se redressa vivement dans le lit, le souffle erratique et le corps couvert de sueur.

- Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna vers Severus qui s'était posé sur un coude et s'était surélevé un peu. Harry se laissa tomber la tête dans ses mains.

- Désolé… J'ai…

- Encore ces cauchemars.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Severus s'assit dans le lit et prit son amant dans ses bras, se collant dans son dos. Le griffon se laissa faire, heureux de la chaleur apaisante qui se dégageait de l'étreinte.

- Je la vois Sev… Je vois ma mère là-bas, dans la Forêt Interdite, si belle, si… vivante. Elle m'appelle, je sens qu'elle a besoin de moi. Et… je ne peux rien faire. Puis le feu arrive. Et je le vois brûler, tout brûle. Le pire c'est que finalement j'attends le feu. Comme si j'avais le sentiment que tout était vain de toute manière. Non pas que je pense encore à m'ôter la vie, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter. Mais là le feu me semble être la meilleure chose au monde.

Severus resta un moment silencieux, sa main effleurant doucement le ventre du jeune homme.

- Je chercherais un moyen de t'aider, finit-il par lâcher. La potion de sommeil Sans-Rêves ne peut être une solution permanente.

Harry avait commencé à somnoler, détendu par la caresse, aussi ne répondit-il pas. Severus les rallongea tous les deux et ne lâcha pas son amant une seule seconde, le regardant s'assoupir avant de sombrer à son tour.

Ils ne se réveillèrent que quand la lumière du jour commença à filtrer par une fenêtre. Severus tenait toujours Harry collé contre lui.

Ils firent l'amour de nouveau et ne sortirent qu'une fois la matinée bien avancée.

**XXX**

- Par Salazar, arrête un peu de t'angoisser !

Harry arrêta de tourner en rond et se posa sur un des bancs en bois. Il avait rejoint Severus pour profiter des derniers instants avec lui, avant que tous les élèves ne reviennent à l'école. Les vacances passaient toujours trop vite.

Mais la terreur des cachots n'avait pas de temps à consacrer au jeune homme apparemment. Il avait encore des copies à corriger et toute sa réserve à ranger. Fini l'amant attentif, là il était plutôt repassé en mode tyrannique.

- Mais imagine qu'ils devinent pour nous deux, dit Harry. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ils réagiraient.

- A toi de faire en sorte qu'ils ne le découvrent pas.

- Ils m'en voudront de leur cacher quelque chose !

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et se retint de dire sa véritable pensée. A la place il soupira et se retourna vers Harry :

- Tu arriveras bien à trouver une solution. Pour le moment j'aimerais surtout que tu sortes d'ici ! J'ai du travail en retard, à cause de toi d'ailleurs.

- Tout de suite ma faute, grommela l'étudiant.

C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi toujours lui ? C'est Severus qui était toujours « mystérieusement » là quand il sortait de la salle commune. Et entre les promenades qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, leurs longues discussions sur tous les sujets possibles, sans oublier leurs ébats passionnés, pas étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de faire autre chose. Pourtant ce n'était pas tout la faute d'Harry, il n'en démordait pas. Lui il avait bien réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour travailler. Et quelque part heureusement sinon c'était prendre le risque de se faire trucider par une Hermione en colère. Par contre faire entendre raison à Snape risquait d'être compliqué à cet instant.

Le Gryffondor opta plutôt pour un repli stratégique. Il se releva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, adressant un vague « à tout à l'heure » à son amant. Mais avant d'avoir franchi la porte, il fut tiré en arrière et se retrouva collé à Severus qui l'embrassa passionnément. Sans se faire prier, Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de son professeur et lui rendit son baiser.

Puis il se fit jeter et la porte claqua derrière lui. Harry reste interdit un moment puis se mit à rire. Il avait du mal à cerner Severus, tour à tour sévère et attentionné, le jour et la nuit. Et il savait que son amant se ferait pardonner pour son comportement durant la nuit prochaine.

Léger, Harry se rendit dans le hall. Il se posa sur les marches et attendit en rêvassant. Puis, ne tenant plus, il décida de faire un tour dans le parc puisqu'il avait encore largement le temps. Durant la nuit la neige avait tout recouvert de nouveau pour former un paysage juste éblouissant. Harry ne se lassait pas d'admirer le château blanc chaque année. Il se mit à marcher dans ce tableau encore pur, laissant sa marque éphémère. Le lac avait presque gelé entièrement et des stalactites pendaient des arbres. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. L'adolescent se mit à frissonner et serra sa cape autour de lui. A chacune de ses respirations de la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il longea le lac blanc sans tellement le regarder. Il se repassait ces derniers jours en n'osant pas y croire. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne se sentait pas digne de mériter un tel bonheur. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé d'aussi bonnes vacances, surtout aussi calmes, malgré l'absence de Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs le jeune sorcier se remit à angoisser petit à petit. Plus il y songeait et plus il se voyait construire quelque chose de solide avec son professeur de potions. Il aimait être avec Severus, l'embrasser, être juste contre lui. Il avait oublié ce que c'était de se sentir apprécié, pour lui-même et non pour son statut, vraiment apprécié. Severus l'acceptait. Lui. Et c'était là le plus important. Mais comment les autres le prendraient-ils ?

Harry interrompit ses pensées là en voyant arriver les premières calèches. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait presque fait une boucle et était juste à côté du haut portail. Il pressa alors l'allure et retourna dans le hall, au chaud. Les bagages étaient déjà en tas au centre de la pièce, n'attendant que le bon vouloir des elfes de maison. Les premiers élèves sortaient des voitures et le château semblait de nouveau animé. Comme si le temps figé par la neige avait repris entre les murs de pierre.

Harry sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une masse brune s'abattit sur lui.

- Harry ! Tu m'as manqué !

- Laisse-le un peu respirer Mione !

- Mais Ron, ça fait longtemps qu'on avait pas été séparé quand même.

- Justement, si tu l'étouffes, tu risques de ne plus le voir pendant longtemps, c'est sûr !

La jeune sorcière s'écarta en maugréant, trouvant les propos de son petit ami un peu trop exagérés. Harry remercia son ami d'un signe de tête. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui :

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas voulu partir en vacances avec nous. L'Espagne est vraiment un joli pays. Par contre on n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réviser, j'espère que je n'aurais pas de retard.

- Elle n'a pas arrêté avec ça, confia Ron à Harry. A la moindre sortie elle se lamentait de son manque de temps pour travailler. J'ai presque dû la trainer hors de l'hôtel par moment.

Harry rit doucement, imaginant très bien la scène. Voyant que sa chère et tendre allait de nouveau se plaindre, Ron lui coupa la parole et se retourna vers son ami :

- Et toi tes vacances ?

- Oh… Euh… Bien. C'était calme ici.

- Tu ne t'ais pas ennuyé au moins ?

- Non, j'ai révisé. Beaucoup révisé.

- Ah ! Voilà quelqu'un de raisonnable au moins, intervint Hermione. Je suis fière de toi Harry.

- Oh non Harry, se plaint Ron. J'ai déjà une Hermione, n'en deviens pas une autre par pitié ! Ce serait infernal !

- Je le retiens ça ! Je te préviens, je te le ferais payer.

Harry trouva plus sage de ne pas intervenir à cet instant. Du coin de l'œil il vit Ginny entrer et traverser le hall sans se retourner. Il n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçue à Noël avait un lien avec elle. Selon Severus, ils n'avaient pas pu identifier le mystérieux expéditeur. Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit la seule fois où ils avaient de nouveau abordé le sujet après l'infirmerie. Après tout s'il le lui cachait c'était peut-être pour une bonne raison. Et Ron ne semblait pas au courant, sinon il lui en aurait parlé de suite et Hermione se serait inquiété de son état de santé dès la première seconde. En fin de compte, heureusement qu'ils n'en savaient rien, songea Harry avec amusement. Sûrement que Severus et Dumbledore avaient étouffé l'affaire afin de le protéger. A croire qu'ils le prenaient encore pour un enfant.

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

L'interpelé se retourna vers Hermione, coupant ainsi ses réflexions. Elle et Ron le regardaient fixement, attendant une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas entendue.

- De quoi ? demanda t-il.

- Je te demandais si tu allais mieux. Tu as l'air d'être plus reposé qu'avant. Plus de mauvais rêves ?

- Euh… Non du tout ! Ça va très bien.

Il ne pouvait pas leur parler de ses cauchemars, ça les inquiéterait. Et surtout qu'il en faisait moins maintenant qu'il couchait avec Severus et s'endormait dans ses bras. Et comme il ne pouvait pas non plus parler de la relation qu'il entretenait avec la terreur des cachots. Il ne restait plus que le mensonge. C'était sans conséquences après tout.

Dean et Seamus se joignirent à eux. L'Irlandais semblait de bien meilleure humeur. Harry échangea un regard complice avec lui, auquel Seamus répondit avec une petite moue. Le Survivant se retint de rire, ayant très bien compris le message.

Neville fut le dernier arrivé, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

Chacun parla de ses vacances, du moins jusqu'à ce que McGonagall vienne leur faire remarquer qu'ils gênaient le passage. Le petit groupe monta alors dans le dortoir en riant.

Ils y passèrent l'après-midi et organisèrent même une petite fête dans la soirée. Ça faisait trop longtemps, selon Dean en tout cas, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous retrouvés comme ça. Ron avait fait monter le repas et des Bièraubeurres par les elfes de maison.

Neville en avait alors profité pour avouer qu'il avait passé une partie de ses vacances avec Luna, ce que tout le monde félicita.

- On a pas mal parlé des plantes rares, elle a un jardin vraiment passionnant, plein de merveilles.

- Ah le sens du romantisme chez les Londubat, soupira gentiment Dean. Elle a dû être totalement conquise !

- On parle de Luna, rappela Ron. Il faut de l'excentrique avec elle.

- Oh, tu connais un mot aussi compliqué que « excentrique » toi ? demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Forcément, il a beauuuucoup étudié avec Hermione pendant les vacances, rigola Seamus pendant que Ron se jetait sur Harry pour se venger.

Hermione ne releva pas la pique, se contentant de boire une gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Ron finit assis sur un Harry qui le suppliait de le laisser respirer.

- Seam', c'est ton tour après, répliqua Ron pas le moins du monde gêné par son meilleur ami qui se tortillait sous lui.

L'interpelé leva sa boisson, comme pour trinquer, mais resta assis tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard Ron accepta de se lever, permettant ainsi à Harry de se redresser et reprendre son souffle.

- Tu sais Nev, intervint Hermione, moi je trouve ça très bien que tu ais trouvé un sujet de conversation pour vous deux. Surtout quelque chose que vous aimez tous les deux. C'est une bonne avancée et je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà craquée pour toi.

Neville se mit à rougir.

- Il ne reste plus que trois célibataires donc, dit Ron.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa dragée surprise et but une gorgée pour faire passer. Le terrain devenait glissant. Harry n'avait aucune envie de mentir à ses amis et pour ça le meilleur moyen était qu'on ne lui pose pas de question. Il prit les devants.

- Et toi Dean, tu ferais comment pour séduire quelqu'un ?

- Certainement pas avec des fleurs ! Trop basique. Non, je ferais en sorte de faire rire la personne, de lui montrer que je suis là à chaque instant. Pour ce qui est des cadeaux, ce sera en fonction de ce qu'elle aime. Mais pas trop, faut pas exagérer non plus !

- Tu m'as l'air d'y avoir pas mal réfléchi. Aurais-tu des vues sur quelqu'un en particulier ?...

- Si c'était le cas, et là je n'avoue rien, je verrais d'abord avec la personne concernée.

- Donc il y a quelqu'un, conclut Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Toi…

Dean détourna la tête, la mâchoire crispée. Harry ne put retenir un air satisfait en se retournant vers Seamus qui semblait perplexe. Le Survivant lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Soit cela ne voulait rien dire, soit c'était bon signe. Harry préférait pencher pour la deuxième option, par optimisme.

Voyant que la soirée s'éternisait, Harry réussit à s'éclipser quelques minutes afin d'envoyer un mot à Severus. Cela ne servait à rien que celui-ci l'attende puisque le Gryffondor n'aurait sûrement aucun moyen de partir de manière discrète. Il lui fallait donc sacrifier sa nuit avec son amant au profit de ses amis. Et puis ça ferait les pieds à son professeur. Après tout, si ses amis étaient au courant, Harry aurait pu partir en toute tranquillité. Bon, y'aurait eu les blagues graveleuses, les allusions plus ou moins douteuses et les signes évidents d'écœurements. Mais ils auraient accepté. Car le principal était le bonheur de leur ami après tout.

Harry se dépêcha de revenir dans le dortoir pour éviter toutes questions. Hermione était déjà repartie à son propre dortoir et Neville dormait, la bouche grande ouverte sur le lit de Seamus. Celui-ci s'amusa à lui écrire sur le visage pour se venger. Harry se pencha vers lui :

- Tu n'as qu'à partager ton lit avec Dean sinon, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

- Non mais… non… ça va pas la tête de dire des choses pareilles ! s'emporta l'Irlandais alors que son visage prenait une jolie teinte rouge brique. Jamais ! Je… T'es con ! Je te jure…

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Les deux se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers un Dean vraiment surpris.

- De rien, dit rapidement Seamus en jetant un regard noir à Harry qui se retenait de rire. Absolument rien.

Dean haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Ron.

Les quatre Gryffondors finirent la nuit en faisant une bataille de cartes explosives que Ron remporta haut la main. Puis ils s'affalèrent tous sur leur lit. Le lendemain allait être dur, avec le peu qu'ils allaient dormir.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Harry se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur Ron :

_- Levicorpus_, murmura t-il.

Le jeune sorcier se recoucha tranquillement, ravi de sa revanche, tandis que le rouquin se mit à hurler, suspendu en l'air par la cheville.

- Aaah ! Harry je te maudis ! … Descends-moi maintenant ! Harry, c'est plus drôle ! HARRY !

- Bonne nuit Ron, dit le brun en se retournant dans le lit et se pelotonnant bien tranquillement sous la couette.

Ron hurla plusieurs minutes en s'agitant dans tous les sens. C'est Seamus qui finit par avoir pitié de lui et annula le sort. Le rouquin retomba lourdement sur son lit et continua de se plaindre un long moment.

Le lendemain matin ils accusaient tous de grandes cernes et s'endormaient presque dans leur petit-déjeuner. Hermione commença à les sermonner mais Harry la coupa :

- Je crois que ça ne va pas changer grand chose Mione. On arrivera bien à tenir la journée.

- J'espère pour vous, je ne vous aiderai pas !

- Oh non, se plaint Ron. Mais on comptait sur toi !

- Débrouillez-vous !

La journée promettait d'être longue. En plus de s'être couché tard, Harry avait mal dormi. Il avait pris l'habitude, en peu de temps, de s'endormir contre Severus. Et il avait oublié de prendre sa potion avant de se coucher ce qui n'avait pas aidé, même si heureusement il n'avait pas refait son cauchemar.

Harry hasarda un regard vers la table professorale. Snape était en pleine discussion avec le directeur. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil discret de temps à autre en direction de la table des rouges et or.

Le petit-déjeuner fut plutôt expédié, hormis pour Ron (« le repas du matin c'est sacré »), et ils partirent tous en cours. Direction Botanique !

**Vos avis sur ce chapitre ? **

**A dans 15 jours ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le chapitre 9 ! **

**Merci pour tous les commentaires et toutes les mises en favori ou en followers ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 9**

- On peut aller se coucher ?

- Tu rigoles Ron j'espère, ce n'est que le déjeuner.

- Je vais mouriiiiiiiiiir !

Harry préféra laisser le couple se chamailler. La tête posée au creux de sa main il jouait plus avec les aliments dans son assiette qu'il ne mangeait. Heureusement Hermione avait eut pitié d'eux après le premier cours, ou pitié de ceux qui avaient failli mourir à cause de ses amis, au choix, et leur avait donné à tous des potions de sa conception pour leur donner un coup de fouet. Mais ce n'était pas totalement suffisant non plus.

- Harry, mange !

- Oui oui Hermione…

- Tu comptes pas obéir ?

- T'as tout compris !

Harry se tourna vers Seamus pour éviter l'inévitable engueulade. C'était une des particularités d'Hermione : elle pouvait parler toute seule de la même manière que si elle avait un auditoire.

L'après-midi fut assez tranquille. Harry s'était entrainé en Métamorphoses durant les vacances. Il put donc poursuivre une partie de sa nuit pendant la deuxième moitié du cours, les bras repliés sur le bureau pour lui servir d'oreiller.

Il se posa aussi dans un coin durant la pause et ferma les yeux un instant. Bien lui en prit parce que le cours de potion était ardu. Snape semblait... égal à lui-même en fait. Il se déplaçait silencieusement entre les chaudrons bouillonnants, se penchant de temps à autre pour observer de plus près. Quand il s'approcha de Harry, celui-ci ne put retenir un frisson. Il se mit à songer au corps caché par les lourdes robes noires, tout ce que les longues mains blanches pouvaient lui faire subir. Il venait juste de découvrir ce qu'était le sexe après tout, c'était donc normal qu'il y pense à chaque instant, surtout avec son amant dans la même pièce et à quelques centimètres. Il se sentait hypnotisé par le magnétisme dégagé par son professeur. Etonnant qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu avant.

Harry secoua la tête et tenta de se reconcentrer. Il allait ajouter sa poudre de mandragore à la mixture mais Severus le retint discrètement. Le Gryffondor put voir un petit texte s'écrire sur le bord de son bureau « Dans deux minutes seulement ». Le message s'effaça quelques secondes plus tard et le professeur continua son chemin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Harry laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Mademoiselle Patil, est-ce que le peu d'intelligence que vous aviez ce serait envolé durant cette période de vacances ? Voyez-vous écrit qu'il faut de la Belladone dans cette potion ?

- Non professeur, murmura Parvati, la tête basse.

- Plus fort, mademoiselle. Que chacun puisse profiter de votre bêtise.

- Non professeur, il ne faut pas de Belladone dans cette potion.

- Et pourtant vous venez d'en ajouter. Bien. Ce sera donc un zéro pour vous et dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit Snape en faisant disparaître la potion d'un geste de baguette.

Sans plus un regard, la terreur des cachots poursuivit son tour dans la salle, cherchant déjà sa nouvelle proie.

Harry réussit à éviter une attaque des Serpentards pour saboter sa potion. Sûrement qu'ils voulaient que leur cher directeur de maison s'emporte sur sa proie attitrée.

- S'ils savaient, songea Harry en se retenant de sourire.

La fin du cours se passa sans incident notable. Harry n'avait qu'une envie : retourner à son dortoir et dormir. Et surtout ne se réveiller qu'à la fin de la semaine. Voire celle d'après.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir des cachots, Snape sortit et apostropha Harry :

- Potter ! Dans mon bureau ! De suite !

Et il repartit en claquant la porte. Ron sembla paniqué :

- Pas de verbe, c'est le signe qu'il est énervé. Bon courage mon pote.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il te convoquerait, dit Hermione. Ta potion était très bien et il n'y eu aucun problème avec les Serpentards.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, mentit Harry. Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoindrais dans le hall tout à l'heure.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et remontèrent les marches en pierres, légèrement inquiets. Pendant ce temps Harry se força à avancer de manière tranquille et naturelle et à ne pas sourire. Il retrouva Severus qui était assis derrière son bureau.

- Tu es fatigué, attaqua directement l'ainé. Tu as encore eu des cauchemars ? Je t'ai pourtant demandé de te reposer, de ne pas oublier la potion que je t'ai donnée. Tu as oublié ? Tu as du mal à te concentrer en cours. Sois un peu sérieux aussi. Tu as des problèmes autres ?

- Tu me laisses en placer une ? le coupa Harry en s'appuyant sur la lourde porte en bois. Hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin, vu l'heure à laquelle on s'est couchée, j'étais bien trop vanné pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas eu de cauchemars, sinon tu m'aurais trouvé devant ta porte en plein milieu de la nuit pour me faire consoler (le regard de Severus se fit plus brillant à cette phrase). On a juste fêté nos retrouvailles et on n'a pas vu l'heure.

- Vous n'êtes que des adolescents sans cervelles.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Il ramassa toutes les copies qui restaient sur son bureau et les mit en tas sur le côté.

- Ce soir, tu resteras dans ton dortoir. Tu te reposes surtout ! Hors de question de te voir trainer.

- J'ai promis de passer voir Hagrid, d'ailleurs je devrais déjà être en chemin. Ensuite, t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas trainer. Mais tu sais, tu aurais pu m'envoyer un mot pour me dire tout ça, pas besoin de me convoquer devant tout le monde.

- Certes… Mais je n'aurais pas pu faire ça…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Severus était déjà à ses côtés et l'embrassait. Le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit directement les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue de son amant. La sensation lui avait manqué. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de son professeur, pendant que les mains de celui-ci s'égaraient sur ses joues et son cou. Harry se sentit très vite excité et à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il était bien là et ne souhaitait absolument pas partir.

Severus fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

- Tu ne devais pas aller voir … Aaaah…

- Mmm…

Harry n'écoutait pas du tout et avait entreprit de dévorer le cou de son aîné, laissant surement des grandes traces. La main de Severus remonta jusqu'aux mèches brunes, il essayait de ne pas gémir. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas une tâche facile avec un petit diable qui ne cessait de se frotter à lui. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions étaient sur le point de s'en aller.

- Harry ? HARRY !

Les cris résonnaient dans le couloir. La première réaction d'Harry fut de se demander depuis combien de temps il était ici. Au moins assez pour que Ron et Hermione soient paniqués et trouvent le courage de venir énerver la chauve-souris des cachots.

- Je déteste tes amis, maugréa Severus.

- Il n'y a pas grand monde que tu aimes…

- En effet.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, faisant passer toute son envie et sa frustration. Puis Harry se dépêcha de récupérer son sac et de sortir.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : tu te reposes avant tout ! lui dit Severus tout bas, juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

Harry acquiesça puis disparut et le lourd panneau de bois se referma derrière lui. La terreur des cachots se rendit dans ses appartements et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Effectivement il aurait très bien pu envoyer un message au Gryffondor, un simple papier griffonné, ça aurait été bien moins risqué, mais il n'avait pas tenu. Il s'était véritablement inquiété de la fatigue qu'il avait lue sur les traits de son amant. Et sans raison, il avait eu peur que celui-ci ait eu des problèmes mais ne soit pas venu lui en parler. C'était bizarre comme réflexion. Puis le sentir si près, l'imaginer sans sa robe de sorcier alors qu'il n'avait pas pu le voir la veille… Severus avait presque envie de revenir sur sa décision et demander à Harry de le retrouver durant la nuit.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

**XXX**

Harry dut faire un rapide détour par les toilettes afin de se soulager. Il n'y aurait pas eu ses amis, ni sa promesse d'aller voir le garde-chasse, il serait retourné chez Severus pour lui sauter dessus.

- Quelle saleté, songea t-il. Il m'excite pour me laisser en plan ensuite. C'est bien un Serpentard celui-là.

Il se dépêcha de sortir pour éviter les questions, après s'être lancé un sort de nettoyage et un autre pour masques les traces dans son cou. Ron tenta bien de savoir ce que Snape lui voulait mais Harry avait depuis longtemps appris à éluder. Il lança Hermione sur le sujet des études et des examens et n'eut plus de souci à se faire. Si ce n'était son regard songeur, rien n'aurait pu le trahir.

Ils croisèrent Draco dans le couloir. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais s'arrêta un instant et eut un regard assez étrange envers Harry. Puis il sourit, comme s'il savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient et repartit d'un pas égal.

- Sale fouine, dit Ron. J'ai envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

- Il fait juste ça pour t'énerver, répliqua Hermione.

- Ouais bah ça marche…

- C'est juste qu'il est prétentieux et se croit supérieur, le rassura Harry. Ça ne changera pas.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Est-ce vraiment obligé Hagrid ?

- Mais je vous assure qu'il a fait d'énormes progrès. Et ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Harry n'était pas de cet avis. Hagrid tenait absolument à ce qu'ils aillent tous rendre visite à Graup, son demi-frère, dans la Forêt Interdite. Et maintenant. Lui ne la sentait pas du tout cette idée d'excursion. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui tenaillait l'estomac.

- Mais… La nuit va tomber et ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, tenta Harry.

- Bien sur que non, nous avons largement le temps, le rassura le demi géant.

- Nous reviendrons un autre moment peut-être…

- Pourquoi un autre plutôt que maintenant ? Vous verrez, tout va très bien se passer.

Les trois Gryffondors durent abdiquer, au risque de vraiment décevoir leur ami. Hagrid fut ravi. Il s'empressa de les faire sortir et referma la porte derrière Crockdur qui les accompagnait, tout content.

- Vous allez voir, dit Hagrid pendant qu'ils marchaient. Il peut presque tenir une conversation normale. Et il se tient mieux. Dans peu de temps je pourrais sûrement le sortir de la forêt. Je lui construirai une cabane à côté de la mienne. Il m'aidera pour le jardinage et la surveillance des bois. Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira.

Ron et Hermione n'osaient pas dire que ce serait totalement irréalisable mais ils le pensaient très fort. Harry n'écoutait plus Hagrid. Il se sentait mal depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sous le couvert des arbres. Il avait la chair de poule et se sentait nauséeux. La tête lui tourna.

D'un coup c'est comme s'il faisait nuit autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être dans son rêve. Tout était sombre, il était seul. Le paysage sous ses yeux s'étirait ou se resserrait autour de lui comme des vagues. Harry n'arrivait même plus à cligner des yeux, bien trop hypnotisé. Quelque chose, quelqu'un, l'appelait. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté. Il essaya de bouger une jambe, d'avancer, mais c'était bien trop dur. Ses bras ne répondaient pas non plus. Il était faible, sans défense. Il était impuissant, comme toujours. Un enfant abandonné. C'est ce qu'il était et ce qu'il resterait pour toujours. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui. Le doute et la peur s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Harry se mit à respirer difficilement. Chaque bouffée devenait plus dure que la précédente. Il suffoquait à présent.

Le feu. Le feu n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il fallait que le feu vienne. C'était la seule chose qui obsédait le jeune homme à présent. Il fallait que tout s'arrête, que les flammes purifient. Le monde devait s'embraser, disparaître. Son monde.

- Harry ! Harry réveille-toi !

La voix parvint difficilement jusqu'à son esprit. Il la reconnaissait pourtant. Ron. Son meilleur ami. Un qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

- Le feu, marmonna t-il. Il faut… le feu arrive.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a rien du tout.

Harry se redressa. Il était allongé sur le sol de la Forêt Interdite. Ses vêtements étaient d'ailleurs salis par la terre sèche. Le Gryffondor tenta de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Devant lui Ron était accroupi avec Hermione à ses côtés. Hagrid se tenait debout juste derrière. Tous les trois avaient l'air vraiment inquiet. Crockdur était assis un peu plus loin, la tête penchée sur le côté, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione. Tu t'es arrêté et tu es tombé, plus blanc qu'un linge.

- Non… je… Je suis désolé. Pardon !

Et sans attendre, Harry se remit debout et courut en direction du château. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans le dortoir. Là il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts sur les rideaux rouges. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait disjoncté total. Lui qui ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis c'était raté. Il ne devait pas y retourner. Jamais. La Forêt Interdite semblait bien plus dangereuse maintenant.

Harry tenta de se calmer. Il lui suffisait d'éviter les lieux et c'était bon. Dans quelques mois il aurait son diplôme et quitterait tranquillement l'école. Tout ceci ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. Et puis sa réaction d'aujourd'hui n'était peut-être due qu'à la fatigue.

Cela lui fit penser qu'il avait sa fiole de potion sur sa table de chevet, dissimulé par un sort pour éviter les questions indiscrètes. Il fit tourner le récipient dans sa main. A cet instant il avait surtout envie de voir Severus. De retrouver la protection de ses bras, de se fondre en lui, ne faire plus qu'un et oublier tout le reste. Mais la fatigue l'emporta. Il avala une goutte de potion et sombra, tout habillé sur son lit, dans l'abîme apaisant du sommeil.

**XXX**

Harry se sentit bien mieux au réveil. Il lança un « Tempus » et vit qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant que le soleil ne se lève. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas enlevé ses vêtements et avait dormi sur les couvertures. Dans le lit d'à côté Ron dormait la bouche ouverte, ronflant légèrement. Ses draps étaient en boule au niveau des ses jambes et son pyjama était légèrement remonté, laissant voir un bout de son torse musclé.

Le brun jeta alors un sort permettant de capturer une image, à l'instar d'un appareil photo. A tous les coups Hermione serait ravie de voir ça. Il se leva ensuite et se rendit sous la douche. Un quart d'heure plus tard il fut rejoint par un Seamus d'humeur bien plus guillerette que les derniers jours.

- Des bonnes nouvelles ? demanda le Survivant.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua l'Irlandais. En tout cas y'a de l'espoir.

Ils n'en dirent pas plus car Neville entra à son tour dans la salle d'eau, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Quand ils descendirent tous déjeuner Ron se retourna vers son meilleur ami :

- Au fait Snape te cherchait hier.

Harry se força à ne pas réagir. A la place il feint la surprise la plus totale (en même temps Ron était à moitié réveillé donc il n'avait pas trop à se forcer pour être convaincant)

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore ?

- Juste savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas au diner avec nous. Il a surement cru que tu préparais un mauvais coup. Il cherchait la petite bête.

- Doit être ça… Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Hermione lui a dit que tu étais très fatigué et que tu préférais aller dormir directement. Mais qu'elle ferait attention à ce que tu manges plus ce matin, pour compenser. Snape a paru peu convaincu. Il a même ajouté « qu'il vérifierait, parce qu'on ne pouvait croire des Gryffondors sans cervelle » et « Potter ne sait que s'attirer des ennuis ». Puis il est parti.

- Toujours aussi aimable.

- D'ailleurs si tu savais ce qu'il a fait subir à Ginny hier ! Il a été particulièrement odieux !

Ils se mirent tranquillement à table. Et pendant que le rouquin essayait de vider tous les plats tout en continuant de parler, Harry regarda discrètement son cher professeur de potions, sachant pertinemment ce qui justifiait cet emportement envers la rouquine. Ils échangèrent un court regard mais le plus jeune sut qu'il était rassuré. Hermione les rejoignit à ce moment et Harry entreprit d'obéir à ce qu'elle avait dit la veille sur le fait de « compenser ». La jeune sorcière ne dit rien mais son regard était bien assez clair.

La journée s'étira lentement. Ils avaient de longues pauses et ils en avaient tous profité pour se poser à la bibliothèque et travailler. Enfin, Harry était à la limite de l'abandon. Cela devait bien faire dix minutes que la pointe de sa plume était sur le parchemin mais qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. A ses côtés Ron ne semblait pas plus réactif. Il relisait la même phrase depuis un moment, le regard vitreux. Seamus cherchait désespérément un renseignement dans un livre sans parvenir à trouver sa réponse. Dean lui filait un coup de main. Seul Neville était ravi. Luna s'était joint à eux et ils étaient en pleine discussion à propos des cours de Botanique. Enfin Hermione était en pleine relecture des devoirs de ses deux meilleurs amis et commentait de temps à autre.

Bref un moment classique.

- Harry tu t'es encore trompé sur la liste de potions où les sangsues doivent être mises. Et en Défenses tu n'as pas correctement marqué toutes les conséquences du Feudeymon. Ron tu t'es trompé en Histoire sur les rois des Gobelins entre 1630 et 1638. Il n'y a pas un nom de juste dans le lot !

- Personne ne s'en soucie de toute manière, soupira le rouquin. Y'a vraiment que toi pour retenir ça.

Hermione ravala la réplique qu'elle allait sortir de remis le nez dans les parchemins.

Par deux fois Harry tenta de s'échapper de la bibliothèque, ou même de simplement lâcher ses devoirs mais sa meilleure amie veillait au grain. Au moins il s'était suffisamment avancé et pouvait aller à son entrainement de Quidditch l'esprit léger.

Le match contre Poufsouffle était dans moins d'un mois après tout. Ils avaient un écart de 50 point avec Serpentard, même s'ils avaient gagné le premier match contre eux mais les serpents avaient mis un sacré écart contre Serdaigle. Toutefois Harry était confiant. Il avait réussi à instaurer un très bon esprit d'équipe au fil des entrainements et était très fier de tout le monde.

Au bout d'une heure la pluie se mit à tomber, se transformant en tempête et ça devint vite très compliqué de voir quelque chose. Ils se dépêchèrent de tous retourner dans les vestiaires, trempés. Harry serait bien resté sur le terrain un peu plus longtemps. Même seul. Juste histoire de voler un peu, se sentir totalement affranchi de toutes contraintes.

Il resta un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte à regarder la pluie tomber. C'était apaisant. Il écoutait la mélodie de la nature déchainée, fermant les yeux afin de mieux l'apprécier. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Si seulement cette pluie pouvait éteindre le feu de son rêve…

- Tu viens ? Le diner a dû commencer.

Harry se retourna vers Ron. Il avait l'impression d'être parti ailleurs pendant un moment. Ça devenait bien trop fréquent en ce moment. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était tourné vers la Forêt Interdite.

Il se changea vite fait, sous le regard de Ron et rejoint ses camarades sous l'averse. Grâce à quelques sorts ils réussirent à rester plus ou moins secs, hormis quelques mèches de cheveux, et se réfugièrent vite dans le hall, au chaud.

**XXX**

Severus finit rapidement son tour de garde dans le château endormi. Il avait surtout hâte de retrouver Harry. Surtout après l'avoir vu les cheveux mouillés pendant le repas, totalement ébouriffés, et s'être souvenu de tous les autres moments où il arborait la même coupe. Ça avait été dur de rester stoïque durant le reste de la soirée.

Il se retourna en sentant une présence dans son dos.

- Tes réflexes m'étonneront toujours, s'amusa Harry.

Il était vêtu d'un simple jean, bien trop moulant pour la santé de Severus et d'un tee-shirt blanc deux fois trop large. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés mais ce devait être les conséquences d'une douche. Avant de lui sauter dessus, même si c'était bien son intention première, la terreur des cachots tint à s'assurer :

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans rien pour la perturber, et c'est reparti. Je suis tout à toi maintenant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au professeur de potions. Il se rua sur son élève, le plaquant contre le mur en pierre, et s'empara de ses lèvres. Harry fut plus que ravi de rendre le baiser. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son amant pour qu'il entrouvre la bouche et mêla sa langue à la sienne.

Le plus jeune commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Mais alors que sa main descendait vers l'entrejambe de son partenaire, celui-ci lui saisit les poignets et les immobilisa au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main.

- Non non… On a tout notre temps…

La voix basse et tellement sensuelle de Severus le fit frissonner. Harry était totalement à la merci de son professeur.

Severus remonta le tee-shirt de son amant et passa sa langue sur les petits bourgeons roses, s'amusant lentement avec, mordillant et léchant par alternance. Harry avait fermé les yeux et commençait à gémir sans retenue. Le professeur fit ensuite remonter sa langue sur le cou du plus jeune et l'embrassa sauvagement. A ce moment il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son érection et remarqua que Harry avait réussi à se libérer une main. Déjà il avait saisit le membre dressé à travers les vêtements et commençait à effectuer quelques mouvements de va et vient.

- Tu es bien impatient.

- C'est que je suis affamé, gémit Harry.

Severus le poussa jusque dans la salle de classe vide la plus proche. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps d'aller ailleurs. Là il se mit à lui arracher les vêtements de manière frénétique, faisant de même pour lui, embrassant et léchant la moindre parcelle de peau. Harry était en feu sous ce traitement, son sexe gorgé de sang lui faisait mal. Quand Severus lui présenta trois doigts il se mit à les sucer de la manière la plus perverse possible, son regard s'attachant aux prunelles onyx que le désir obscurcissait.

Au bout de quelques minutes le plus âgé retourna son amant et commença à le préparer, parsemant son dos de baisers. De son autre main il caressa son sexe afin de lui faire oublier la douleur. Puis il poussa son propre sexe contre les fesses du Gryffondor, attendant que celui-ci lui fasse signe de continuer.

- Je t'en prie Sev', viens. Prends-moi…

Severus fut plus que ravi d'obéir. Il s'enfonça alors dans l'étroit canal de son amant, appréciant la chaleur et la pression sur son sexe gorgé de sang. Il resta immobile un instant pour permettre à Harry de s'habituer. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de cet avis :

- Putain bouge !

Il se mit alors à le pilonner, ce qui faisait crier Harry de plaisir pur. Severus le masturba vivement et de son autre main il lui tourna la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Harry se cabra vivement alors que Severus venait de toucher sa prostate. Il frissonna de plaisir, il voyait des étoiles. Tant pis si son ainé avait oublié d'insonoriser la pièce, là il criait autant qu'il pouvait, incapable de se retenir, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au sexe qui le labourait. Tout en continuant à caresser son amant, Severus posa sa deuxième main sur celle du Gryffondor contre le mur et mêla ses doigts aux siens.

Harry jouit quelques minutes plus tard, déversant sa semence dans la main de Severus. Son anneau de chair se contracta ce qui fit venir son professeur à son tour.

Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, à bout de souffle mais heureux. Severus l'embrassa une fois de plus, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Harry commença à avoir froid, nu sur le sol en pierre, malgré le corps chaud de Severus contre lui et se rhabilla en hâte. Puis il se colla de nouveau à son aîné qui avait également remis ses habits.

- Tu ne comptes pas me laisser là j'espère ?

- Hum… fit semblant de réfléchir Severus. Que dirais-tu de poursuivre cette nuit dans une autre pièce… Ou dans mes appartements.

Harry se retint de montrer sa joie. Ils l'avaient toujours fait dans la Salle sur demande, ou une classe vide. Mais là c'était la preuve que Severus voulait faire un pas de plus dans leur relation.

Il traina alors Severus dans le couloir, impatient à l'idée de se glisser dans les draps de son professeur.

- Tu sais que tu n'es qu'un gamin ? déclara Severus avec un grand sourire.

- J'aurais du mal à l'oublier vu qu'il y a un vieux professeur bougon qui me le rappelle souvent, répondit Harry en tirant la langue.

- Non mais je ne te permets pas !

Il mit une fessée à Harry qui fit semblant d'être offusqué.

- Mais c'est qu'en plus il est frustré, répliqua le Gryffondor.

- Je vais te montrer qui est frustré moi !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus souleva le menton de Harry et l'embrassa de nouveau, faisant passer toute son envie et sa passion dans ce baiser. Quand il se recula enfin, Harry était à bout de souffle et arborait une nouvelle érection.

- Effectivement, il va falloir aller dans tes appartements. Et vite !

Severus ricana, sa main glissa dans celle du Gryffondor et il la serra fortement.

Un bruit les fit se retourner en même temps. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Cette nuit n'allait pas se passer aussi bien que prévu.

**Avec un bon petit cliff en fin ! **

**A dans 15 jours**

**Reviews ? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Pour ce chapitre, je conseillerais « Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime » de Quentin Mosimann comme musique de fond. Après vous faites comme vous voulez bien sûr mais c'est ce que j'ai écouté en boucle pendant l'écriture !**

**Je sens que beaucoup ne vont pas aimer ce chapitre ! **

**Vous avez pas mal parié sur le fait que c'était Draco ou Ginny qui les découvrait. La réponse de suite : **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 10 :**

Ron.

Son meilleur ami était là, dans le couloir, en pleine nuit, l'air aussi étonné que lui, et Harry ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il resta immobile un instant, incapable de trouver une idée. Il avait encore un maigre espoir que le rouquin n'ait pas compris pour lui et Severus.

- Toi ! Tu… Avec lui !

Ouais, espoir totalement anéanti. Ron semblait rouge, autant de confusion que de colère. Il bafouilla un instant et finit par repartir en courant.

- Attends ! Ron !

Sans hésiter, Harry se mit à le suivre, faisant un geste d'excuse à Severus :

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens. Je veux juste lui parler cinq minutes. Je fais vite.

Snape acquiesça, furieux contre Weasley. Les Gryffondors avaient vraiment le chic pour l'énerver. Il se posa à la fenêtre, admirant la vue en attendant que son amant revienne. Depuis quand il obéissait lui d'ailleurs ?

- Ron ! Reviens s'il te plait !

Le roux avait beau être plus grand, Harry avait d'avantage l'habitude de se balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, il réussit donc à le rattraper. Il lui attrapa le poignet, le forçant à se retourner mais Ron se dégagea vivement, comme s'il s'était brulé.

- Fous-moi la paix !

- Mais écoute-moi !

- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie du tout d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire. Tu… Tu te tapes Snape merde ! Je ne savais même pas que tu l'aimais ! Comment…

- Ce n'est pas si simple, tenta Harry.

- Oh mais si ! C'est très simple au contraire. Tu couches avec ton pire ennemi, encore en vie, celui qui a fait de nos vies scolaires un véritable enfer et tu nous le caches bien ! Tu…

Ron n'ajouta rien de plus et se mit à courir de plus belle dans les couloirs. Harry renonça à le poursuivre. Il savait que ça se finirait comme ça, enfin il s'en doutait. Mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait aussi dur, ni aussi violent. Il pensait que Ron le prendrait mieux que ça, après tout il était au courant des penchants de Harry. Après c'était compréhensible qu'il ait été choqué par l'identité de son amant mais la réaction avait peut-être été exagérée. Et il aurait pu laisser son meilleur ami s'expliquer.

Harry retourna vers Severus. Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de poser de questions, il pouvait lire toutes les réponses sur le visage du plus jeune. A son approche il ouvrit les bras. Harry fut plus qu'heureux de s'y blottir, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son aîné.

- Tu veux toujours passer le reste de la nuit avec moi ? demanda Severus.

- Oui… de toute façon je ne serais pas le bienvenu au dortoir. Puis je dors mieux dans tes bras.

Severus ne put retenir un sourire en lui embrassant tendrement le front.

**XXX**

Enfin il avait beau dire ça, Harry n'avait pas passé la meilleure des nuits non plus. Severus avait été gentil et n'avait pas reparlé de ça. Il s'était contenté de le serrer contre lui

Au final Harry s'était levé en même temps que le soleil, laissant dormir son aîné, et de fait, était arrivé le premier dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et attendit sans manger. Les élèves se mirent à arriver petit à petit, souvent encore ensommeillés. Neville fut le premier de ses amis à le rejoindre. Il le salua distraitement et s'assit à son tour, menaçant de tomber dans son bol.

Quand Ron arriva, Harry redressa la tête, mais son meilleur ami se mit au plus loin possible et évita son regard. Cela mit un coup au cœur du brun. Cela lui rappelait sa quatrième année quand Ron lui avait fait la gueule parce qu'il ne le croyait pas. Ils étaient revenus au même point des années après. Sauf que cette fois Ron n'avait même pas cherché à entendre ses explications. Non pas qu'il l'aurait cru mais bon.

L'estomac noué, Harry quitta la table sans rien avaler. Il faillit percuter Hermione devant la porte.

- Harry ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Je… Désolé mais je ne me sens pas bien…

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Et Ron se ferait un plaisir de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Alors autant attendre.

Perdu, Harry sortit prendre l'air. Il se mit à réfléchir. Il était bien avec Severus et n'avait aucune intention d'arrêter avec lui. Il devait dire ça à Ron. Mais il faudrait lui expliquer que la terreur des cachots n'était pas celui qu'il semblait être, lui dire comment ils s'étaient rapprochés. Et pour ça il faudrait qu'il avoue avoir menti en disant qu'il allait bien et ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Et s'ils ne le détestaient pas pour avoir menti sur sa relation, ce serait à propos de toutes les cachotteries depuis le début de l'année. Même si cela partait d'une bonne intention, pour ne pas les inquiéter, cela ne changerait rien.

Une demi-heure avant le début des cours Hermione le retrouva à proximité des serres. Elle resta un moment à ses côtés sans rien dire, se contentant de regarder le même point d'horizon. Le silence pesant finit par faire craquer Harry :

- Ron t'a raconté.

- Il m'a dit ce qu'il a vu en effet. Et aussi ce que tu lui as dit. A savoir que « ce n'était pas simple ».

- Toi aussi tu es contre c'est ça…

- Non, pas contre. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois avec un homme, expliqua la jeune sorcière. Et je me doute que si tu es avec le professeur Snape c'est que tu as confiance en lui. Il doit être différent avec toi qu'en cours. Non je suis juste déçue.

- « Déçue » ?

Harry se retourna vers son amie. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre. En quoi sa relation pouvait la décevoir ?

- Oui, déçue par ton attitude.

- Ah…

- Tu nous as menti Harry. A nous, tes meilleurs amis. Tu ne nous as rien dit sur ta relation, qui a l'air d'être sérieuse en plus.

- Je ne pouvais pas Hermione ! Comment tu veux que je vous dise ça ?

- Normalement. Tu nous aurais expliqués, on aurait accepté ! Tu es notre ami. Tu ne le comprends pas ça !

Le ton commençait à monter entre eux. Harry savait qu'Hermione avait raison mais pour le moment il avait juste besoin d'évacuer. Il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je vous dise ? demanda Harry à la limite de crier. Vous avez vu combien je me sentais mal ! Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, je me réveille en tremblant, j'ai des absences. Le seul moyen de me calmer était de m'éloigner, de me vider la tête. Là Severus m'a trouvé, là Severus m'a aidé. Il m'a compris.

- Tu ne nous as pas laissé t'aider ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut deviner ? Nous ne sommes pas devins non plus et tu dois avouer que tu as tout fait pour nous le cacher à la perfection. Tu te poses en victime mais ça n'empêche tes mensonges ! Tu n'es pas totalement innocent.

Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire. Hermione avait raison, comme toujours. Il avait merdé. Ses larmes se mirent à couler sans bruit. La jeune femme le laissa évacuer sans rien dire.

- Et est-ce qu'au moins tu es heureux avec Severus ? demanda t-elle d'une voix plus calme une fois Harry apaisé.

- Oui, répondit le brun d'une voix encore un peu étranglée. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer mais on s'entend plutôt bien. C'est étrange.

- Malgré tout je suis contente pour toi. Je trouve ça bien pour toi que tu trouves quelqu'un avec qui tu peux être. Et c'est bien pour lui aussi. Depuis… depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

- C'était au début des vacances de Noël. Deux semaines en gros. Et… lui ne voulais pas que ça se sache.

- Mais… tu es sûr de toi ? hésita Hermione.

- Je l'aime.

Harry sembla aussi choqué qu'Hermione par ses paroles. Elle, parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à un sentiment aussi fort entre les deux hommes et lui parce qu'il venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Mais oui il l'aimait.

- Excuse-moi… Je… Il faut que j'y aille.

Le Gryffondor planta là son amie et se mit à courir vers le château. Il devait voir Severus au plus vite. Sur le chemin il se mit à réfléchir. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer ses sentiments ? C'était pourtant tellement évident ! Il cherchait toujours le professeur des potions des yeux, se sentait bien qu'avec lui ces derniers temps, il s'était confié à lui. Il s'était donné tout entier à Severus sans la moindre hésitation. Mais il n'avait pu voir ce que renfermait vraiment son cœur, trop obnubilé par ses peurs.

Au plutôt il n'avait pas voulu le voir. Il avait tellement souffert des pertes qu'il s'était forcé à ne plus aimer. Pourtant on ne pouvait donner d'ordres au cœur et l'amour y avait fait sa place.

A présent il avait juste besoin d'en parler à Severus.

**XXX**

Pour sa part, la terreur des cachots avait aussi pas mal cogité. Quand il s'était réveillé Harry n'était déjà plus là, la porte claquait derrière lui. Aucun mot, aucune explication. Il l'avait alors pris comme le signe que le jeune homme n'allait plus revenir. Après tout c'était normal. Ron et Hermione allaient lui ouvrir les yeux, lui montrer à quel point il avait eu tort. Mais oui, Severus Snape n'était qu'un vieux, acariâtre, sans cœur, c'était bien connu. Harry avait fait une connerie, une erreur de jeunesse et ce serait vite oublié. Dès que le jeune était revenu vers lui après avoir couru derrière la belette rousse, le professeur avait pressenti que ce serait sa dernière nuit à ses côtés. Et se réveiller seul en avait été la preuve.

L'esprit confus, Severus s'était forcé à se lever, à agir comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas allé manger, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu avaler. Et il n'avait pas envie de se mêler aux autres.

Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir et releva la tête au moment où Harry débarquait dans son salon, l'air paniqué, perdu, presque honteux. A cet instant Severus comprit. C'était fait, il allait retourner à sa solitude. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Oh non, il ne serait pas malmené sans rien dire. Il avait quand même un minimum de fierté.

- Severus, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Pas besoin, le coupa le professeur.

- Que…

- Maintenant que Mr Weasley est au courant, je ne tiens plus à poursuivre notre relation.

C'était décidé, il prendrait les devants. Tant pis si ça devait lui faire mal, tant pis s'il souffrait, Severus refusait de se faire jeter comme un malpropre. C'était dur mais nécessaire. Car il pouvait supporter beaucoup mais pas l'humiliation publique. Il se força à redresser la tête et pinça les lèvres.

De son côté Harry était choqué, dans l'incapacité de bouger ou même d'articuler le moindre son. Il ne comptait pas plus que ça alors ? Alors qu'il venait enfin de se rendre compte de ses sentiments, il se faisait jeter.

Bien vite la colère prit la place de la tristesse.

- C'est tout ? Je n'étais qu'un plan baise pour toi ! C'est ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sur que non.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu insinues fortement ! s'emporta le Gryffondor.

- Jamais de la vie !

- Je n'ai été pour toi qu'un moyen de passer le temps. J'étais juste un trou !

- Harry…

Mais Severus était incapable de parler. Il laissait le jeune déverser sa colère, les bras croisés. Harry ne le connaissait pas, au trop mal s'il pensait avoir raison. En fin de compte c'était mieux ainsi. Il referait sa vie facilement, oublierait le vieux potionniste. C'était ce qu'il voulait après tout. Et lui, Severus Snape, il resterait là. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, pour le consoler, mais se retint.

Les poings serrés, Harry était au bord des larmes. Et son ancien amant qui restait immobile, insensible. Furieux, il repartit en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui et s'enfuit dans les couloirs, essayant d'oublier les perles d'eau sur ses joues.

A peine le gryffon était-il parti que Severus s'était effondré au sol. Il avait pourtant pensé que ça ne le toucherait pas, qu'il arriverait à rester stoïque, comme toujours. Il cacha son visage dans ses longues mains pâles.

Une seule fois. Il serait faible une seule fois et se referait un masque. Il resterait la terreur des cachots mais une seule fois il s'autoriserait à se laisser aller. Il ne pensait pas que cela lui ferait aussi mal. Depuis quand était-il aussi attaché à Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un vide à la place du cœur ? Là il avait envie de rejoindre Harry, de le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher et s'excuser, lui couvrir le visage de baisers, lui dire qu'il ne pensait absolument pas ça. C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Alors la vérité lui sauta au visage. Il était tombé amoureux. Ce n'était pourtant pas normal. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il s'agissait d'un morveux ! Oui, ils s'entendaient bien, oui il l'aimait l'avoir contre lui, voir son sourire, entendre sa voix. Il aimait ses cheveux totalement indisciplinés, les grands yeux verts qui ne cachaient rien de ses pensées et de ses émotions.

A quel moment s'était-il mis à éprouver des sentiments aussi forts ? Peut-être depuis le début en fait. Quand il veillait sur Harry, dans l'ombre. Il avait admiré le courage de ce jeune homme qui n'avait jamais failli, malgré toute la pression sur ses épaules. Il s'était battu jusqu'au bout afin de sauver tout le monde, même si il devait y laisser sa peau. Puis il n'était pas seul, il ne l'avait jamais été. Et Severus lui avait envié ça aussi. C'était peut-être à ce moment là qu'il avait voulu se rapprocher de lui. Mais de là à tomber amoureux, il y avait une sacrée différence. Puis l'année avait recommencée et ils s'étaient rapprochés. Lentement, difficilement, ils s'étaient connus, plus ou moins supportés. Les sentiments avaient changé, évolué. Et maintenant il avait tout gâché. Harry était la seule personne qui aurait pu lui convenir, ça il en était persuadé. Avec lui il aurait pu être heureux.

Severus se mit à pleurer. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu couler ses larmes. Mais à cet instant cela lui faisait tellement de bien. Un seul instant de faiblesse. Un seul et ce serait terminé.

**XXX**

Harry avait couru un long moment, sans réfléchir à là où il allait. Il s'était retrouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, les yeux fixés dans le vide sous ses pieds. Les cours allaient commencer dans quelques minutes mais le brun n'en avait cure.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur était brisé, déchiré, morcelé. Il avait tout perdu et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il l'avait quelque peu mérité. Il avait menti à ses meilleurs amis de toujours, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant par son professeur. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant, il n'était qu'un passe-temps pour lui, jamais il n'aurait pu tomber amoureux de lui. Et maintenant il se retrouvait seul, totalement abandonné. Encore.

A cet instant il regretta d'autant plus fort la mort de ses parents. Il aurait pu leur écrire, leur raconter ses peines. Bon, ils n'auraient surement pas apprécié qu'il ait couché avec Snape mais ils auraient fait abstraction de leur rancœur pour le réconforter. Son père lui aurait promis qu'il le vengerait et sa mère l'aurait pris dans ses bras et lui aurait dit quelque chose du genre « Tu trouveras mieux plus tard, ce n'était pas la bonne personne ».

Harry tomba assis et resta là, même une fois ses larmes taries. Il n'y aurait personne à cette heure-ci, il avait largement le temps de trainer, il ne serait pas dérangé. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et se mit à contempler le terrain en contrebas. Il n'y avait personne dehors, le seul mouvement venait du vent dans les arbres et le frémissement du lac indiquait qu'il y avait de la vie en dessous. Harry pouvait voir de la fumée sortir de la cabane de Hagrid. Le demi géant ne devait pas avoir de cours pour le moment.

Le brun se mit à frissonner. Il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud en cette matinée d'hiver et il n'avait pas pris sa cape. Et un sort de chaleur ne l'aiderait pas vraiment. Pourtant il ne bougea pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait à présent ? Il lui restait d'autres amis : Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus… mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils n'avaient pas vécu les mêmes choses, n'avaient pas été là durant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient soutenu Harry à chaque instant de doute. C'étaient toutes les épreuves qui les avaient rapprochés. Est-ce que Ron et Hermione lui pardonneraient un jour ?

Et Severus ? Harry avait voulu aimer de nouveau, il avait voulu y croire et voilà où ça l'avait mené. A être abandonné de nouveau, jeté, traité comme un objet. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter, cela finissait toujours pareil. Tant pis, il devait oublier Severus. Ce serait dur, d'autant plus qu'ils se verraient au moment des cours. Les vacances seraient une délivrance, il pourrait se reconstruire. Il avait déjà prévu de retourner au Square Grimmaud de toute façon et d'en faire un lieu agréable. Il y avait réfléchi un bon moment avant de prendre une décision. Harry se raccrocha à ces pensées positives pour ne pas déprimer. Il imagina tous les travaux qu'il allait devoir entreprendre, les couleurs qu'il voudrait voir dans les différentes pièces.

Il se décida enfin à quitter la tour, frigorifié.

**XXX**

- Ron, on doit parler… Ron !

Mais le rouquin s'éloigna sans un mot, laissant Harry seul, debout au milieu de la salle commune. C'était comme ça depuis midi. Le brun avait tout tenté pour s'expliquer mais sans succès. Il était allé en cours l'après-midi mais n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer un seul instant, manquant presque de faire passer Parvati par la fenêtre à cause d'un sort vraiment mal exécuté. Et Ron s'était toujours tenu le plus loin de lui, tournant la tête quand Harry essayait d'accrocher son regard. Même Hermione l'évitait plus ou moins.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi Harry, lui avait-elle dit. Mais j'ai promis de soutenir Ron. Tu comprends… tu nous as quand même menti… à tous les deux. Ecoute, je vais tout faire pour arranger ça au plus vite. Laisse-nous un peu de temps.

Puis elle avait rejoint son petit ami. Même s'il s'y attendait ça avait fait comme un poignard dans le cœur d'Harry.

McGonagall vint le voir à la sortie de son dernier cours, l'emmenant dans son bureau.

- Vous n'étiez pas en cours ce matin. Auriez-vous eu un problème ? Pourtant l'infirmière ne vous a pas vu.

- Ce n'était rien professeur, je vous assure.

En même temps qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? Qu'il avait déprimé suite à sa rupture avec Severus Snape, alors qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, et par la dispute avec Ron, qui les avait surpris tous les deux en plein milieu de la nuit ? Là elle l'enverrait illico à l'asile.

- Juste une grosse fatigue, mentit-il. R… Ron et Hermione m'ont convaincu de rester au lit ce matin. Ils auraient dû vous prévenir mais je pense qu'avec le stress des examens ils ont oublié.

- Je suis consciente Mr Potter que votre puissance magique dépasse largement celle de vos camarades à cause, ou grâce, à ce qui s'est passé durant la dernière guerre. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer des cours où vous pourriez apprendre à canaliser cette énergie. De plus votre statut de Sauveur du monde magique ne vous rend pas différent d'un autre élève. Ai-je été bien clair ?

- Oui professeur. Je m'excuse et vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Je l'espère Mr Potter. Vous pouvez disposer. Nous nous verrons demain pour le cours de Métamorphose de 10h.

Harry acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Comme d'habitude il avait réussi à ne rien dévoiler. Jamais sa directrice de maison ne s'était doutée de quoi que ce soit.

Epuisé, le jeune sorcier était monté se coucher assez tôt, n'allant pas manger non plus. Toutes ses affaires étaient laissées en plan dans le dortoir, c'était pas important. Il s'affala sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, se pelotonnant sous les couvertures. Là il s'autorisa de nouveau à pleurer. Cette journée avait sa place dans le top 5 des pires journées de sa vie. A se demander si elle n'était pas la deuxième ou même la première. Et le lendemain serait sûrement pareil, ainsi que les jours suivants.

Harry finit par s'endormir les joues encore humides.

**XXX**

_Toujours les mêmes arbres et la clairière qu'il pouvait deviner au loin. _

_Un lieu de paix, de silence, vide. Un lieu où il se sentait bien. La nuit calme et tranquille dans la Forêt Interdite._

_Harry pouvait sentir le vent sur ses bras nus, sa peau brillait sous la lune blanche. Cette fois ce n'était pas des cris qu'il entendait mais un simple appel, la voix bienveillante de sa maman qui flottait jusqu'à lui :_

_- Harry… Viens mon enfant… Mon fils… Moi je serais toujours là. _

_Le brun se mit en marche. D'abord doucement puis se mit à courir, désespéré. Il voulait sauver sa mère des flammes et voulait aussi qu'elle le sauve à son tour. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle était la seule personne à vouloir encore de lui, il le sentait. La seule qui l'aime vraiment et à jamais. _

_Harry manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises, il se griffa aux branches des arbres mais rien ne le ralentit. _

_- Mon petit… Maman est là… pour toi. _

_C'était une litanie apaisante. Lily était toujours au même endroit, tombée à l'autre bout de la clairière. Harry se mit à pleurer et lui tomba dans les bras. _

_Ils restèrent enlacés un moment. Puis Harry se mit à sentir de la chaleur sur sa peau. Le feu, celui qu'il avait oublié, arrivait. Il essaya de se redresser mais sa mère ne le laissa pas faire. _

_- Laisse-moi te consoler…_

_- Il faut y aller maman. Nous aurons tout le temps plus tard. Viens, s'il te plait. _

_- Mon petit… _

_Mais il remarqua bien vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Quelque chose la retenait ici, contre sa volonté. Elle était condamnée à périr dans les flammes. Harry se mit à pleurer de désespoir. Il était destiné à tout perdre, il n'y avait jamais d'espoir pour lui. Quelle vie pouvait-il construire en sachant qu'il serait toujours seul, incapable de garder quelqu'un ? _

_Juste avant que le feu ne les englobe tous les deux sa mère se pencha vers l'oreille de son fils et lui murmura : _

_- Viens me chercher… Je t'en prie. _

_Puis ce fut le moment des flammes. _

Harry se redressa sans bruit. Il se frotta le visage et se leva. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Tous les autres Gryffondors dormaient, ronflant légèrement pour certain.

Le brun descendit les marches, traversa la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois dans le couloir il hésita un instant. Quelque chose en lui disait de ne pas y aller mais l'appel était trop fort. Il serra les poings et se décida. Le regard fixe, sans trop y penser, sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait, ou pouvait avoir, autour de lui, Harry se mit à descendre. Il avait beau être en tee-shirt, il se sentait brûlant, à la limite de la fièvre.

Marche après marche il descendit jusque dans le hall. Là il hésita une dernière fois devant la lourde porte en bois, la main posée dessus. Mais quelque chose, quelqu'un l'appelait. Il avait encore la voix de sa mère en train de le supplier de venir qui résonnait à ses oreilles.

Il poussa doucement le panneau de bois et sortit sous le ciel étoilé. Il marcha en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Il entendit un cri derrière lui et vit Hedwige du coin de l'œil qui volait vers lui. Elle se posta devant son visage et battit des ailes comme pour le repousser.

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Harry. Tout ira bien…

Il lui caressa la tête et l'écarta doucement de son chemin. Puis il pénétra sous le couvert des arbres.

**Alors, vos réactions ? (ne me tapez pas s'il vous plait ^^. Attendez au moins la fin de la fic) **

**Au final il y aura un épilogue à cette histoire donc un chapitre en plus ! **

**A dans 15 jours ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Le dernier chapitre ! **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 11 :**

Harry avança à pas lents. Tout était si semblable à son rêve, les bruits de la nature en plus. Il allait droit devant lui, confiant, comme si quelque chose lui disait où aller. Il ne croisa aucun animal, aucune créature. Mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Ce n'était pas important. Rien n'était important.

Il arriva à la clairière. Et face à lui se tenait sa mère : Lily Evans. Droite et fière, ses cheveux roux flamboyants sous la pleine lune, comme sur les photos. Elle souriait et tout son visage s'en trouvait illuminé de bonheur. Les larmes aux yeux elle tendit les bras en appelant tendrement son fils :

- Harry… Mon grand garçon…

Celui-ci posa la main sur l'arbre à côté de lui pour se soutenir. Il sentait l'écorce sous ses doigts, froide et rugueuse, comme un rappel à la réalité. Il détourna le regard :

- Tu es morte, hurla t-il, sentant les larmes venir.

Son cri trancha le silence et fit s'envoler quelques oiseaux au loin. Le visage de sa mère se crispa et une profonde tristesse envahi ses traits. Harry se sentit presque coupable.

- Tu sais bien que la mort n'est pas la fin, dit la sorcière d'une voix douce. J'ai toujours veillé sur toi, à chaque instant de ta vie, chaque avancée. Et ton père aussi.

A ce moment ses traits se brouillèrent et James Potter prit la place de sa femme.

- Mon fils, dit-il d'un ton empreint d'émotion.

Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes et n'y comprenant plus rien, Harry se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre, les joues à présent inondées de larmes, les mains serrées sur sa tête.

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça ! C'est une torture !

Il hurlait toujours, à s'en casser la voix puis les mots moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'il se retrouvait prisonnier d'une douce étreinte.

- Mon pauvre petit. Tu as tellement du souffrir. Toutes ces années tout seul. Mais nous sommes là maintenant. Nous allons prendre soin de toi. Pour toujours…

Harry se laissa aller alors qu'il se faisait bercer doucement comme un enfant. Une voix, mélange de celle de ses deux parents, le réconfortait, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Le jeune sorcier finit par relâcher totalement sa garde. Il se sentait tellement bien. Après avoir cherché tant d'années, il trouvait enfin sa place. Il serra ses bras autour du corps chaud. Plus rien d'autre n'existait, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il se sentait partir, ses forces l'abandonnaient petit à petit mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

Harry était comme dans un cocon protecteur, ne ressentant rien d'autre qu'une profonde félicité.

**XXX**

- Harry !

L'appel parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du Survivant mais il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Pas question pour lui de bouger de là. Ce n'était pas important non plus.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, susurra sa mère à son oreille. Je suis là pour te protéger. Reste avec moi.

Harry était trop heureux d'obéir. Pourtant les appels ne cessaient pas. Au contraire ils se rapprochaient et on pouvait sentir comme du désespoir chez la personne. Mais cette voix était si grave et tellement peu attrayante. Alors que celle de sa mère était si douce pour Harry. Comme un rayon de miel.

- Harry ! insista la personne. Où es-tu ? HARRY !

A ce moment le brun vit débarquer quelqu'un dans la clairière. Engourdi, il mit quelques minutes à reconnaître son professeur de potions. Il aurait aimé lui dire de partir, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir mais aucun son ne sortit. Il lui semblait que son cerveau était rempli de brumes, comme s'il était totalement enveloppé de coton. Il leva le bras pour lui intimer de partir mais son geste était lent et n'aboutit pas.

- Harry, combats ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il d'une voix basse.

Il lui semblait que Severus était paniqué, que tous ses traits étaient déformés par la peur et l'inquiétude mais il n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler. Sa mère resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

- S'il te plait Harry, ne te laisse pas faire… Je t'aime…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dû s'en réjouir, il savait qu'il aurait du mais quelque chose sembla le bloquer. Un froid commença à s'installer dans son corps.

- Tu… m'as abandonné, dit-il d'un ton las, ses mots avaient du mal à sortir. Je… t'aime aussi mais ça n'a plus… d'importance.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de savourer son bonheur. Il fallait déjà qu'ils sortent de là. Il se mit à élaborer différents plans d'actions, cherchant toutes les failles de la créature, tous les moyens de sortir. Mais Harry devenait de plus en plus pâle, d'un blanc presque transparent. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

Severus se décida pour le plus simple. Il saisit sa baguette et d'un sort envoya voler la créature à forme humaine plusieurs mètres au loin avant de se précipiter pour récupérer Harry pour qu'il ne tombe pas au sol. Tenant fermement le Gryffondor contre lui, il ne quittait pas le monstre des yeux, guettant la moindre réaction.

De son côté Harry commençait à se reconnecter à la réalité, son visage reprenant peu à peu ses couleurs. Il fut presque surpris en relevant la tête de voir Severus.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que ?

- Ne bouge pas, tu as été envouté.

Harry voulut demander des précisions mais le ton de son professeur n'admettait aucune réplique. Ses pensées s'ordonnèrent doucement. Il se souvint alors de la déclaration d'amour et son cœur se gonfla de joie.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna, toujours dans l'étreinte de son aîné. En voyant sa mère plus loin en train de se relever péniblement et qui semblait souffrir, Harry se mit à se débattre pour aller l'aider mais Severus tint bon.

- C'est ma mère, se mit-il à hurler. C'est mon père ! Je ne veux pas les perdre à nouveau. Ils sont revenus !

- Ce ne sont pas tes parents ! C'est un lyumnade qui te le fait croire. Et tu vas y laisser la vie.

- Tu mens !

Harry s'était de nouveau mis à pleurer, paniqué à l'idée de perdre encore ceux qui lui étaient cher. Agité, il donnait des coups à son compagnon pour tenter de se libérer. Severus savait que c'était encore à cause de l'envoûtement de la créature mais cela l'énerva quand même.

- Sale gamin ! Regarde bien !

A présent que le lyumnade approchait l'image devenait flou. Il restait encore la chevelure rousse mais elle rétrécissait, les traits se confondaient, formant comme une masse informe. Le corps tout entier se ratatinait jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un énorme chien. Severus envoya un autre sort qui fit apparaître à Harry la créature telle qu'elle était réellement. Il s'agissait d'un énorme lézard, aux écailles d'un noir profond et aux yeux aussi rouges que les flammes de l'enfer. Il pouvait facilement atteindre la taille d'un homme s'il se redressait sur ses pattes arrière. Tout son dos était couvert de plaques d'écailles assez larges et qui formaient une armure protectrice.

Harry resta pétrifié, ses larmes ayant totalement arrêté de couler, agrippé au bras gauche de Severus. Celui-ci se pencha vers le plus jeune :

- Je vais te lâcher, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. Tu vas alors te mettre à courir en direction du château aussi vite que possible. Ne te retourne surtout pas quoi qu'il arrive. Attends-moi devant la grande porte. Je m'occupe de cette chose.

Harry essaya de parler mais le lyumnade était maintenant tout proche, il dardait une épaisse langue rose et baveuse. Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes ne le porteraient pas, il était ankylosé. Pourtant quand il sentit l'étreinte protectrice de son professeur se desserrer il obéit et se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui était quelque peu le cas). Il entendit un bruit de cavalcade derrière lui

- Non ! cria Severus. Tu restes ici toi ! C'est moi ton adversaire à présent.

Il y eut un bruit strident. Harry n'osa pas tourner la tête, filant toujours entre les arbres.

Il essayait d'aller vite sans tomber, sautant par dessus les racines, slalomant entre les troncs. Il lui semblait entendre des cris derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas, comme on lui avait demandé. Il croisa un troupeau de Sombrals et bifurqua pour ne pas se faire agresser. Très vite il eut l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser, ses jambes étaient en feu et ses muscles criaient de douleur. Mais hors de question de ralentir.

Enfin arrivé à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite il s'arrêta, résistant à l'envie de tomber à genoux, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il osa un regard sous le couvert des arbres. Rien n'était visible. Il avait envie de retourner chercher Severus. Maintenant il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé là-bas, même s'il avait simplement fait ce que son ainé lui avait ordonné. Harry se raisonna en se disant que son professeur savait ce qu'il faisait. Et il avait survécu à Lord Voldemort en personne en le côtoyant pendant des années, il survivrait bien à une bestiole au cerveau réduit. Puis il n'aurait pas été très utile, désarmé et à moitié engourdi. N'osant rester près des arbres, Harry se hâta vers le château.

Il s'assit sur l'herbe, non loin de la porte en bois, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il fixait la forêt, n'osant presque pas ciller. Le ciel commença à s'éclaircir peu à peu. Le Gryffondor sentait monter son angoisse à chaque minute passée seul.

- Tu vas prendre froid comme ça.

Harry sursauta en remarquant Severus sur sa droite. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Son amant avait l'air tout à fait normal si ce n'était le bas de sa cape qui était déchirée et quelques griffures sur les mains et une sur la joue. Les rares gouttes de son sang avaient séché sur la peau pâle. Mais du sang de la créature imprégnait le tissu noir.

Le jeune sorcier ne se retint pas plus longtemps. Il se précipita sur lui, faisant fi du liquide poisseux sur la robe, et l'embrassa. Dans ce baiser il fit passer toute son inquiétude, son soulagement et surtout tout son amour. Il allait s'excuser quand Severus le coupa :

- Pas ici.

Il le prit par le bras et l'entraina avec lui jusqu'à ses appartements.

- Tu n'iras pas en cours aujourd'hui, affirma t-il. Je m'arrangerais avec le directeur et McGonagall. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Et peut-être d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre, sans pour autant lâcher Severus des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas encore à se rendre bien compte qu'il aurait du être mort à cette heure. Sans son compagnon il y passait. Heureusement ils ne croisèrent personne, il leur aurait été difficile d'expliquer leur tenue.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin le salon, Severus s'empara des lèvres du plus jeune et l'embrassa longuement avant de le serrer contre lui aussi fort que possible.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.

- Je suis désolé…

Harry n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose. Juste des excuses. Severus le fit taire avec un nouveau baiser. Puis il l'écarta et détailla le visage de son élève comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Tu sais, commença t-il, je ne pensais vraiment pas ressentir ça un jour. J'ai eu peur. Vraiment peur. Et je déteste cette sensation ! Plus jamais ça !

Le grand Severus Snape, un des hommes les moins sensibles au monde, qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Jamais le Gryffondor n'aurait pensé ça possible. Afin de le rassurer Harry se pelotonna un peu plus dans les bras de son professeur. Il aurait bien aimé rester comme ça mais sa nature curieuse reprit vite le dessus et il voulu avoir des explications.

- C'était quoi ce monstre ? demanda t-il sans pour autant bouger de sa place. Un lumi machin chose.

- Un lyumnade. Tu n'écoutes jamais en cours ou quoi ? …Ne réponds pas en fait. C'est une créature qui lit dans le cœur des gens. Pour savoir quel est leur plus profond désir ou la personne qu'ils aiment le plus au monde. Et ils prennent ainsi l'apparence de la personne en question ou font des promesses bien trop alléchantes pour qu'on puisse y résister. Celui qui est visé est alors incapable de résister, il se laisse alors entrainer sans la moindre résistance et manger.

- Appétissant… Et pourquoi toi tu n'as rien eu ? Tu as pu rester toi-même et la créature a gardé l'apparence de mes parents.

- Je n'étais pas concerné. Le charme n'opérait pas sur moi.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Mais le plus jeune n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le lyumnade avait pris son apparence, après son départ pour essayer de se défendre. Severus aurait pu tombé dans le piège s'il n'avait pas été persuadé que le vrai Harry était en train de courir dans son dos, se mettant à l'abri. Malgré tout il avait relâché son attention et avait manqué de se faire avoir. Cependant la créature n'avait pas la même emprise sur lui que sur le Gryffondor donc l'illusion n'était pas aussi parfaite et surtout la terreur des cachots était plus lucide sur ce qui se passait.

- C'est pour ça que c'est bon d'être plusieurs, poursuivit le professeur, ils ne savent pas quelle forme adopter et deviennent flous. On peut donc les reconnaître et les vaincre sans problème.

- Un peu comme les épouvantards.

- En quelque sorte.

- Mais, insista Harry, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils venaient faire directement dans mes rêves. Ils étaient pourtant dans la forêt, donc pas du tout à portée de vue.

- On connaît peu de choses sur ses bestioles. Sûrement que l'une d'elle a senti ta grande force magique ainsi que ta tristesse d'avoir perdu des êtres chers et a tout fait pour t'entrainer. Et à chaque fois son emprise devenait plus forte.

- Ah.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Harry savourait la caresse de la main de Severus dans ses cheveux. Epuisé, il était prêt à s'endormir mais il y avait encore une dernière chose qu'il devait savoir. Il s'écarta. Severus haussa un sourcil, attendant que le griffon prenne la parole.

- Et pour nous ?

C'était presque inaudible. Harry avait peur de la réponse. Il y croyait à présent mais avait peur de l'avoir rêvé aussi. La terreur des cachots lui prit le visage en coupe entre ses mains.

- Harry… Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure était vrai. Je t'aime Harry. J'ai juste été bien trop stupide pour le remarquer plus tôt. Et j'ai eu peur. Maintenant la seule chose qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Severus. Je veux être avec toi. Toujours.

Ils scellèrent cette promesse d'un long baiser.

- Par contre ne t'attends pas à une grande déclaration d'amour toutes les cinq minutes, murmura Severus.

- Une par heure ? le taquina Harry.

- Morveux !

- Pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Severus ne releva pas. Voyant que son amant allait s'écrouler de fatigue il l'emmena jusque dans le lit, le portant presque. Il les déshabilla et les nettoya d'un sort (la vraie douche serait pour plus tard), ne laissant que les caleçons. A peine installé dans le lit Harry se cramponna au torse de son ainé.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, je ne bougerai pas de là.

Mais Harry dormait déjà.

**XXX**

En effet en se réveillant la première chose que vit Harry se fut deux orbes grises remplies d'amour et d'inquiétude qui le fixaient. Il mit un peu de temps à tout se rappeler puis sourit.

- Comment tu te sens ? le questionna Severus qui ne perdait pas le Nord.

- Merveilleusement bien…

- Je suis sérieux.

- Mais moi aussi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien. Aucun cauchemar.

- Bien. Tu vas rester ici encore un peu puis tu monteras à l'infirmerie. Je préfère que Mme Pomfresh t'examine un peu.

Harry n'essaya même pas de contester, c'était peine perdue. Il s'étira longuement dans le grand lit. Severus n'avait pas bougé, admirant les courbes parfaites de son Gryffondor. Le drap avait glissé, révélant le torse musclé et les deux bourgeons de chairs roses qui pointaient déjà. C'était déjà dur de résister mais quand Harry retourna la tête vers son professeur il avait les lèvres à peine entrouvertes, les yeux brillants et les cheveux totalement en désordre. L'image même de la luxure.

Severus ne tint plus et il recouvrit Harry de son corps, lui parcourant le torse de baisers. Les deux hommes se redécouvrirent de manière effrénée, impatients et affamés.

Harry avait l'impression de renaitre sous les caresses de son amant. Quand Severus le pénétra enfin, il se sentit si heureux qu'il crut que son cœur allait exploser. Il attira son ainé à lui pour l'embrasser tout en bougeant son bassin afin d'en réclamer plus. Severus lui attrapa les hanches et se mit à le pilonner sans répit. Il se sentait tellement bien, collé à ce corps chaud et enfoui dans cet antre de plaisir. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Rien que la vue de Harry, les yeux clos et la tête en arrière, gémissant de plaisir, aurait suffit à le faire venir. Il était si magnifique et surtout totalement à lui. Sa main passa entre leurs deux corps, il saisit le sexe de Harry et se mit à le masturber en rythme avec ses propres mouvements.

- Tu es à moi ! affirma Severus en accélérant le mouvement.

Là ce fut trop pour le jeune sorcier. Il éjacula à longs traits sur ses propres abdominaux. Severus le suivit quelques secondes après. Il resta un instant immobile, reprenant son souffle et savourant l'instant. Harry lui embrassa la joue.

- Je t'aime tellement Severus.

Son compagnon ne put retenir un sourire et lui enleva une mèche brune collée à son front par la transpiration.

- Moi aussi…

**XXX**

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, l'un trainant l'autre.

- Mais puisque je répète que je n'en ai pas besoin !

Pourtant l'autre faisait la sourde oreille. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

- Mr Potter a été victime d'un lyumnade, expliqua t-il sans même prendre le temps de dire bonjour. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous en occuper ?

- Oh ! Mais ne peut-il passer une année loin de mon infirmerie ! Un lyumnade ! Pourquoi cela n'arrive t-il qu'à lui ?

- Allez savoir.

Harry, assis sur un des lits de la pièce, avait parfaitement entendu l'échange. Il ne pouvait même pas s'en offusquer, ce qui était le plus rageant. Mme Pomfresh vint le voir et le fit s'allonger pour l'ausculter.

- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé, ordonna t-elle.

- Euh… j'ai fait plusieurs rêves. J'y voyais ma mère qui m'appelait. Et puis le feu arrivait et là je me réveillais. Et cette nuit je ne sais pas, j'ai senti comme quelque chose qui m'attirait. Je devais y aller. J'étais si triste, je me sentais si seul. C'était étrange.

- Non du tout. Les lyumnades amplifient les mauvaises pensées, les réactions des personnes, exploitent la moindre faiblesse et l'exagèrent. On se sent déprimé sans forcément de raison, les sentiments tristes sont exacerbés. Ces créatures font tout pour être sur que l'illusion ait des chances de marcher. Et comme cela se fait de manière graduelle, la personne ne se rend compte de rien jusqu'à la fin. Très ingénieux non ?

Harry avait un peu de mal à s'en réjouir, puisqu'il en avait fait l'expérience. Mais ça expliquait sa déprime de la veille. En plus du rejet de Snape.

- Et comment vous en êtes vous sortis ? insista l'infirmière.

- Euh…

- C'est moi qui me suis débarrassé du lyumnade, intervint Severus qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce. J'étais en train de finir ma ronde et je discutais avec le directeur quand nous avons vu passer Mr Potter au détour d'un couloir. Sachant sa manie de s'attirer des problèmes et aussi suspicieux à l'idée qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, je l'ai suivi de loin.

Bon c'était un pieux mensonge de sa part. Il n'était absolument pas avec le directeur mais celui-ci se ferait pourtant une joie de le confirmer, bien trop heureux de jouer au vieux fou qui savait tout. En vérité Severus sortait du bureau de Dumbledore quand il avait aperçu une silhouette dehors par une des fenêtres et une chouette qui lui tournait autour. Un rayon de lune lui avait permis de reconnaître Harry et il s'était précipité à sa poursuite sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. En chemin il avait enfin compris ce qu'il allait affronter. Et avait vraiment eu peur pour Harry. Mais ça l'infirmière n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ah oui Hedwige l'avait attaqué aussi alors qu'il allait rentrer sous le couvert des arbres. Une vraie folle furieuse ! Bon ce ne devait être que de l'inquiétude et une mise en garde envers le potioniste mais tout de même.

Mme Pomfresh ne fit aucun commentaire. Mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un lyumnade qui aurait pu laisser une trace sur la clavicule du jeune homme qui ressemblait fort à un suçon. Elle esquissa un simple sourire. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

- Bien, maintenant je vais y aller, annonça la terreur des cachots. J'ai un cours qui va bientôt commencer.

- Vous devriez aussi rester, je dois vous examiner. Après tout, c'est vous qui vous êtes débarrassé du lyumnade non ?

Un regard noir fut la réponse à l'ordre de l'infirmière. Elle s'y attendait un peu mais se vexa tout de même. A croire qu'il n'avait aucune confiance dans ses compétences. Elle se promit de s'en occuper plus tard, il était hors de question qu'un malade s'échappe !

**XXX**

Harry resta un bon moment à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait bien mais n'osait pas contrarier le dragon propriétaire des lieux. Il laissa ses pensées dériver sans but, savourant simplement son bonheur.

- Harry !

Le jeune sorcier se redressa, heureux car il devinait qui venait. Par contre Mme Pomfresh était furieuse :

- Qui ose crier ici ? C'est une infirmerie pas une place publique ! Un peu de respect pour les malades !

- Toutes nos excuses, cela ne se reproduira plus, dit Hermione.

Elle et Ron s'étaient approchés du lit de Harry.

- Oh Harry, je suis désolé ! commença le rouquin. On est tous les deux désolés. Ça ne te serait jamais arrivé sinon !

- De quoi ?

- Le professeur Snape est venu nous voir et nous a tout raconté, dit Hermione.

- Il vous a dit quoi exactement ?

- Que tu avais été attaqué par un lyumnade parce que tu étais déprimé. Et il nous a aussi révélé que c'était à cause de lui que tu ne nous avais rien dit pour vous deux. Il nous a demandé de ne pas t'en vouloir.

- Comme si c'était possible, intervint Ron. Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça. Tout ça à cause de cette chauve-souris. Il t'a forcé à mentir et à cause de ça j'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami.

Harry se dit que c'était un résumé vraiment sommaire de la situation mais il n'allait pas faire un exposé maintenant. Ainsi Severus avait tout arrangé. Et comment avait-il su ce qui s'était passé entre Ron, Hermione et lui ? Puis la solution s'imposa : Légilimancie évidemment. Harry devrait avoir une discussion avec son amant sur le fait de lire dans son esprit sans sa permission. Et aussi sur un tas d'autres sujets, parce qu'il ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

- Mais… ça ne vous gêne pas que… (il jeta un regard aux alentours pour être sur de ne pas être entendu) que je sois en couple avec Snape.

- Bah disons qu'il faudra un temps… mais on s'y fera. Pas vrai Mione ?

- Evidemment. Tant que vous êtes heureux.

- Puis je n'étais pas contre à la base. Enfin pas totalement. C'était surtout le fait que tu me l'aies caché qui m'a vraiment énervé, révéla Ron. Mais comme ça c'était la faute de Servilus.

- Eh ! Si tu pouvais éviter de l'appeler comme ça maintenant, ce serait gentil, s'offusqua Harry.

- Oh non, il est vraiment amoureux transi, s'amusa Ron. Nous sommes perdus !

- Crétin, marmonna Hermione. Par contre il vous faudra être prudents, ajouta t-elle. Je ne sais pas si une relation entre un élève et un professeur est autorisée. Il faudra que je vérifie ça dans mon livre sur Poudlard.

- Mione… Tu ne veux pas lâcher tes livres cinq minutes ? … Les réunions de familles vont être compliquées ! Heureusement que Ginny s'est trouvé un nouveau petit copain, sinon ça aurait été la catastrophe.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. C'est qui ?

- Un élève de Serdaigle. Il est assez sympa et bon garçon.

Harry n'avait toujours pas dit à ses amis ce que la rouquine lui avait envoyé comme « cadeau » de Noël. Il se promit de le faire plus tard. Les mensonges étaient à éviter à présent. Et il se demanda si la jeune fille était vraiment intéressée par ce Serdaigle ou si c'était un moyen de détourner l'attention pour recommencer à attaquer le Survivant.

Ses deux amis restèrent un bon moment à discuter avec Harry, recollant les morceaux, puis l'infirmière mit un terme à ses retrouvailles, mettant tout le monde à la porte.

- Vous êtes en parfaite santé, dit-elle à Harry. Vous risquez peut-être d'avoir encore quelques moments de mélancolie ou des brides de rêves mais rien de grave.

- Merci Mme Pomfresh.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir. Hermione se mit à raconter à Harry tout ce qu'il avait manqué pendant les cours et ce qu'il devait absolument rattraper, lui détaillant tout dans les moindres détails. Harry comprit que c'était sa façon à elle de se rattraper pour la veille et aussi histoire de combler le silence. Parce que Ron semblait perdu dans ses pensées et rougissait légèrement s'il regardait le brun.

En remontant dans la salle commune ils croisèrent Draco au détour d'un couloir.

- Alors le balafré… On se sent trop bien pour assister aux cours, trop important. Tu vas soudoyer le ministre pour obtenir ton diplôme c'est ça ?

- En tout cas il est bien meilleur que toi, riposta Ron. Tu n'arriveras jamais à lui ressembler.

- Oh comme si j'en avais envie. Par Salazar, je suis quand même bien mieux qu'un sale Gryffondor qui n'a toujours réussi que par un coup de chance et qui est un con…

- Je serais vous, je m'arrêterais là Mr Malfoy, fit une voix derrière eux. Ou je me verrais dans l'obligation d'enlever des points à la maison Serpentard, ce qui me chagrinerait grandement.

Les quatre adolescents restèrent stupéfaits un instant. Depuis quand Snape enlevait-il de points à sa propre maison ? Draco jura puis partit la tête haute.

- Tu sais, s'amusa Harry en regardant son amant, si tu voulais être discret c'est raté.

- Il était déjà au courant, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. Et tes amis le sont également. Ce n'est pas comme si je prenais un gros risque.

- Mouais… Faudrait pas non plus que tu sois trop gentil. Ce serait vraiment bizarre.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! conclut-il avec un sourire à la limite du sadisme.

Puis il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Harry se retourna, avec un grand sourire, vers ses amis. Ron était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Ça partait de ses oreilles et commençait à atteindre ses joues.

- Quand je pense que tu… tu… avec lui… vous…

- Ron… Tu as failli nous voir en pleine action la nuit dernière et c'est en le croisant normalement dans le couloir que tu bafouilles ?

Les joues du rouquin manquèrent de s'embraser. Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire en se remettant en route. Les prochains cours de potions risquaient d'être assez amusants.

- Par contre je me demande comment Draco peut être au courant pour nous deux ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

- Peut-être de la même manière que Ron, supposa Hermione.

Ce fut au tour du brun de devenir rouge. En espérant que la fouine n'ait vu qu'un simple baiser au détour d'une allée.

Harry remarqua alors un mouvement dans un coin sombre du couloir à sa droite. Deux personnes étaient enlacées et s'embrassaient. Le brun voulut partir, histoire de leur donner un peu d'intimité mais un éclair blond attira son attention. En regardant de plus près Harry reconnut Seamus et Dean. Apparemment tout allait bien pour aussi et l'Irlandais n'avait aucune raison de stresser. Le Gryffondor se dit qu'il aurait du pousser son ami à agir bien plus tôt, ça aurait évité pas mal de problèmes.

Il entraina Ron et Hermione sur un autre chemin afin de laisser le couple tranquille. Et il se tut sur ce qu'il avait vu. C'était à eux de révéler, s'ils le voulaient ou non, qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble. Puis il feindrait la surprise la plus totale.

En fin de compte il ne restait plus un seul célibataire dans leur petit groupe de rouges et or.

**XXX**

Harry se redressa un peu afin de mieux détailler le visage de son professeur. Il était déjà beau mais il l'était encore plus alors qu'il dormait, le visage totalement détendu. Il était posé sur le côté, un bras replié sous sa tête et l'autre tendu, la main posée sur la poitrine du Gryffondor.

Ils s'étaient de nouveau rejoints dans les couloirs à la nuit tombée. Après tout c'était leur habitude, il n'y avait aucune raison de changer. Mais cette fois, ils se rendirent directement dans les appartements de Severus. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs commencé à voir pour que le jeune homme s'installe à plein temps ici, avec lui. Plus question de le laisser partir à présent.

Severus se mit sur le dos, le souffle toujours régulier. C'était trop tentant pour Harry et il se coucha sur son torse. Il laissa ses pensées dériver et se mit à rire doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ?

Apparemment Severus n'était absolument pas endormi. Il avait du faire semblant ! Ou alors le moindre petit mouvement le réveillait. Harry devrait faire attention à l'avenir.

- J'étais en train de me faire la remarque que maintenant le lyumnade ne prendrait sûrement plus la même apparence, dit-il en relevant la tête pour regarder son amant droit dans les yeux.

La main de Severus caressa tendrement la joue du Gryffondor.

- Promets-moi que tu ne me lâcheras jamais…

- Je t'aime Harry. C'était déjà une erreur de te laisser partir une seule fois, au vu des emmerdes que tu es capable de t'attirer.

- Eh ! C'est pas ma faute…

- C'est ça le pire, ce n'est jamais ta faute !

- De toute façon, ronronna Harry, tu sera toujours là pour me secourir non ? Mon vaillant héros.

Severus ne releva pas la pique. Oh oui il serait toujours là pour Harry, hors de question de risquer de le perdre. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il en était le premier surpris.

Il rapprocha Harry pour l'embrasser et le renversa sur le lit.

**FIN**

**Votre avis ? **

**Pour la petite info :**** le lyumnade est une vraie créature issue de la mythologie gréco-romaine mais assez peu connu et sans réelle description physique. C'est un animal maritime (j'ai juste changé ça, le feu collait mieux. Parce qu'une grande vague c'est quand même moins impressionnant). Et oui dans la mythologie les lyumnades lisent dans le cœur des gens qu'ils croisent pour prendre l'apparence de la personne qui est le plus cher à leur cœur. Puis, comme la victime est incapable de réagir elle se fait dévorer. **

**Ne reste plus que l'épilogue ! Je ne sais pas s'il sera publié dans 15 jours, je reprends le travail et je dois encore finaliser mon texte (bien qu'il soit plus court que mes chapitres). **

**Votre avis ? Est-ce que ça se tient ? Est-ce que cette explication vous plait ? **


End file.
